The Domestic Life
by ivemademychoice
Summary: This is the Human Doctor's and Rose's life starting from the beach. Please R&R : Let me know what you think x
1. Chapter 1

As the TARDIS materialized away from the beach Rose started to panic, wondering what she was going to do now, all she ever wanted was to travel with the doctor again, just like old times, but he left, he left her here to live a normal life again, but at least she had this doctor, who she could have a good and happy life with, growing old together, getting married, kids, grandkids even, she couldn't wait!

As Rose thought about this she turned to the Doctor and grabbed him again and kissed him as if it was the last thing she was ever going to do, it was just like last except this one builded up and gradually got more passionate and she pulled him closer and put her hands through his hair. They were finally together, forever, this was the best moment of their lives, but of course Jackie had to split their lovely moment up.

'OI! Space boy, get the hell off my daughter, I'm bloody freezing out here!' yelled a very angry Jackie, and of course, not wanting to get a Jackie Tyler slap, he took himself off of Rose. 'Good, that's more like it! Now let's go find a bloody hotel!'

'Alright, alright we'll find a hotel.' Simply said The Doctor.

The Doctor and Rose walked infront of Jackie and walked down the beach to find a hotel, hand in hand and swining their arms happily.

*An Hour Later*

'Finally! About flippin' time we found a hotel!' said Rose, finally relieved they had found one because it was beginning to get dark.

'Yep, come on then, let's get us a couple of rooms.' Said The Doctor walking towards the desk. Rose looked up at The Doctor and simply said

'Rooms?', The Doctor looked at her confused,

'Yeah rooms, one for me, one for you and your mum, or you and your mum could have one each, I don't mind.' Rambled The Doctor.

'Well, I was kind of wondering if. . well maybe erm, we could share a room.' Said Rose raising one eyebrow.

'Why?' said The Doctor, completely confused then Rose rose both of her eyebrows up till he finally got the picture, 'Oh, oh right I see, so shall I get 2 rooms, one for me and you and one for your mum?'

'Yep, that's fine!' said Rose happily.

'Okey dokey, hold on, I'll go book them , you and your mum go look at magazines or something.' Said The Doctor.

'OK, trying to get rid of me already??' teased Rose.

'No, no. Of course of not, it's just I think if your mum knew we were sharing a room, she would give me one of those famous Tyler slaps, and I realy don't want one!' complained The Doctor.

'Hhahhaha you're scared of my mum! That is the funniest thing ever!' said Rose inbetween her laughing. The Doctor gave her one of those looks that kind of meant 'go over to your mother or I won't book it at all', so Rose went and sat down with Jackie whilst The Doctor booked the rooms for the night.

5 minutes later The Doctor came back happily and said 'There, 3 rooms booked for the night, and tomorrow Pete can come and pick us up from this dead end dump!'

'Yep, then back to London, get back to what we call 'normal'' said Rose.

'Yeah, normal.' Grinned The Doctor, Rose smiled back at him and thought that this was going to be a very good night and grabbed The Doctor's hand and walked up to find their both of their 'rooms'.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Rose woke up, wrapped in The Doctor's arms, she lifted up her head to see The Doctor staring down at her with a wide grin on his face.

"What?" said Rose clearly confused and lifted up her arms to wipe the sleep put of her eyes. The Doctor starting laughing at Rose, as she was clearly confused, first thing in the morning wasn't Rose's favourite time of day. "Whhatttt??" whined Rose.

The Doctor continued looking at her and said "Nothing, I'm just staring at the most beautiful woman in the whole wide universe, and every universe out there for that fact, now what is wrong with that?"

"Okay, one why are you looking at me if you're looking at the most beautiful woman ever blady blady blah, 'cos I certainly am not that, and two why on Earth were you laughing at me then?!" Rose insisted.

"Becauseeee Miss Tyler, you are the most beautiful woman ever, FACT! Also, I was laughing at you simply because you look adorable when you're all confused first thing in the morning!" explained The Doctor.

'Yeah yeah whatever, now go away, do you have to talk so much this time of the morning?" complained Rose.

'Well no not really, I guess I just like to talk a lot, seen as though I'm annoying you so early on this lovely morning, how about I make you a good cup of tea?" grinned The Doctor.

"Yeah go on then, 2 sugars and loads of milk!" yelled Rose as she walked in to the bathroom.

'I know! I remember!" The Doctor yelled back.

Half an hour later The Doctor and Rose went to meet Jackie downstairs before Pete came with their own personal zeppelin.

"I still can't believe we get our own zeppelin, I mean it's as if we're celebrities, its insane!" The Doctor kept rambling on in Rose's ear.

"Well, we are technically celebrities Doctor y'know the paparazzi and everything. It's a bit weird." Said Rose, casually

"So what, you get followed round by paparazzi and security guards and everything like that?" asked The Doctor.

"The paparazzi yes, the security guards no, it's not like I need them, I'm not important or anything." Said Rose.

"Yes you are, you're the most important person ever!" Smiling at Rose.

"No, I'm not, besides you're too biased." Said Rose, swinging their arms as they walked.

"Well, yeah I suppose, but you're still important!" Said The Doctor" Hi Jackie, lovely morning isn't it?" The Doctor said to Jackie as they reached her, trying to be all nice in case she found out he and Rose were together last night.

"Yeah yeah I suppose, anyways the zeppelin's here now!" whinged Jackie walking outside to the zeppelin.

"Come on then, no turning back now, sure you don't wanna run away?" asked Rose cautiously.

"Course not, I wanna be with you forever, now come on before we miss our flight!" Said The Doctor rushing over to where Jackie was going, he couldn't wait to start his life with Rose, it would be perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours on the zeppelin, The Doctor and a very sleepy Rose got off, Rose had already explained to The Doctor that there would be paparazzi there, there always is.

They finally got in to the car after being pictured and got in to their car.

"Blimey, is it like that all the time?" asked The Doctor.

"Yeah, and now it's going to be worse because you're the new mystery man, so they'll wanna know who you are and if we're together etc etc. "explained Rose.

"Oh, great." Said the Doctor sarcastically.

"Tell me about it." Rose said and turned to the window and looked to see how close they were to her flat. "Mum, who are they dropping off first me and The Doctor or you back at home?" asked Rose.

"Erm, I think they're dropping me off and then they'll take you home I think, why?" said Jackie curiously.

"Just wondered, couldn't figure out where abouts we were that's all." Rose turned to The Doctor as he began to speak.

"You don't live at the mansion any more then?" wondered The Doctor.

"No, never, couldn't handle it with Tony coming along I thought I'd leave mum and dad to have a happy start of a family and it was about time I moved out seen as though I'm 23."

"Right, so from your age I'm gathering you've been for 3 years?"

"Yep!" said Rose, popping the p just as he did.

"So, in those 3 years, has there ever been anyone else?" said The Doctor lifting an eyebrow.

"Erm, no, well except Ben, but that was only a couple of months, he's my best friend, couldn't be anything more." explained Rose.

"Right, so this Ben guy, is he better looking than me? "Wondered The Doctor.

"Is that actually possible." Rose leaned in to kiss him. "No-one could ever be better looking than you." Said Rose with a huge smile on her face.

"Rose, we're at yours." Said Jackie

"Wow, very nice." Said the Doctor, impressed.

"Not really, it's nothing flash, besides you ain't seen the inside yet, I bet it's a complete tip, so I apologise in advance." Said Rose getting out of the car.

"I'll see ya later sweetheart." Shouted Jackie from inside the car. "We'll pop in later, is that ok?" asked Jackie.

"Yeah that's fine mum, I'll see ya later" said Rose, then turned to The Doctor who was now out of the car. "Come on then." Said Rose and walked towards the block of flats and grabbing The doctors hand, towing him along.

"This place is really nice." Said The Doctor, browsing through Rose's belongings.

"Oh, thanks." Said Rose "Oh, I better check my messages; God knows how many I'll have." Rose walked over to her mobile phone and picked it up and read '50 missed calls' and '20 messages'. 'Great' thought Rose. All of them were either from Ben or work.

"Everything alright" asked The Doctor when he saw the look on Rose's face.

"Yeah, just gotta ring Ben, that alright?" asked Rose.

A hit of jealousy hit The Doctor and he thought 'How close were these 2? Was he in love with her?'

"Yeah that's fine, why wouldn't it be?" said The Doctor trying to act surprised.

"No reason, I just wondered, anyway I'll only be a minute." Said Rose as she walked away with the phone to her ear.

Half an hour later Rose finally came off the phone.

"Sorry about that, had to explain everything." Said Rose and when to sit down next to The Doctor. "He never normally gets worried when I go away for a while, guess he just thought I'd never come back."

"Yeah well you are now, and you've got me!" beamed The Doctor.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Beamed Rose back at The Doctor. "Forever right?" asked Rose.

"Forever, promise." Said The Doctor as he planted a kiss on to Rose's lips.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning The Doctor and Rose were awoken by a loud knock at the door. Rose rolled over and groaned.

"Who the hell is that?" groaned Rose.

"I don't know, why don't you get up and go see" suggested The Doctor.

Rose groaned again and got up " Alright the, I'll go seen as though you're so lazy, but if it's a murderer and I die, it'll be your fault." joked Rose.

"Ha ha Rose, besides I don't think murderers knock at peoples doors" said The Doctor also getting up.

"Yeah well, you never know do ya." said Rose whilst she opened the door.

Rose opened the door and behind it with a huge smile on their face, was a medium height, thin man with black hair.

"Oh my god Ben!" Rose shouted and hugged the man.

"Hey Rose, long time no see, I've missed you, y'know I can barely last a week without talking to you never mind a month and a half!" exclaimed Ben.

"Yeah well y'know, been busy haven't I? I told you I was going away, I even said I might not be back!" said Rose.

"I know, I know, I guess I'm just gald that you are back." said Ben smiling " So, can I come in, or are we just gonna stand out here all day?" asked Ben.

"Oh, right, yeah course, come in, you usually do." said Rose cheekily and poked her tongue between her teeth.

Rose and Ben walked in to the living room and saw The Doctor standing there, who was now fully dressed.

"Who's this?" asked Ben.

"Oh right, Ben, Doctor, Doctor, Ben" said Rose pointing from one another.

"Right, of course, nice to meet you" said Ben, putting his hand out for The Doctor to shake.

"Nice to meet you too Ben." said The Doctor, shaking Ben's hand, not really wanting to though.

'Great, 1st day with Rose properly, starting a normal life and this guy comes wandering in, intruding.' thought The Doctor, jealousy running through him.

"You alright Doctor?" asked Rose, clearly The Doctor wasn't good at hiding his feelings or anger.

"Yeah, I'm fine Rose." said The Doctor, trying to sound sweet and put a fake smile on.

'Right, I'm gonna have to control my feelings better' thought The Doctor ' I can't mess this up with Rose, I need her'

"Right anyone wanna cup?" asked Rose.

"Yeah go on then, I'll have one." smiled Ben.

"Doctor?" asked Rose.

"Yeah?" said The Doctor, coming out of his daze.

Rose gave a little giggle, he loved it when he was confused, it was really cute.

"Do ya want a cup of tea, I'm making some." asked Rose again.

"Yeah, please." smiled The Doctor.

"OK" said Rose whilst she walked to the kitchen leaving The Doctor and Ben alone.

'Great, alone with him, this could be interesting' thought The Doctor, shocked at how jealous he was of Ben, even though this was the 1st time he had ever met him, he didn't really like the look of him, but if he was a big part of Rose's life, he would just have to get used to Ben, for Rose's sake, he didn't want to lose her again.


	5. Chapter 5

*2 hours later*

"Well, I best be off R." said Ben getting up and placing his mug on the table

"Ok, I'll call ya later then?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, I'll let you two settle down and stuff y'know." said Ben walking to the door. Rose walked with him to say bye.

"Yeah, thanks Ben." said Rose, smiling.

"It's okay, he seems like a nice guy, can see why you tried to get back to him, I just want you to be happy ." smiled Ben.

"Thanks and yeah he is a nice guy, I love him." said Rose looking at Ben.

"I know, anyway I better go, see ya later." said Ben and walked out the flat.

Rose walked back in to the living room seeing The Doctor taking the mugs to the kitchen.

Rose walks in to the kitchen and looks at The Doctor.

"Well, that was nice, I've missed him" said Rose.

"Yeah it was nice." mumbled The Doctor.

"Everything alright?" asked Rose.

"Yeah everythings fine, why wouldn't it be, I've got you back in my life." said The Doctor plastering a smile on his face.

"You don't like Ben do you?" asked Rose, knowing this could be tricky.

"I didn't say that" said The Doctor innocently.

"Never said ya did." answered Rose.

"There then." said The Doctor.

"You still haven't answered my question." said Rose clearly wanting an answer.

"He's nice. . " said The Doctor.

"But. . . ." asked Rose.

"But nothing, he's a nice guy, let's leave it at that." said The Doctor walking in to the living room and putting the TV on.

"No, let's not, why don't you like him?" questioned Rose, "You aren't jealous are you?" asked Rose whilst she sat next to him and hugged herself close to him.

"Pahh! As if! Why would I be jealous? Me, jealous, that's ridiculous that is, that's like the most ridiculous thing ever! Nahh I'm not. . ." said The Doctor, then he saw Rose's expression which clearly said stop lying, "Ok, I'm jealous, just a tiny tiny tiny tiny bit." said The Doctor putting his fingers close together to show just how 'little' he was jealous.

"Awwww, you're so cute!" said Rose whilst she pinched The Doctor's cheeks. "Don't worry, you don't need to be jealous, me and Ben ended ages ago, we only dated for a couple of months, it wasn't like a big relationship, if anything it was a fling and then we decided to be friends afterwards." explained Rose. "Is that ok?"

"Yes, that's fine, I won't make a big deal out of it, I've just never felt like this about anyone and, I love you more then anyone. I can't lose you again." promised The Doctor.

"Believe me, you are not going to lose me, ever! I promise." said Rose and planted a small kiss on his lips.

"Ok, now what are we going to do today Miss Tyler?" asked The Doctor.

"Well, seen as though you've only got that one suit, which is horrible by the way, and I thought I'd get some new clothes too!" sais Rose exicted.

"Do we have to, I like this suit!" whined The Doctor.

"You cannot wear that suit all the time, besides blue really doesn't suit you." said Rose.

"Fine, alright, we'll go shopping! " complained The Doctor.

"Good! I'll go get dressed and do my make-up, then we can go, ok?" asked Rose.

"Yep" said The Doctor, popping the p as he always does when he's happy.


	6. Chapter 6

After 5 hours of shopping and sorting The Doctor out with a proper life and identification, Rose and The Doctor returned at Rose's flat.

"Thank god that is over!" said Rose, dropping her bags and falling on to the sofa.

"I know it was terrible!" Sighed The Doctor, sitting next to Rose "You always buy so much and it's always so busy! It's like hell!"

"Not quite. And I didn't buy that much! You weren't interested in shopping for yourself, besides it's no fun if you don't buy anything for yourself." Said Rose.

"Yeah well I had found everything I wanted, and you got loads of stuff!" argued The Doctor.

"I did not! I got a fee pairs of shoes, a few dressed and some jeans, which is not a lot, okay?" explained Rose.

"Yeah well, to me that is a lot, besides why do you need more clothes? I've seen the size of your wardrobe, it's literally full!" said The Doctor.

"Yeah well, I can always make more room can't I?" said Rose and put her tongue between her teeth, knowing The Doctor couldn't resist that look.

"I suppose, but what about my stuff?" asked The Doctor.

"You can make some room, don't worry." smiled Rose.

"Fine." Said The Doctor.

"Yep." Said Rose "Do you want something to eat?" said Rose, realising it was about 8pm and they had only had chips all day.

"Yeah" said The Doctor as he got up from the sofa and walked towards Rose's cupboards "Let's see what you've got."

"I don't think you're gonna find much" laughed Rose.

"You're right, there's nothing here! Where's all your food gone?" asked The Doctor.

"Erm, nowhere, I never really have any food, I normally go out for something to eat." Explained Rose.

"What, all the time? Don't you have work to go to or something?" asked The Doctor

"No, I don't work at the minute, I stopped Torchwood after a few months and worked with Ben at the bar he works at, then I tried an office job thing, but I quit after about a day, it was horrible!" laughed Rose "Then Torchwood said they could get the dimension cannon to work, so I've been there for the past couple months to finally get it to work." Explained Rose.

"Oh right." Was all The Doctor could say, did she enjoy working with Ben?

"Yep, so now I guess I better start looking for a job, well we both should." Said Rose.

"Yeah I guess we should." Replied The Doctor.

"How about we go out for some dinner? Celebrate us being here together?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Our first date." Smiled The Doctor.

"Yeah, our first date." Said Rose, smiling back at The Doctor.

"Right get your bag or something and we'll go, ok?" asked The Doctor.

"Yeah alright." Said Rose.

"By the way, why do you normally go out for dinner anyway?" wondered The Doctor out loud.

"Oh, well normally I go and see Ben on his lunch break or I go to get a drink on my lunch break and then we just go out for lunch, then sometimes after we've both finished work and stuff we get a quick bite to eat." Explained Rose.

"Oh." Said The Doctor, jealousy hitting him like a tonne of bricks again, obviously Ben was a huge part in Rose's life and made her happy, so if he was important he would just have to live with it, wouldn't he. "Come on then we'll go get some dinner and then start our new life tomorrow, properly, we'll both help each other look for jobs, deal?" asked The Doctor, forgetting about Ben.

"Yeah ok, deal" grinned Rose and grabbed The Doctor's hand and both went out for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose slammed the paper down on the bar table; she had been looking for a job for up over a month now and she still couldn't find anything, whereas The Doctor had found a job at Oxford university as a history teacher within a week.

"I need a drink!" said Rose as she sat down on to the stool next to the bar.

"You look you need one." Said Ben, handing Rose a bottle of beer "You still not found a job?" he asked.

"Nope. They're all crap, they're all crap pay or crap jobs with crappy hours!" said Rose frustrated.

"Oh come on, they can't all be that bad, if The Doctor got a job within a week then you must be able to get one" teased Ben.

"Yeah, well The Doctor's clever isn't he? Me, I've got no qualifications or anything, no-one's gonna wanna hire me. "Said Rose.

"Well, how about I help you look for some?" asked Ben

"Really?" said Rose.

"Yes. Now let me see what jobs there are." said Ben, taking the paper from Rose.

"Like I've been saying there are no good ones." said Rose.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be the judge of that." said Ben skimming through all the job offers.

"I'm telling ya, you won't find any that I will like." said Rose, Ben frowned at gave the paper back to Rose.

"You're right, they're all rubbish, especially with you being so picky." said Ben.

"Oi! I am not picky, I just don't wanna do something I won't enjoy, is that such a crime?" asked Rose.

"No. Well, y'know when you used to work here, you enjoyed it right?" asked Ben.

"Yeah I suppose, it was quite fun really. Why?" wondered Rose.

"Well, if you wanna do something you enjoy doing, why don't you work here again?" asked Ben.

"Really? I could work here?" asked Rose, thinking it through.

"Yeah, why not, you know what to do, it's alright pay and you can work most nights so you get a lovely lie in." smiled Ben.

"Yeah, alright, when can I start?" asked Rose.

"How about next week? That alright?" wondered Ben.

"Yep, that's fine!" said Rose.

"Good, I am now officially your boss." Grinned Ben.

"Great." Said Rose sarcastically.

"I know" laughed Ben.

Rose joined Ben and they both sat there laughing, when they heard the door open and saw The Doctor enter.

"Hey" greeted Rose.

"Hey you" said The Doctor, walking over to Rose and planting a kiss on her lips.

"You alright?" asked The Doctor.

"Yep, I have now officially got a job." smiled Rose.

"Yeah?" said The Doctor happily "Where?" he asked.

"Here, with Ben." grinned Rose.

"Right." said The Doctor. "I thought you wanted to do something different?" he asked hoping she would reconsider.

"Yeah I did, but like Ben pointed out I know what I'm doing here and I enjoy it, oh and I also get lie ins, that's the best bit" smiled Rose.

The Doctor smiled.

"Why do you get more lie ins?" asked The Doctor.

"Oh, because I'll end up working most nights here so I'll get really really long lie ins" explained Rose.

"Oh right, are you gonna work most night?" wondered The Doctor, trying to act normal.

"Well, I dunno, not every night, maybe a few a week." said Rose.

"Right, well let's make a toast." Said Ben "To Rose, who now officially my new employee" smiled Ben and clunked his bottle to Rose's bottle.

"Yep, can't wait" said Rose.

The Doctor simply smiled at Rose, trying to act completely normal, hiding the fact that hated Rose working here every day with Ben and he hated the fact that there would be men coming in here every day, mostly drunk and chatting up Rose, he hated it, but he was just going to have to get used to it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Rossseee!!" whinged The Doctor, "Do we have to go to your mothers?"

"Yes, we do, I haven't seen my dad and Tony properly since we came back and I wanna see them, ok?" said Rose.

"Well why can't you just go?" asked The Doctor

"Well, well, because, erm, well y'know, you just have to." stuttered Rose.

The Doctor smiled.

"Fine if I have to go, I'll go." said The Doctor, giving in.

"Thank you, now come on, we're having Chinese!" said Rose walking out the door, dragging The Doctor with her.

"Mum, dad! We're here!" shouted Rose as she walked in to the mansion.

"Rose" yelled Pete, "Oh come here and give me a hug, I've missed you, we haven't had a proper chat since you came back." said Pete, pulling Rose in to a hug.

"I know I've been busy sorry." laughed Rose.

"Oh, I suppose I can forgive you." said Pete.

Pete looked over to The Doctor.

"Hi Pete, nice to see you again" said The Doctor, shaking Pete's hand.

"You too." said Pete.

"Where's mum?" asked Rose.

"Oh, she went to get a Chinese menu or something like that, I think" said Pete looking confused.

"You think, well you're a good husband and dad aren't you?" joked Rose.

"Oi, cheeky! I am a good dad and husband thank you very much. I just tend to forget what your mother says at times." said Pete.

"You mean you don't pay attention?" teased Rose.

"Ok, yes I don't pay attention to your mum, the only time I ever pay attention fully is when she's angry, and I learnt that the hard way!" laughed Pete.

"I know, wasn't there objects flying about the room?" asked Rose.

"Yes there was alright, let's leave it, do you want something to drink, Rose, Doctor?" Pete asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Erm, yeah I'll have a tea please. Doctor, do you want anything?" said Rose, turning to face The Doctor.

"Err, no I'm fine thanks." said The Doctor.

Rose walked towards the sofa and sat down

"Where's Tony then?" wondered Rose, not seeing her brother anywhere, or hearing him.

"Oh he went to my parents, they wanted to see him, sorry, I know you wanted to see him." apologised Pete.

"Don't worry its fine, they barely ever see him." said Rose.

"Alright." said Pete, walking over to Rose giving her the cup of tea and sat in the sofa opposite Rose.

"What you been up to then dad?" asked Rose.

"Oh, nothing, work and stuff." Said Pete, "What about you, what you been doing? You find a job yet?" asked Pete.

"Yeah I'm back working with Ben at the bar, he suggested it, it seemed right, I know what I'm doing there and I know Ben so I wouldn't have to get them to like me." Said Rose

"Yeah I suppose, it's a good idea. Ben's a good lad isn't he? Don't know what you would have done without him." Said Pete

"Yeah he is a good guy." agreed Rose.

"You met Ben Doctor? Cracking lad he is." said Pete.

"Yeah, he's nice." agreed The Doctor moving closer to Rose.

"Hey up, here's the Missus." Said Pete as Jackie came through the door.

"Pete!" said Jackie and turned around seeing Rose and The Doctor on the sofa. "Hi you two, you look so sweet together." She said staring at them happily.

"Thanks mum." said Rose.

Jackie went to sit next to Pete on the other sofa.

"So, what you guys talking about?" asked Jackie.

"Oh Rose was just saying that Ben offered her a job back in the bar." Said Pete

"Awww, he's a lovely guy he is." said Jackie smiling.

The Doctor sat there holding Rose even closer again thinking that this was going to be a very long and very difficult night, everyone clearly loved Ben.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning The Doctor woke in bed with Rose cuddled up against him, with her blonde hair in his face.

He loved these mornings, it was Saturday morning, neither of them has work, and they could just spend this time together.

Nothing in the world could ever break them apart.

The Doctor stared at Rose and smiled as she stirred in her sleep, dreaming about something.

He got up and decided to watch TV for a while and make some breakfast, today was going to be a great day.

-----------

Rose woke up with the sun shining through the blinds and turned on to her side to snuggle up to The Doctor, only to find he wasn't there.

Rose groaned knowing he had obviously gotten up and that now meant she didn't have anyone to snuggle, so she would now have to get up to find him.

As her senses started to awaken and work, she started to notice a smell that smelt particularly like bacon and eggs.

As Rose was about to get up, she saw The Doctor walking towards her with a tray full of food with a glass of orange juice.

"Here you go, breakfast in bed for the lady." said The Doctor.

"Awww, that's so sweet, thank you." smiled Rose, rubbing her eyes getting the sleep out of them.

"You're very welcome, but you can only have it as long as I can steal some." grinned The Doctor.

"Deal" agreed Rose and started to eat her breakfast.

--

"I'm done, I'm absolutely stuffed!" said Rose putting her knife and fork on the plate.

"Me too."

"What brought all this on anyway? Since when did you do breakfast in bed?"

"Well, I thought I'd be nice to my gorgeous girlfriend who is perfect."

"Yeah right, me perfect? As if."

"You are perfect, trust me."

"I do trust you, you know that"

Rose got out of bed and took the tray in to the kitchen.

The Doctor followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So, what are we going to do today?" whispered The Doctor in Rose's ear.

Rose turned around to face The Doctor.

"I don't know what do you feel like doing?" asked Rose.

"Well, I can think of a few things" grinned The Doctor.

"I bet you could." Said Rose "But seriously, what are we going to do?"

"Well, we could go out for lunch? Have a picnic?" asked The Dcotor

"Yeah, that would be nice, the lunch, not the picnic." Said Rose

"Why not the picnic?" said The Doctor "I thought it was nice idea, just you and me, a picnic."

"It is a nice idea, but I have no food at all, so it would be a really rubbish picnic" laughed Rose.

"Oh, right, so lunch it is, you go get dressed and we'll go in about an hour or so, okay?" smile The Doctor.

"Yeah that's fine, where are going to go?" asked Rose.

"How about we go to the Hanover Place, near Convent gardens, so after lunch we can have a nice walk around? Then maybe we could go see a show or something later on?" said The Doctor.

"Ooooh, very nice. That would be perfect, very romantic." Said Rose and kissed The Doctor on the lips.

"Yeah, well I did have 900 years of experience with women, I learnt a few tips and stuff" said The Doctor impressively.

"Yeah, yeah, well at least you finally got the hang of it" teased Rose.

"Yep" said The Doctor popping the p "Now go on, hurry up and get dressed. I'll see if they've got tickets for any show and I'll make sure we get a table for about an hour's time."

"Ok" squealed Rose excitedly, she had never been to a show, and today was extra perfect because she was going with the man of her dreams who she loved more than anything in the whole wide universe. He was just perfect, how could she ever love anyone else?


	10. Chapter 10

"Rose hurry up!" yelled The Doctor.

"I am" said Rose walking towards The Doctor "Did you manage to get a table?"

"Yep and I got us tickets to go and see the amazing show Wicked."

"How did you manage that? Shouldn't it be fully booked or something?"

"Yes it should, but when I said who the tickets were for they suddenly has 2 tickets in the posh seats on the balconies."

"Wow, very nice." Said Rose impressed

"I know"

"So, what time have you booked the table for?"

"Half past one, so we've got an hour or so to work up an appetite."

"Really?" said Rose seductively.

"Yes, but not that" laughed The Doctor "Come on, let's go"

The Doctor and Rose paid for lunch and walked outside to the gardens.

"This is beautiful" said Rose, holding The Doctor's hand.

"Yeah it is isn't it?"

"Yeah, so what time is the show?"

"Erm, 6:30 I think."

"Right, so we've got a few hours to spare?"

"Yeah we do." said The Doctor "How about we go home and work off our lunch?"

"Do you mean it this time?"

"Yep, come on, we've only got a few hours and you take about 3 to get ready" teased The Doctor.

"I do not, and trust me, we've got plenty of time" smiled Rose and rushed home.

"Oh my god, that was amazing" said Rose running out of the theatre with The Doctor, in to the cold night air.

"I know, I mean I've seen it before, but every time it gets me"

"Haha. You cried!" laughed Rose

"I did not cry Tyler"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't, besides you cried." pointed out The Doctor, trying to make a point.

"Yes, but I'm a woman, I'm allowed to cry at soppy love stuff."

"So what because I'm a man I'm not allowed to cry at things like that?"

"Nope"

"Oh, well, well ....." stuttered The Doctor.

"Well what?"

"Well . . . I don't know!"

Rose laughed at The Doctor, he was so cute when he was confused and couldn't get his words out.

"Don't laugh at me!" said The Doctor "Anyway, what was your favourite song?"

"Erm, I think it would have to be 'defying gravity'!"

"Why?"

"I dunno, it's just an amazing song, what about you? What was your favourite song?"

"I can't pick one. I like them all too much."

"Right then, I bet you couldn't pay attention cos you were crying too much" teased Rose.

"I wasn't!" insisted The Doctor.

"Yeah yeah, so what we gonna do now?"

"I dunno, we could do go somewhere nice for a drink. Know any good bars round here?"

"Yeah, I do actually, the bar where Ben works is a couple streets away, we could go there? Then you could see where I'm going to work." Suggested Rose

"Yeah alright, which way is it?"

"Erm just this way" said Rose pointing in front of her.

"Ok, come one then. D'ya reckon Ben will be working tonight?" said The Doctor, probably emphasising Ben's name a little too much.

"I dunno, probably seeing as though it's Saturday night."

"Right, you working with him on Monday?" asked The Doctor, trying to sound normal.

"Yeah I think so, apparently there's some new stuff or something, so he said he'd work with me, I'll probably be with him most shifts." Explained Rose

"Oh, right."

As Rose and The Doctor came to the corner of a street and walked down the street and walked up to the third building down.

"This is it." Said Rose, walking in

"Very nice" commented The Doctor.

"Yeah, suppose"

The Doctor and Rose walked in, hand in hand and walked up to the bar to see Ben standing behind it.

"Hey you guys" greeted Ben

"Hey" said Rose waving

"Hey Doctor." Said Ben politely

"Hi Ben." said The Doctor, trying to be polite.

"What can I get you guys?" asked Ben

"I think I'll have a vodka and coke, Doctor what do you want?"

"I'll have a beer, thanks."

"Here you go." Said Ben as he passed them their drinks

"Cheers, how much is it?" asked Rose

"Oh its nothing don't worry, on the house" grinned Ben

"Well thanks"

"You're welcome"

"How come it's so quiet tonight?" wondered Rose.

"Oh, we've got a private party tonight in about half an hour so we haven't let any big groups in." Explained Ben

"Oh right, I was gonna say, usually it's packed here with drunks everywhere." Laughed Rose.

"Tell me about it, I'm the one that has to get rid of them, all the time."

"Awww, poor you."

"I know, poor me."

The Doctor simply smiled and drank his beer, drunks every night, coming on to Rose all the time, he didn't know if he could deal with this. He would just have to try and get used to it.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose groaned as she woke up hearing her alarm clock going off, today was her first day at work and she felt ill.

"Rose." Whispered The Doctor

"Go away" mumbled Rose, putting the duvet over her face.

"You've got work at 11, you've got 2 hours to get up and dressed"

"2 hours! I could have had an extra hour in bed, go away"

"Yes, but if I wasn't here to get you up, you wouldn't get up." Teased The Doctor "Now hurry up and get up, I've made you a cuppa and I have got to go, otherwise I will be late."

"Oh, fine I'll get up" said Rose and climbed out of bed

"Right, I'll see you later, good luck" said The Doctor and kissed Rose on the lips

"Thanks, I'll tell you all about later on"

"You better, now bye" said The Doctor and went to work

Rose drank her tea, watched TV and got dressed and went to work.

Rose walked in to the bar, seeing Ben stood behind the bar cleaning it

"Hey Rose"

"Hey Ben"

"You alright?"

"Yep, scared"

"Why? You've already worked here once and you know everything already."

"Yeah, I suppose, I thought you said there was some new stuff or something"

"Yeah, there's a new till" explained Ben.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, now come here, or I'll dock ya wages" joked Ben

"Yeah, yeah whatever"

"Oi, don't be cheeky, I'm your boss now!"

"And don't I know it" laughed Rose and walked behind the bar

Rose had been at work for 5 hours, it was now 4o'clock and she was getting the hang of the till and it felt like the old days when she used to work there.

"Ya see, you're getting the hang of it now, don't see why you were scared!" said Ben

"Yeah well, it's just like riding a bike, you never forget."

"Exactly, but knowing you, I'm surprised you didn't forget" teased Ben

"Thanks for your support Ben, nice to know to know you have so much faith in me"

"I know, I'm perfect like that" smiled Ben

"Yeah, of course you are" Said Rose sarcastically and started laughing, soon Ben joined her.

The Doctor walked in to see Rose and Ben laughing their heads off at something, he didn't quite know what.

Rose turned around once she had stopped laughing and smiled

"Hi"

"Hey" said The Doctor.

"You alright? What you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing and I brought you some flowers." Said The Doctor smiling

"Awwww, thank you, that's so sweet. And you didn't get roses, thank god"

"You're welcome" said The Doctor, thinking it's a good job the florists had run out of roses

"I'll go find you a vase" interrupted Ben and walked away

"So, how's it going?" asked The Doctor

"It's good, everything's the same except from the till, and I've got the hang of it, so it's going good."

"Good" said The Doctor and bent over the bar and kissed Rose. "Been busy?"

"Yeah abit, at about 1 it got busy but it was fine." Said Rose reassuring The Doctor

"Right"

"Yeah, have you finished for the day now?"

"Yeah, I just finished and I thought I'd come and see you."

"Aww thanks."

"Like I said you're welcome, what do you want for dinner? I'll cook." Said The Doctor.

"Ooh, I dunno what I fancy, how about steak?"

"Ok, steak it is, I'll go out and get some food and start cooking, you'll back at 5 right?"

"Yeah 5, got 1 hour left!" said Rose relieved.

"Ok, I'll see you then."

"Ok"

Rose kissed The Doctor and right on cue Ben came back with a vase.

"Awww, look at you two" said Ben.

"Shut up" said Rose "I'll see you at home"

"Yeah, bye"

"Bye Doctor" said Ben

"Bye"

The Doctor walked outside and looked back seeing Rose and Ben laughing their heads off again and he felt jealousy overwhelmed him when he saw Rose laughing with a punter, who was clearly flirting with her.

He just had to get used to that happening, of course guys would flirt with, she was attractive and working in a bar, it was just a job, he knew that, he was the one she loved and came home to.

For now.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose chucked her keys on to the table as she walked in and dumped her bag on the floor and walked on to the sofa and sat on it and relaxed.

She had forgotten how demanding this job was, you had to be able to cope with the punters when it was busy and stressful and you had to remember what they want and how much it all costs and if you were wrong you'd have to smile to them and fight the urge to slap them.

She rested her head against the back of the sofa and closed her eyes; she jumped at the cold hands that touched her face.

Rose opened her eyes and saw The Doctor looking down at her smiling

"So how was your first day?"

"It was good, although I forgot how busy it gets"

"Yeah, I can imagine it gets real busy, it's a good spot for a bar. Dinner's ready in five minutes"

"Ooh, I came back just in time then"

"Yep, do you want a drink?"

"No thanks, I just had one"

"Ok" said The Doctor and lightly kissed Rose and went to the kitchen.

Rose decided to follow him and try and get a sneaky taste.

As Rose was about to get in to the kitchen, a strong arm came in front of her, stopping her from getting in.

"What do you think you're doing missy?" asked The Doctor

"Well, I was gonna try and come in and sneak a little taster, but I'm guessing you aren't going to let me in"

"Well done, you guessed right, now go watch TV and dinner will be ready in a minute, I don't want you ruining my surprise."

"Ooooh, what surprise?"

"You'll just have to wait a couple of minutes to find out" said The Doctor and pushed her towards the sofa. "Now sit here and I will come and get you when dinner's ready, ok?"

"Ok" sighed Rose

The Doctor kissed Rose on the forehead and back in to the kitchen

--

Five minutes later The Doctor came in to the living room to get a very impatient Rose.

"Dinner is now ready"

"Thank god!" relieved Rose.

The Doctor laughed and escorted Rose in to the dining room where Rose saw candles lit on the table and the lights were dimmed.

"What's all this?" asked Rose

"Well, I thought I'd do something nice for you and I thought you'd want a nice relaxing night after your first day"

"Awww, that's so sweet, thank you "

"It's ok, now let's eat, I don't know about you but I'm starving"

"Me too, haven't really had much to eat today" said Rose as she sat down

"Why not?" said The Doctor, frowning.

"I haven't had much time, been busy, y'know"

"Didn't you have any breakfast?"

"Well, I had a banana"

"Roseee" said The Doctor disapprovingly

"What, it was a banana. I thought you would approve"

"Yeah well, eat up"

"I will"

--

"That was amazing! Thank you" said Rose

"You're welcome"

"So, how was your day then?"

"Oh, y'know, very fun, lectures and marking, the usual"

"Sounds like so much fun" said Rose sarcastically.

"Well, sorry if my job isn't quite as exciting as yours"

"Oh, yours is exciting" said Rose "For geeks" jokes Rose

"Very funny Rose, I'm in stitches"

"You should be, it was quite funny"

"Yeah ok, sure it is"

The Doctor went back to thinking of earlier today when he saw her flirting with the man at the bar, obviously his face showed that he was thinking about it because Rose spotted something was up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Bull, what is it?"

"Nothing, just, you seemed very friendly with that guy earlier"

"What guy?"

"Y'know, that guy in the bar after I left."

"Oh right, that guy, what about him?"

"Nothing, just, did you like him?"

"Not really, why?"

"Nothing, it's just that he was flirting with you and you were clearly flirting back." The Doctor blurted out.

"So . . ."

"Do you think that one day you're gonna flirt with a guy and it'll be more than flirting?"

"What, like I'll fall for him or something?"

"Well, yeah"

"No, as if, i love you more than anyone, ever!"

"Really?"

"Yes" said Rose and walked up to and knelt down "Listen, you never have anything to worry about, I'm always gonna come home to you, I promise" said Rose and kissed him on the lips.

"You're right, sorry; I thought about it too much, I was just being protective"

"It's ok, besides, I like having a man who loves me and wants to protect me."

"Good" said The Doctor "Shall we go to bed now?"

"Yep" said Rose, dragging The Doctor to bed as quickly as possible.


	13. Chapter 13

The Doctor and Rose had now been on this universe for 1 ½ months, everything was perfect, Rose was enjoying working most nights at the bar, she and The Doctor were happy and her mum and dad were happily together, nothing could take the happiness from her.

Rose had decided that it was her day off, so she would go back to the mansion and have some quality time with her dad alone whilst Jackie was at work and Tony was at nursery.

Pete walked in to the kitchen and handed Rose a cup of tea.

"Thanks" Rose was curled up on the sofa, covered in a blanket.

"Make y'self at home why don't ya" joked Pete.

"Don't worry, I will"

"So, "started Pete as he sat down "How's work?"

"It's good, I really like it"

"The Doctor still getting jealous then?"

"Not really, we had a chat and I _**think**_ he's got over the jealousy thing, but who knows"

"Yeah well, it's a good thing if he's jealous of other guys, it shows he truly loves and cares about you."

"Yeah I know"

"Good"

Suddenly Pete began to cough.

"You alright?" asked Rose, concerned

"Yeah, chest infection"

"Yeah right Dad, it's more than a chest infection, a chest infection doesn't make you tired by walking up the path to the house"

"Ok, it's a real bad chest infection"

"Dad. . ." said Rose disapprovingly

Pete walked over to sit next to Rose and hugged her.

"Rose, listen to me, I am fine, trust me!"

The door opened and in came Jackie

"Pete?" shouted Jackie

"Right, leave this conversation; you know what your mums like about it"

"Alright, alright" said Rose putting up her hands in defeat.

Jackie walked in and looked at the 2 sat on the sofa and smiled.

"Hey you 2, what you talking about" asked Jackie, glad that Pete and Rose

"Nothing!" blurted Pete and Rose at the same time.

"Okaaayyyy" said Jackie "Anyone want another cuppa?"

"I will Jacks" said Pete

"Rose? You want another?"

"No thanks mum, I better be off home, The Doctor'll be back soon."

"Ok sweetheart" said Jackie

Pete got up and walked with Rose to the door

"I'll see ya later Rose, I love you"

"Love you too Dad"

"Oh, and Rose"

"Yeah?"

"I'm fine, ok? You don't have to worry, I promise"

"See ya later Dad, bye" said Rose, hugged Pete goodbye and left.

--

Rose was lying on the sofa watching TV when she heard The Doctor come in.

She jumped when she felt his cold hands on her shoulders.

"Hey" whispered The Doctor in her ear.

Rose turned around to face him "Hey"

"You alright?" asked The Doctor as he went to sit next to Rose.

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Rose quietly.

"Sure?"

"Yeah" said Rose not looking The Doctor in the eye.

After a minute of silence The Doctor asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" snapped Rose "I'm fine, honest!"

"Ok, ok"

Another minute of silence passed and The Doctor could tell something was bothering Rose, and he knew she would tell him a minute; she never was good at keeping secrets.

Rose lifted her head and looked at The Doctor and moved closer to him and put her head on his chest.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" asked The Doctor very worried now.

Rose took a deep breath.

"It's my Dad"

"What about him, he's ok isn't he?"

"That's the thing, I don't think he is ok."

"What d'ya mean?"

"It's his chest infection, it's something more, I just can tell"

"What? Why do you think this?"

"He's just ill, I can tell, he's tired easily, he's got a terrible cough, it's something serious I can tell!"

"Hey, hey, shhh" said The Doctor holding her closer to him and kissing her on the forehead "He'll be ok, he's fit and healthy."

"Yeah, but what if he isn't?"

"But he is, and that's the main thing, if he says it's a chest infection and the doctor's say it's a chest infection then that's all it is, I promise."

"Really?" said Rose looking up with her tear stained eyes.

"Yes"

"Ok, I just don't wanna lose him, not again, I love him too much"

"I know, anyone who saw you two together see's that, you're two of a kind, like father like daughter"

Rose laughed quietly.

"Everyone always says that, whenever we're at parties, we always stay together and everyone's just like 'you can tell you two are father and daughter' and at first I didn't think that was possible but we are father and daughter, we act just like one another"

"I know." Said The Doctor "Listen, how about we forget everything and let's get a Chinese, yeah?"

"Yeah, but not now, in a bit, I just wanna be with you" said Rose holding on tighter to The Doctor.

"Ok, we'll some in a bit" said The Doctor and kissed Rose on the forehead again, he hated seeing her like this, all worried and upset, Pete was fine though, it would be the death of Rose if anything ever happened to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Rose woke up the next morning as the sound of her alarm went off, she was curled up next to The Doctor with hair covering her face.

Rose groaned and looked up to see The Doctor rubbing his eyes, he was just like her when it came to waking up, once he had a cup of tea in him, he was fine.

"Rose, please move, I've got to get ready" said The Doctor

"I don't wanna, I'm very comfy here thank you very much, besides I don't have work for another 2 hours!"

"Yes, well some people have to get to work early, unlike you who goes to work at 10am"

"Yeah well, I'm just pure lazy to actually get up _and_ dressed at this time like you normal people" said Rose poking her tongue between her teeth.

"I know, you are so lazy!" teased The Doctor

"Yep" laughed Rose

The Doctor got up and got dressed and had a cup of tea before going to work.

Rose was looking down at the floor, avoiding The Doctor's gaze.

The Doctor sat down next to Rose and looked at her

"You okay?" asked The Doctor softly

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Honest?"

"Honest, I'm fine, I promise, now go, you're gonna be late"

"Alright, I'll see you later then" said The Doctor who kissed Rose on the lips and left for work.

'He's fine' thought Rose 'I'm just over reacting and worrying over nothing'

--

Rose walked in to the bar to see Ben clearly bored as he was flipping a beer mat on the edge of the bar.

Ben looked up to see Rose walking in; he could tell something was wrong straight away.

"Hey!" said Rose, trying to sound cheery, she could tell Ben knew something was wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong?" said Ben getting straight to the point.

Rose sighed and started to explain what was wrong.

"I know this is gonna sound so stupid, but I'm worried about my Dad." Began Rose

"What about him, he's alright isn't he?" interrupted Ben

"Hey! Don't interrupt!"

"Oh, right, sorry"

"I'll forgive you" smiled Rose "Anyway, you know that he's got his chest infection thing, and I'm just worried about him, it's gotta be more than a chest infection, something's wrong with him, I know it!" said Rose and sat down on the chair by the bar and put her head down on the bar.

Ben walked over to her and sat on the opposite chair.

"Come here" said Ben and held her close to him for comfort. "I've known your Dad for ages and ther is nothing wrong with him" said Ben and lifted Rose's head to look her in the eye "I promise"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

"Ok"

"Ok" said Ben as Rose hugged him tighter. "Now, let's get to work, hopefully it's gonna be a quiet one so we can mess around" said Ben like a little kid.

"Yay!"

--

Later on Rose and Ben were stood there behind the bar in fits of laughter.

"I swear I thought the lid was on!" insisted Rose, trying to think of an excuse why the lid came of the mixer and why there were bits of fruit everywhere.

"Yeah, right, of course you did!"

"I did!"

"Yeah, yeah save your excuses!" said Ben whilst chucking a bit of half blended fruit at Rose.

"Ben! That's disgusting" said Rose trying to aim some at Ben but completely missing.

Rose and Ben both looked at the door when they heard it open, and to their surprise it was Pete.

"Hey kids"

"Hey" said Ben and Rose together.

Pete looked down at the mess on the bar and laughed

"How the hell did you do this?"

Rose and Ben pointed to one another.

"You 2 are like little kids, blaming each other"

"Yeah well, not my fault I've got a mental age of a 3 year old" joked Ben

Rose started laughing again then looked at Pete "What are you doing here? You never come up to this end of London"

"Yeah well, I wanted to see my daughter, what is wrong with that?"

Rose gave Pete a look which clearly said I don't believe you

"Yeah, right"

"Ok, well I did want to see you; I just wanted to tell you something"

"Ok, shoot"

"The Doctor came to see me today and said you were upset"

Ben interrupted and said " I think I'm just gonna go check something" and walked away giving them some space.

"Right, and what did he say to you?"

"He said that you were worried about me, which by the way you don't have to be, but because I love you, I decided I would go to the Doctors and get tests and all that stuff done, just to make you not worry and know that I _am_ fine, ok?"

"Ok, you didn't need to do that for me"

"Yes I did, and don't kill The Doctor for speaking to me, he was trying to help, ok?"

"Ok, don't worry I won't kill him or have a go at him, I'll actually thank him"

"OK, you do that, now I'll see you later, I told your mum I was only coming out for milk" laughed Pete

"OK, you better go then, you've come abit too far for some milk"

"I know, anyway, I'll see ya later love"

"Alright, see ya later"

All of a sudden Ben walked in, as if pure coincidence that Pete had just left

"Everything alright then?"

"Yeah everything's fine" smiled Rose


	15. Chapter 15

Rose walked in to the flat and dumped her keys on the side, she knew she was late and she just hoped The Doctor wasn't mad at her.

She could hear the TV playing, but knowing The Doctor he wouldn't be watching it.

She walked in to the living room to see The Doctor sat there, actually wacthing the TV.

"Heya" he greeted

"Hey"

"I didn't know if you were hungry so there's some pizza if you want some."

"Oh, right" said Rose, stunned at the fact he wasn't surprised that she was a few hours late. "Thanks"

Rose walked in to the kitchen and put the pizza on a plate and went to sit next to The Doctor on the sofa.

Rose started to eat the pizza and moved the plate over to The Doctor, offering him some

"Awww, thanks"

"You're welcome" smiled Rose "Only once slice though"

"OK"

After Rose finished the pizza she put the plate on the table infront of her and lay down on the sofa and curled up to The Doctor.

"This is nice" said Rose

"What is?" muttered The Doctor in to Rose's ear.

"This, us , just cuddling, I like it"

The Doctor laughed and kissed Rose's head

"Me too"

The Doctor and Rose lay in each others arms, watching the TV happily.

After a while Rose thought she had beter say something about earlier.

"So. . ."

The Docotr looked down at Rose confused.

"So?"

"So, you talked to my Dad"

"Yeeeess"

"You didn't need to y'know"

"Oh yes I did, you were upset, I was doing you a favour"

"How'd you figure that one out?"

"Weeeellll, if I hadn't gone to see Pete about you being concerned and upset, he would never have known how you felt and you would have continued being upset and not saying anything about it to him" explained The Doctor smugly

"I so would have said something, you just happened to get there before me"

"Yeah, right"

"Yeahh! I'm good at expressing my feelings"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No you- " began The Doctor who was cut of by Rose

"Anyway, all I wanted to say was thank you for doing that"

"You are so welcome"said The Doctor and kissed Rose on the lips passionately.

"I'm so lucky to have you, I love you" said Rose, kissing The Doctor again

"I'm so lucky to have you too and of course I love you too, more than anything in the universe!"

"Yeah?"

"Yes, we both need each other"

"Yep, we do, don't know how I could live without you again"

"I could never live without you, I'm never gonna let that happen, trust me"

"OK, I trust you" said Rose, looking him in the eye.

"Good, I'm glad you trust me"

"Yep, now shut up, I wanna watch Eastenders!"

`"Oh god forbid you miss a second of Eastenders!"

"I know, big dilemma"

"Well, how about for one night we miss it?"

"Why?"

"Well I was thinking we could skip it and just go to bed" said The Doctor and began kissing Rose passionately once again so that she understand what he meant.

"Well, I suppose I could miss one episode!"

At this The Doctor threw Rose up in his arms and carried Rose off to bed whilst kissing her.


	16. Chapter 16

Rose decided she would get another drink from the bar.

Rose lifted her shot glass up the air, slighty drunk and spilled some of her drink.

"I love this job so much! Drinks, drinks and more drinks!" said Rose whilst downing her shot.

"I can tell you love it"

Ben had decided to close up early so that he and Rose could have a little party of their own.

Rose decided she would change the music so that it was music that she could dance, once Rose changed it, she walked over to Ben and dragged him to dance with her.

"No, no no! You know I don't dance!" protested Ben

"Oh please!! No-one will see, there's only me and you here! Pleaseee" begged Rose, putting on her bets puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, don't do the eye thing!"

Rose continued to stare at him until he cracked "OK! I'll dance"

"Thank you" said Rose and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah yeah" said Ben as he got up and swirled Rose around.

Ben and Rose continued to stand there dancing to the rhythm of the music, well Rose did, Ben just kind of went along with what Rose was doing.

After a while Rose was getting slightly bored.

"Ben"

Ben turned around to look at Rose and saw that she had stopped dancing

"Yesss"

"I'm bored of dancing now"

"Thank god" said a very relieved Ben and slouched back down

Rose sat next to him and reached to get her drink

"I knew you were gonna say that!"

"What are you, phsychic or something?"

"Pfft! No! I just know you reallyyyyy well"

"Yeah, I suppose we know each other pretty well, it's a good thing though"

"I know, you're the only person who can read me inside out and tell how I'm feeling just by the look on my face"

"What about The Doctor? He's the one that loves you, not me" said Ben looking away from her.

"Yeah I know, he gets me but you know what I'm like when I'm at my lowest, he's never seen me like that, I hope he never does!"

"Yeah well you were bad back then. Listen, how about we go get something to eat, I dunno about you but I'm starving!"

"OK, but I want another drink first" said Rose and walked over the bar and got a vodka bottle and drizzled most it in to her mouth "There, done!"

"You are so drunk!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not, I'm just abit tipsy!"

"Alright, alright you're not, now come on, I want some chips!"

Rose linked her arm in Ben's and walked along side him so that she wouldn't fall over.

--

Rose and Ben walked up to Rose's flat after eating their chips and going for a walk down the river.

"Hey! It's my flat!" shouted Rose putting one arm in the air

"Well done Tipsy, now come on and let's go in, where are ya keys?"

"I dunno, in my bag?"

"OK, well give me them"

"Why?"

"Cos there is no way you can open the door when you're like this, you wont even be able to get the key in"

"Fine, here" said Rose and passed him the keys

"Thank you"

Rose and Ben walked in to Rose's flat to see The Doctor standing there.

"Oops" said Rose "Am I late?" Rose was holding on to Ben as tightly as she could so that she didn't fall.

"No, it's fine" siad The Doctor trying to hide his jealousy, he should be the one holding her up.

"OK" Rose turned to face Ben and patted his chst flirtaciously "I'll see ya tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah alright, I'll see ya later R" said Ben and walked out the door, before he walked out the door he mouthed 'sorry' towards The Doctor.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." said The Doctor and carried Rose in his arms and took her to bed.

As The Doctor put her to bed he started wondering if there was something more between Rose and Ben, she had said they used to be togther a while ago but now they were just friends, we they more than that now? The Doctor shook his head fiercely, as if it would take away the thoughts. He couldn't think like that, Rose loved him and The Doctor loved her, but how long will it last?


	17. Chapter 17

Rose woke up and groaned, she could barely remember anything from last night, all she could remembe was dancing, dancing with Ben. As the memories flooded back, she began to wonder where she was, she was home, how did she get back here?

Rose rolled over to hug cuddle up next to The Doctor, but when she turned around he wasn't there, it was Saturday morning, where was he, he doesn't have work.

Rose decided now was a better time then any to get up, she walked towards the living room, dragging her feet across the floor hoping to see The Doctor.

Rose got to the living room and saw The Doctor sitting on the sofa watching TV, The Doctor who clearly heard Rose coming in turned around at smiled at Rose.

"Morning sleepy head, how are you?"

"I feel ok" said Rose sitting next to him on the sofa and cuddling up to him.

"Good. So, did you have a good time last night?" asked The Doctor.

"I think so, I can't really remember much, all I remember is dancing, so I assume I had a good time."

"Good" said The Doctor kissing Rose's forehead, he could just imagine her dancing on the dance floor with Ben, he hated the thought of it.

"I better get dressed it 11:30" yawned Rose

"Yeah, you better, go on, get dressed" said The Doctor clearly angry and annoyed.

"OK" said Rose getting up and kissed The Doctor on the lips passionately.

__

10 minutes later Rose was dressed.

"Wow, that was quick for you" said The Doctor

"I know, how good am I?"

"Very, you can now get dressed in 10 minutes" teased The Doctor.

Rose was about to come back with a great reponse but was interupted by her phone ringing.

Rose picked up the phone and answered it "Hello?" said Rose

"Hey Rose, it's Ben"

"Oh hey Ben, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were and if you could actually remember anything from last night"

"Oh well I can remember some things, all I remember is us 2 dancing and that's about it"

"Yeah well you were pretty drunk after that"

"I can tell" laughed Rose.

"Anyway I'd better do, I'll see ya later, I just wanted to ring to see how you were"

"Oh well thanks, I'll see ya in abit"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye" called Rose down the phone.

Rose hung up and looked at The Doctor and that something was clearly wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" said The Doctor turning around avoiding her gaze.

"Yeah there is, what is it?"

"Nothing honest"

"Fine then!" said Rose and started walking towards the kitchen

"Do you love Ben?" blurted out The Doctor, not realising what he had just said.

"What?!"

The Doctor that he couldn't get out of it now, so he'd just say what he felt.

"Do you like Ben more then a friend?"

"No!" Yelled Rose "Why?"

"The way you were holding on to him last night, the way you looked at him!"

"I didn't hold him or look at him like anything!" shouted Rose, clearly very angry now.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't, Ben is a friend, just a friend!"

"Wel why are you so close?"

"Because. . because. . .because he knows me well that's all!"

"Well how come he knows you so well? He knows you better than I do and I'm supposed to be your boyfriend!"

"You are my boyfriend, I love you, I've never loved Ben ever!"

"Then why does he know you so well?"

"Because he's seen my when I've been at my lowest, when I've been so upset and empty, he gave me hope and helped me get back to normal!"

"You used to be with him and date him, there's clearly still something there! Just admit it!"

"..Me and Ben!" yelled Rose "I can't believe you would even think I would look at someone else except you! You are unbelievable!" shouted Rose and stormed to the front door, grabbed her shoes and stormed out.

The Doctor follwed her and shouted after her.

"Rose! Rose, I'm sorry!" yelled The Doctor but it was no use, Rose was alread out of sight.

__

Rose walked around for about half an hour before she realised where she was, she was near Ben's flat, she had come here without even realising.

Rose decided since she was here she would go see him

Rose walked up to Ben's flat and knocked on the door and waited for Ben to answer.

Ben opened the door and had a surprised look on his face.

"Hey, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" asked Ben

"Me and The Doctor had a stupid fight, I didn't know where to, I just stormed out" said Rose and began to cry.

Ben pulled her in to his armed and stroked her hair.

"Hey, hey, calm down, everything's alright"

Ben took Rose's hand and led her in to his flat and sat her down on the sofa, 5 minutes later once she had calmed down he passed her a cup of tea.

"Thanks" said Rose as she took the cup of tea.

"So what happend?" asked Ben with concern

"I dunno, just after you rang he kept saying that me and you were a couple and stuff, he's getting way too jealous"

"Well, can you blame him? Look at you, you're gorgeous and amazing" said Ben with all seriousness.

"Thanks, I wouldn't really agree with you though." said Rose looking down at her cup of tea.

"Well you should agree with me, I'm always right" joked Ben

"Yeah course you are" said Rose sarcastically, Rose put her mug on the table and looked at Ben " Can I have a hug?" asked Rose

"Do you even have to ask?" said Ben and pulled Rose in to a hug "He'll get over this y'know" he whispered in her ear.

"I really hope so" said Rose as she pulled away

"He will, I promise. He loves you way too much to lose you" said Ben and stroked Rose's hair soothingly.

"Yeah I suppose he does." said Rose and looked at Ben

The two of them continued to stare at one another for another minute before they gently moved their faces towards one another and moved their lips on to each others and kissed.


	18. Chapter 18

Rose pulled Ben closer to her and kissed him more passionately.

They both lay on top of one another on the sofa and Rose started to undo Ben's shirt.

Deep inside, Rose knew she shouldn't be doing this and that it was wrong, but she felt better for doing it, it took away the problems for just a minute, although she knew that it would cause a lot more problems.

They both continued and were now stripped down to their underwear.

Rose was running her hands through Ben's dark hair and pulled him towards her, Ben began to kiss Rose down her chest and her stomach.

Everything seemed as if it wasn't happening, but then Rose's phone began to ring in her bag and she suddenly came back in to reality and what was going on around her.

Rose turned over and grabbed her bag which was on the floor and got out her phone.

"Leave it" said Ben and moved towards Rose, trying to kiss her.

Rose opened the phone and answered it, much to Ben's disappointment.

Ben looked at Rose as he saw the shocked and upset expression that came across her face.

Rose finally hung up the phone and looked at Ben

"I've gotta go!" said Rose and quickly picked her clothes and put them on.

"Why?" asked Ben "What'd happened?"

"It's my dad" said Rose "He's in hospital"

"Right" said Ben trying to think straight "Well I'll drive you there, you can't walk"

"Fine, but hurry up" said Rose impatiently.

"OK, OK" said Ben, rushing to get his clothes on.

--

Rose got out of the car as quickly as she could and rushed to the area where Pete was.

Rose finally found the place and walked in to see Pete in the bed full of wires and an oxygen mask and Jackie sitting beside him.

"Hiya love" said Jackie looking up at Rose

"Hi" whispered Rose; she looked at her father, shocked by all the wires and machines.

"I'll leave you and ya dad to talk sweetheart" said Jackie and dragged Ben away with her "We'll be back in abit"

"OK" said Rose, she turned around to see her Dad looking at her and smiling.

"Thank god she's gone now; she's driving me crackers, keeps rambling on about Katie Price and that Posh spice"

Rose sat down on the chair next to him and Pete took her hand.

"It looks worse than it is love. Honest" said Pete, seeing that Rose was shocked by everything.

"I know" whispered Rose.

For a minute they both sat there in silence, Rose looked around the room taking in her surroundings, every one of the patients were older than her Dad.

"Bet you're loving this, being with all the oldies" joked Rose.

"Oh, yeah" said Pete "Its bloody fantastic!"

"I bet"

Rose and Pete sat there laughing for a minute then Rose looked at him seriously as to say stop joking about and tell me what's going on.

"Right, it's nothing serious, it's just something with my lungs"

"What's wrong with ya lungs?" demanded Rose

Pete leaned in closer to Rose.

"I've got pneumonia, it's nothing serious, they can sort it out like that" said Pete and clicked his fingers.

"Oh, nothing serious at all then, what's with the oxygen mask then if it's not serious? You can't breathe on ya own Dad, it is serious"

"Listen to me Rose, it's not, I promise" said Pete and took Rose's face in his hands "Trust me"

Rose looked him in the eye and looked down

"OK"

"Good, I'll be fine, tough as old boots me"

"Yeah right, that's why you scream every time you see a spider then is it?" joked Rose.

"I do not scream!" insisted Pete

"Do!"

"Not!"

"Do!"

"Alright maybe I do, but in my defence it is a very manly scream" said Pete proudly.

"Yeah, course it is Dad course it is" said Rose.

--

Pete and Rose continued talking for about an hour; Rose had told him everything that had happened with The Doctor, the only part she didn't mention was the Ben bit.

"It'll be fine Rose, just go out more with him, do stuff"

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, y'know, stuff"

"Right, stuff, that really helps thanks" said Rose sarcastically

"Well, can't you cut down your hours at the bar or something?"

"I don't wanna, I like my job, I love it, I'm actually good it, me! I'm not good at anything!"

"Yes you are, you're brilliant"

"Yeah, well, I'd disagree with ya"

At that moment Ben and Jackie walked in, now with another arrival, Tony.

Rose looked up at Ben.

"We best be off Ben"

"Yeah, we'll go, I'll give you a lift home R."

"Oh, right, thanks" said Rose, avoiding eye contact.

Rose bent down to Pete and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"See ya later Dad"

"See ya later love"

"Rosee!" moaned Tony "Do you have to go?"

"Sorry Tony I do, I haven't been home all day, I need to see John"

"Where've you been all day?" asked Jackie

"Just at Ben's."

"Right" said Jackie.

"Anyway, I'll see ya later"

Rose and Ben walked out of the hospital and got in to Ben's car; Ben looked over at Rose and could see she was upset.

"Come here" said Ben and hugged Rose close to him as she cried.

--

Ben pulled up at Rose's flat and dropped her off

"He'll be alright y'know" said Ben as Rose got out of car

"I know" said Rose "Thanks Ben, for everything, I'll see ya tomorrow at work ok?"

"OK, I was gonna say you could have time off but knowing you you'll want ta be busy"

"You know we so well" laughed Rose "See ta later" said Rose and shut the car door.

Rose walked up to the flat and tried to be as quiet as she could, it was getting quite late now.

Rose shut the door and saw The Doctor standing there with sympathetic eyes and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Rose" said The Doctor "I didn't mean to be like that, then you're mum called, I'm so sorry sweetheart"

"It's fine, I'm fine" said Rose and pushed The Doctor away, she couldn't stand to touch him, not after being with Ben earlier, it made her feel sick.

"I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see ya tomorrow" said Rose and rushed to their bedroom

"OK" said The Doctor, thinking she was still mad at him and everything that happened today, she was bound to push him away, she was upset about everything, if only he hadn't shouted this morning, it was stupid, Ben and Rose are just friends, they would never do anything, at least that's what he thought.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a week since The Doctor and Rose had their fight, Pete was now out of hospital and would make a full recovery.

Rose had put everything that happened with Ben to the back of her mind, it was nothing, a mistake. She was upset, her mind clearly wasn't thinking straight.

Rose had been going to work every day acting like normal, she made sure her and The Doctor were extra close in front of Ben just to show him that what had happened was clearly a mistake and meant nothing. It also showed The Doctor that she was ok now and everything would be ok between them.

--

Rose and Ben had just finished work and they were on their way to Rose's parents for a party, The Doctor would be there later, it would be the first time all 3 of them are in a room together since The Doctor and Rose had their fight.

Rose and Ben walked in silence to the mansion, not really knowing what to say to one another, when they got to the mansion they both relaxed abit more because they would talk to other people.

Rose stood in the corner of the living room, Ben was playing with Tony and Jackie and Pete were talking to some guests that had arrived Pete, she didn't really know who they were so she decided to stay away. All Rose did was count down the minutes till The Doctor would finish work.

--

Rose and Ben had been at the mansion for over an hour now and they were both bored rigid. Both of them were now stood in the corner with drinks in their hands.

"So. . ." began Ben

"So?"

"You're not gonna tell _John_ about – "began Ben but got cut off by Rose

"No" said Rose, shouting it out abit too loudly and everyone turned around to look at her.

"Ok, sorry"

Rose and Ben stood there for a few minutes not saying anything, Ben opened his mouth to speak when Rose smiled and ran over to the door, where The Doctor was.

"Hey!" greeted Rose.

"Hey you" smiled The Doctor and kissed Rose and put his arm around her waist. "Havin' fun?"

"Yeah, it's alright I suppose"

"I told you it would be ok once you did it"

"Yeah I guess, I've just stood in the corner though"

"Well I'm here now, just tell me if it's too much ok?"

"OK"

--

The Doctor had been at the mansion for about 2 hours and Rose hadn't left his side once. The Doctor could tell Rose hadn't dealt with Pete being ill no matter how many times everyone told her he would be ok.

For the first time in the whole evening Rose walked away, The Doctor followed her as she walked out to the garden and Rose leant against the wall.

"You alright?" asked The Doctor gently.

Rose simply nodded not trusting her voice, even though she nodded a tear fell down her cheek.

"No you're not, come here" said The Doctor and pulled her in to his arms. "You should have said you weren't ok, we could have left, your mum and dad would understand"

Rose lifted her head to look at The Doctor and wiped her eyes.

"I know, I just don't want to be upset, I don't want it to control me "

"It won't" said The Doctor "Rose, its ok to get upset, its normal."

"I know, I know, I just hate being like this"

"I know, you know you can tell me anything, no matter what it is"

"I know, I just didn't want to worry you"

"Awww, Rose, if we're gonna work we have to tell each other everything, no matter what it is"

"Really?" said Rose looking The Doctor in the eye.

"Yes"

"Everything?"

"Yes"

"Right then."

"What is it?"

"There's something you need to know" began Rose

"Yeah. . " said The Doctor.

"Me and Ben" said Rose "I nearly slept with Ben."

The Doctor took a step back and stared at Rose in shock

"What?"

"Me and Ben, it was nothing, it didn't mean anything, we just kissed, that's it, I promise"

"You and Ben?"

"Yeah" whispered Rose

The Doctor put his hand across his face, sinking in the information.

"When?" demanded The Doctor

"Last week when we had that fight, I went to Ben's, I needed someone to talk to."

"So you decided to sleep with him?"

"I didn't sleep with him!"

"Well almost, it doesn't matter, just the fact that you were going to makes me sick"

"I know, I'm sorry" cried Rose

"Sometimes sorry's not good enough"

The Doctor stormed in to the living room and walked towards Ben

"Doctor stop!" yelled Rose behind him.

"Stop! You're telling me to stop? I think it was you that should have stopped!"

"I know, I'm sorry!"

"Me too" said The Doctor and walked out and left Rose standing there yelling after him.


	20. Chapter 20

Rose stood there in shock of what had just happened, how could she have been so stupid?

"What was that all about?" yelled Jackie

Ben walked up to Rose and whispered in her ear.

"Go after him"

"What?"

"Go after him, now before he does something stupid"

"He wouldn't. . "

"You never know, now go"

"OK, I'll try and find him"

Rose looked at everyone in the room apologetically and left to go and find The Doctor.

"What the hell has she done?" asked Jackie looking at Ben.

Ben turned to face Jackie and began to explain to Jackie what had happened.

--

Rose went back to the flat; she didn't think he would be anywhere else. Rose carefully opened the door and walked in to the flat, to see The Doctor standing there just as she suspected.

For a minute they both stood there in silence, thinking of what to say.

Rose decided to speak first and whispered 'I'm sorry"

"Yeah" said The Doctor

"I am, it was a mistake, I just – "

"Just what?!" interrupted The Doctor "You just happened to kiss him? "

"No, you don't get how close me and Ben are!"

"Do you love him?" asked The Doctor

"What?"

"Do you love Ben? It's a simple question yes or no?"

"No! I don't love Ben, I've never loved Ben, he's just a friend, he's my best friend, that's all"

"I'm sure Ben doesn't see it that way."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that it's funny that as soon as we had a little fight he kisses you, tries to get you"

"It wasn't Ben's fault, it's my fault, if I had never walked out none of this would have happened."

"Technically it's my fault. I said that you and Ben were more than friends, which evidently you have just proved me to be correct!"

"..!" yelled Rose

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"I was upset, I wanted to forget what was happening between us just for a minute. Doctor you've got to listen to me, it meant nothing. Nothing at all" said Rose as she walked up to The Doctor and held his hands "I can't live without you Doctor, I've tried to and I hated every second of it, I've just got you back, I need you more than anyone."

"I need you too" Said The Doctor "You know I do, I just hate the thought of you and him"

"Then don't think about it"

"That's easier said than done Rose"

"I know, but don't give up on us, please. Give me one more chance, don't give up. What do ya say?"

The Doctor stood there staring at Rose about to give his answer.

--

SLAP!

Jackie Tyler's hand came in to contact with Ben's face.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" yelled Jackie "You could ruin everything they have, you know how much Rose wanted him back and how much she missed him. Hell, you picked up the pieces last time. Do you wanna see her like that again?!"

"Jackie, you know I don't want that"

"Then why ruin their relationship?"

"I didn't mean to, it just happened" insisted Ben.

"Oh, it just happened! Well that's alright then!" said Jackie sarcastically.

"Jackie it didn't mean anything and believe me I don't wanna see Rose like she was again, it broke my heart seeing her like that every day, she was lifeless and empty."

"Exactly you idiot! If anything happens between those two, I am holding you personally responsible. You got that?!"

Ben backed away as she began to yell "Yep, understood" he whispered

"Good! Now let's pray they'll be ok for your sake"

--

"Well?" asked Rose

"Rose. . ." began The Doctor "You know I could never leave you, I love you, more than anything in this world, this universe infact and every universe out there, you know that"

"I know, but are we gonna be ok me and you?"

"Yeah we'll be ok, I promise, it'll just take a while" said The Doctor stroking Rose's cheek.

"I know, I'm sorry, I've messed everything up haven't I?"

"No you haven't, if anything it's just proved our love for each other, we love each other and we can deal with anything."

"OK" whispered Rose, relieved that everything was going to be ok.

"OK, let's go to bed"

"Alright" said Rose and The Doctor walked towards their bedroom "Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, now come on."

Rose smiled, happy that everything was truly alright, they would be fine from now on, they were both strong together, like The Doctor said this just proved how strong they were together by their love. Now all she had to do was sort out Ben.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been a week since The Doctor found out about Rose and Ben, they made up, everything was fine, to be honest they were happier than ever, they had no secrets anymore.

Rose had taken the whole week off to look after Pete whilst Jackie was at work although Pete said he didn't need looking after, and he didn't seem like he needed looking after, Jackie still wanted someone with him just in case.

Rose handed Pete a cup of tea and sat on the chair opposite him.

"So, are you and The Doctor ok?" said Pete hopeful

"Yep, we're perfect"

"Really?" said Pete shocked

"Yes! I know what I did was stupid and if I were him I wouldn't have forgiven me, but somehow he did."

"Good, I'm glad, I don't want you sad again." Said Pete truthfully "Back then, it was hard to look at you without it breaking my heart, you looked so empty and broken."

"Oh, thanks Dad" said Rose sarcastically.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I do. And to make sure that doesn't happen I am going to quit working at the bar" said Rose.

"Why?"

"Well, The Doctor doesn't trust me with Ben alone, he hasn't said it but I can tell it unnerves him a bit, so as now am officially looking for a job." Said Rose and put her feet on to the stool.

"Yeah" said Pete sarcastically "Really looks like it"

"I am!" insisted Rose "I just can't find the right job yet"

"Course you can't" said Pete with a smile on his face.

"I cant!"

"Well, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, anything to be honest"

"Well why don't you just work in a shop like normal people do?"

"Seriously? A shop!" said Rose

"Yeah! Why not?"

"That's the most boring thing I've ever heard."

"Ok, not a normal boring shop then"

"No, definitely not a normal boring shop!"

"You're too picky"

"Am not!" argued Rose

"Are too"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Fine, I am but I just don't wanna spend the rest of my life working in some boring old shop"

"Well, theres always Torchwood" stated Pete

"Torchwood? Seriously?"

"Why not? You were amazing at that job" said Pete "Plus it's good money and you know the job inside out already"

"I guess so, I just hate Torchwood though."

"Well, don't think of it as Torchwood, think of it as helping the universe"

"Helping the universe?"

"Yeah! And you know The Doctor would most definitely approve" said Pete knowing that would make Rose agree.

"I guess so."

"Is that a yes then?"

"Yeah go on then, a month trial though! Just to see if I like it!"

"Fine by me, I'll go ring Jake now" said Pete and got up out of the sofa and walked towards the phone to inform Jake.

--

The Doctor and Rose were sat eating their dinner in peace.

"So what did you do today then?" asked The Doctor

"I just went to see Dad again, Mum hasn't had chance to have a day off yet"

"Oh right, have fun?"

"Yeah, we had a nice chat about jobs and stuff"

"Jobs?"

"I'm gonna quit my job" blurted out Rose

"What? Why?"

"I just think I should now."

"You don't have to Rose" started The Doctor but got cut off by Rose.

"I do, and there are plenty of jobs, y'know shops and stuff" said Rose

"Shops? Like boring shops?" said The Doctor "You hate working in shops"

"OK, not shops, Dad suggested working at Torchwood again, but I'm not sure"

"That's a great idea!" beamed The Doctor

"Really?" said Rose

"Yeah, I think it's a great idea, but it's up to you"

"I know, thing is I think Dad's rung Jake and said I'm gonna, so there's no going back. So when do you start?"

Rose was about to answer but was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it" said Rose

Rose walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

The Doctor watched her on the phone wondering who it was, every now and then she would say something, but not long answers.

A few minutes later Rose hung up the phone and walked back towards The Doctor.

"That was dad" said Rose "Rang about the job, he said I could start on Monday morning"

"Oh, that's great" beamed The Doctor and got up and hugged Rose.

"Yep, thing is, I gotta Ben, is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine" said The Doctor calmly "He's your friend Rose, I'm not gonna stop you seeing him"

"I know that, I was just seeing if you were ok with it"

Deep down The Doctor knew he wasn't ok with it, but he just had to get used to them being together and that were only just friends but there was once a history.


	22. Chapter 22

Rose walked in to the bar for the first time in what seemed forever but was only a week.

Ben looked up from the bar and saw Rose walking in.

"Hey" greeted Ben softly

"Hey"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were looking after your Dad?"

"I am, I just came here to see you" said Rose sitting down "I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I quit"

"You what?"

"I quit, I've got a new job at Torchwood, I start tomorrow, I would have told you sooner but I've been busy y'know"

"Right. Is this just because The Doctor doesn't want you seeing me, cos if it is I can stop working here, I'm the boss, I can work from home"

"No, no! It's nothing to do with The Doctor, he didn't decide any of this , I just think if me and him are gonna work, I've got to quit here"

"But you hate Torchwood!" insisted Ben

"I know, but that was then –"

"And this is now" said Ben cutting her off.

"Well, yeah"

"Best get looking for a new bar maid then" said Ben

"Yeah, listen I'm sorry Ben – "

"Its fine, honestly"

"OK, listen, I best go, I'll see ya later though"

"Can't you stay for one drink?"

"I can't Ben, I'm sorry"

"OK. I miss you R"

"I miss you too, I'll see ya later" said Rose and left the bar.

--

"Hey!" greeted The Doctor as he walked in from work, Rose was at on the sofa watching TV.

"Hey" said Rose not looking up from the TV.

"Nice day?" said The Doctor and sat next to Rose

"Yeah", Rose cuddled up to The Doctor and put her head on his chest. "I told Ben", The Doctor tensed, just like he did every time he heard 'Ben'

"Right, how did he take it?"

"Fine, he was fine"

"Good"

"Yeah"

"How about we get a pizza tonight?" said The Doctor "And we can have a nice quiet night in, yeah?"

Rose looked up at The Doctor "Yeah, that sounds nice" she said and kissed him on the lips.

--

BEEP! BEEP!

Rose's alarm went off, it was her first day at Torchwood. Again. 'Great' she thought.

"Wake up sleepy head!" whispered The Doctor in her ear

"No"

"Rooossseeeee, you gotta get up, you've got too used to lie ins" joked The Doctor.

"Fine" complained Rose "I'll get up if I realllyyyy have to"

"Yes, you do really have to"

"Fine then"

--

Rose had taken over an hour and a half to get ready, all this was because she didn't know what to wear, does she wear something smart or casual.

She decided to go for the smart look, in a black skirt and jacket with a white blouse and her tied back.

"How do I look?" asked Rose to The Doctor when she was finally ready.

"Perfect, now go before you are later then you already are."

"Ok, bye" said Rose and kissed The Doctor before leaving for work, The Doctor finished his coffee and followed in her footsteps and went to work himself.

--

Rose turned up to Torchwood half an hour late, she thought she'd blame it on the tube or something like that claiming it was late.

Rose walked in and saw Jake and Pete standing at the front desk

"Hey, there she is!" said Pete relieved

"Sorry, I'm so late, I didn't know what to wear" she blurted out, 'There goes the tube plan'

"Well, you look fantastic" said Jake

"Thanks"

"Welcome" smiled Jake, Pete gave him a disapproving look "Sorry, lets get things started shall we?"

"Yep, what do I have to do?"

"Well, exactly the same as last time"

"What?! Exactly the same thing?"

"Yep, sorry"

"You have got to be kidding me, paperwork?"

"Yeah, I am sorry, your Dad didn't wanna make you either, but your Mum did"

"What?"

"It's a long story"

"Long day, now spill"

--

Jake had explained everything to Rose about what she would have to from now on.

"I have to redo the training?!"

"Yeah" said Jake and backed away, scared of getting a Tyler slap, he knew from Pete that Jackie's slaps hurt, he didn't wanna know what Rose's were like.

"Please tell me you're kidding"

"Nope"

"Fine, what do I have to do now then?" said Rose, bored.

"Photocopy."

"Photocopy what?"

"All of this" said Jake and handed Rose a pile of papers. "Then there's stuff you've gotta file"

Rose looked at Jake angrily as he backed out of the room and he quickly mouthed the word 'sorry'

"Well this could be interesting" said Rose to herself

--

4 and a half hours later Rose had finally finished the photocopying and filing. Rose couldn't believe it had taken her so long to actually finish everything until she looked at the clock saying that it was 4pm.

Rose walked up to Jake's desk, her hair was a mess and she looked exhausted.

"Done" stated Rose "I am not doing that ever again, alright?"

"Alright" said Jake, trying not to laugh

"I need to sit down, I cant work those bloody machines, they're so confusing."

"No they aren't!"

"Well. . . they are for me"

Jake laughed at her. "Please don't make me do that again, I think I will seriously go insane!"

"OK, no more photocopiers or filing"

"Thank you"

"Once again, you are welcome"

"Can I go home now?" asked Rose, it would take her at least half an hour to get back to the flat.

"Sure, how about tomorrow we do the training? Gte it over with"

"Sure" said Rose with a smile on her face, she loved the whole training part.

--

Half an hour after Rose, The Doctor got in from work.

"Hey" greeted Rose

"Hey"

"Have a good day?"

"Yeah it was good thanks" said The Doctor and walked up to Rose and kissed her on the lips "How was yours?"

"Eventful. I now know how to use a photocopier"

"Right, I bet you loved that" joked The Doctor

"Oh yeah, amazing, time of my life!" said Rose sarcastically "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I just got something to eat, didn't know if you'd be in"

"Oh, OK, so did I"

"Well, that means we have a whole night free"

"Yes it does, what are you trying to say"

The Doctor picked Rose up in his arms and laid her on the sofa and kissed her passionately.

"This is what I'm trying to say"

"Oh well, OK then" Said Rose and kissed The Doctor.


	23. Chapter 23

Rose had been working at Torchwood for 7 months now, and she was loving every second, it was completely different compared to the last time she worked there, this time she wasn't blaming them for anything.

Her and The Doctor we happily together, she was seeing Ben regularly now, not as much as she used to but still enough, in fact she was meeting him today for lunch.

Rose walked down to the foyer with her co-worker Hannah to go and meet Ben. They both walked down to the entrance to see Ben leaning against the wall completely bored.

"I think you're late Rose" said Hannah

"No I'm not! He" said Rose pointing at Ben "is late"

Ben looked up and saw both of them walking towards him, clearly talking about him.

"About time" said Ben "Where've you been?"

"Upstairs" replied Rose smartly

"Well I never "said Ben sarcastically "Who's your friend?" asked Ben

"Oh, this is Hannah" said Rose "Hannah, Ben, Ben, Hannah"

"Hi" said Hannah

Ben simply stared at her with his mouth open.

"Ben!" shouted Rose getting him out of his little trance.

"Sorry, Hi" he said putting his hand out to shake Hannah's hand "Nice to meet you"

"You too, I best be off for my lunch, I'll see ya later Rose"

"Why don't you join us?" asked Ben

"Erm, I think I'll pass for today, maybe some other time"

"Ok, bye" said Ben, his head following her as she left the building.

"Do you mind?" said Rose

"What?" said Ben turning round to face Rose

"Ogling my friend in broad daylight"

"I was not ogling, I was simply looking"

"More like staring"

"No it wasn't, besides she's pretty. Has she got a boyfriend by any chance?" he asked casually as they both walked out of the building.

"No she hasn't"

"Good, good"

"Good? Why's it good?"

"Well y'know, guys are useless, she's better off without one"

"Really?" said Rose

"Yeah"

Rose and Ben walked down the street looking for a place to eat.

"Do you want her number?"

"What for?"

"To call her!"

"Oh! Right, well if you don't mind"

"Why would I mind?"

"Well you work with her, wouldn't that be weird, I mean she knew you when me and you were dating"

"No, it wouldn't be weird, besides I've got a boyfriend, I'm happy, whereas you are lonely and sad"

"I am not lonely and sad!"

"Then you don't want her number?" teased Rose.

"Noo! I want her number!"

"Ok, I'll give you it in a minute. How about here to eat?"

"Yeah go on then, looks nice enough"

Rose and Ben got seated on a table and ordered their food, Rose was having a steak and Ben, as per usual was having pasta.

"So how are you and The Doctor?" asked Ben casually

"Fine, We're fine, great infact" said Rose picking up her drink.

"Good, good"

"Yep" said Rose looking down at her lap.

"What's up?"

"Nothing" she said.

"OK" said Ben letting it go.

"Oh! I'll give you Hannah's number before I forget!"

"Oh, thanks"

"You're welcome" said Rose handing him a piece of paper with Hannah's number on, finally Ben would have a girlfriend.

__

Rose got home from work and found The Doctor sitting on the sofa watching 'Brainiac Science Abuse', Rose sat on the sofa and watched it with him, she only tolerated watching these episodes because Richard Hammond presented it, of course she didn't tell The Doctor this.

"Hey" said The Doctor and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yep" he said popping the 'p' as per usual.

"Good" she said and lent her head on his shoulder.

"What about you? You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good, I think I've got Ben a girlfriend" she smiled proudly.

"Really? Who?"

"Hannah from Health and Safety"

"Oh right, nice choice"

"I know"

'Fantastic' thought The Doctor 'Now Ben's got a new girlfriend he won't want to be with Rose as much'

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked with concern

"Yeah" lied Rose.

"Ok, do you want something to eat, I made spaghetti bolognaise." Said The Doctor standing up about to walk to the kitchen.

"No, listen I've got to tell you something" said Rose seriously.

"OK" said The Doctor slowly and sat back down on the sofa. "What is it?"

"Listen, I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna come out and say it OK?"

"Ok"

"I –" started Rose but she couldn't say it, it reminded The Doctor of Bad Wolf Bay when they were saying goodbye and Rose was saying 'I love you', at this The Doctor know it must be serious. "I'm-I'm pregnant" said Rose eventually and looked up to see a shocked Doctor staring back at her.


	24. Chapter 24

The Doctor continued to stare at Rose for over a minute when suddenly he got up in shock, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, he thought he must of misheard.

"What?" asked The Doctor

"I-I'm pregnant" said Rose standing up as well hoping he wasn't going to faint from shock.

"With a baby?" he asked dumbly

"Yes"

"With my baby?"

"Yeah"

"You're pregnant with my baby?" said The Doctor just to make sure he wasn't imagining things or hearing voices in his head.

"Yes Doctor"

"I'm gonna be a Dad?" he asked.

"Yeah"

The Doctor ran his hand down his face "Well, that's-that's, that's bloody fantastic" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" said The Doctor and hugged Rose and spun her round. "It's the best thing in the world, you've gave me everything I could ever wish for!" he cupped Rose's face in his hands and kissed her in between speaking. "Wh-When did you find out?"

"About a week ago, I didn't know how to tell you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Oh my god, a baby!" exclaimed The Doctor in disbelief that he and Rose were really going to have a baby together, over these past few months he had imagined having a family, a baby with Rose, he never thought it would happen and now that it was he couldn't believe it. The Doctor placed his hand on Rose's stomach where their baby was.

"I know!" grinned Rose "Our baby" she said and placed her hands on top of The Doctors.

"How are you feeling? Are you ok?" asked The Doctor quickly

"I'm fine, I feel fine, I feel great in fact."

"Good, good. We've gotta sort some arrangement out with Torchwood, you cant be getting stressed or hurt or anything remotely harmful"

"Well we can worry about stress and harm after we tell my mother" said Rose, knowing that was going to be . . . difficult.

"Ah" was all The Doctor said, obviously knowing Jackie would either take it amazingly well or she would go insane and probably kill The Doctor. "Well, can't you just tell her, or get your Dad to tell her, you know she won't kill him, she loves him, and she would never kill him"

"No! You _and _me have to tell them together, it's our baby and we are in it together ok?"

"OK, when you put it like that I suppose." At this, Rose smiled in triumph. "But, please please please can we tell her tomorrow or the day after, or the day after that or- "

Rose could see where this was going so she decided to cut him off "We'll tell them tomorrow, it's Saturday, neither of us are at work, we'll tell them both then."

"Ok, that's good, I can calm down now"

"Good, you cant get stressed either, now how about we go to bed?"

"That sounds fantastic Miss Tyler" said The Doctor and lifted Rose up over his shoulder and carried off to bed. He had never felt this happy, this complete, it was the best feeling in the world, the only bad thing was tomorrow, telling Jackie Tyler, who would know if he would make it out alive.


	25. Chapter 25

The Doctor and Rose walked up to the mansion hand in hand, The Doctor was walking as slowly as he could, he didn't want to face Jackie Tyler whilst telling her she will be a Grandma, especially now he didn't have any regenerations.

They had finally walked up the drive and got to the front door and knocked quietly on the door and walked in to the mansion and saw Pete on the sofa playing with Tony and could hear Jackie in the kitchen doing something.

"Rose? Is that you?" called Jackie from inside the kitchen

"Yeah it's me." Said Rose "and The Doctor" she added.

"Alright. Do you two want a cuppa?"

"Yeah!" they both shouted back together.

"Rose!" yelled Tony and ran up to her and gave her legs a hug.

"Hey Tony!" she said and picked him up "You ok?" The Doctor watched Rose with Tony and thought that her with a child looked completely right, she would be an amazing mother.

"Yeah! Daddy's playing lego with me!"

"Really? You having fun?"

"Yeah"

"Good" she said and set Tony back on the floor to play.

Pete got up to greet the both of them "Heya love" he said and hugged Rose and shook The Doctor's hand.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, you're mothers driving me insane though, are you alright? You look nervous"

"No, no, no, I'm fine, perfect in fact!"

"Good"

"Yep, why's mum driving you insane then?"

"She's trying to cook and apparently I'm getting in the way so I just left her to it"

"Oh my god, she's cooking?" asked The Doctor shocked.

"I know, not the best idea ever for Jackie, but she insisted"

Just after Pete said this Jackie came walking in with 2 cups of tea in her hands.

"Here ya go you two" said Jackie passing Rose and The Doctor the cups. "Sit down, ya look daft just standing there"

"Oh, right, sorry" said Rose and sat down on the sofa along with The Doctor.

"What's up with you two?" asked Jackie "You're all nervous and twitchy."

"Twitchy?" said The Doctor " I am not twitchy"

"OK, then you're not twitchy but why are you nervous?"

"Ummmmm. .. . " said The Doctor trying to come up with something clever.

"Well?"

"Well, the thing is, me and Rose want to tell you both something"

"Which is?" asked Pete

"Well me and The Doctor,well we're, we're –"

"Spit it out Rose I'm getting old 'ere" joked Pete

"Me and The Doctor are having a baby!" she blurted out.

"What?" said Jackie and Pete together.

"Oh, you heard, don't make me say it again"

"You and him are having a baby?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god!" shouted Jackie

"Is that a good 'oh my god' or a bad 'oh my god'" whispered The Doctor in Rose's ear.

"That's fantastic!"

"Never mind" said The Doctor.

"Really?" asked Rose

"Yes, I'm gonna be a Grandma, I mean I'm a bit young but I think I could pull it off" Jackie walked over to Rose and The Doctor and hugged them

"You're not mad!" shouted The Doctor, relieved.

"Why would I be mad?"

"I dunno, I just thought you would be"

"No, I'm nto mad at all, in fact I'm over the moon!"

"Thank god" said The Doctor and Rose, glad that there wasn't going to be a fight among them.

"Congratulations you two" said Pete and hugged them both.

"Awww, thanks" said Rose

"Oh my god, the dinner!" shouted Jackie and ran to the kitchen

The Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and kissed Rose's forehead, he was glad Rose had such a caring and loving family, he always said he couldn't stand Jackie, but deep down he loved her like a mum, she was funny and loving and Pete was nice, he cared about Rose like a daughter even though she wasn't and they were connected like a father and daughter should.

"I'll sort something out with Torchwood if you want" said Pete to Rose.

"Oh, yeah, I feel really bad because I've only just started"

"I don't want her doing anything dangerous" butted in The Doctor.

"Don't worry, I can assure you she won't be doing anything of the sort"

Rose sat down with Tony whilst The Doctor and Pete sorted everything out, she couldn't be bothered to join in to their conversation.

--

Rose and The Doctor walked in to their flat, it was about 1am and all they wanted to do was go to bed.

"It wasn't that bad!" said Rose as she walked in to the flat.

"Not that bad! She was naming out child!" exclaimed The Doctor "And you were agreeing with her!"

"So? I liked the name. Besides it doesn't mean we have to use it"

"Robert? Why do you like that name? And I suppose"

"It's a nice name"

Rose walked in to their bedroom, got in to her pyjamas and got in to bed, soon followed by The Doctor.

"So, we've told your mum and dad, who else do we have to tell?" asked The Doctor, holding Rose close to him to keep her warm.

"I dunno, I'm gonna tell Jake and I've gotta tell Ben"

'That'll be fun' thought The Doctor 'I cant wait to see the look on his face'

"I think I better tell him on his own though" said Rose as if hearing The Doctor's thoughts. "I don't know how he's gonna take it"

"Ok, when are you gonna tell him?"

"On Monday, I'm meeting him for lunch, I'll tell him then"

"OK, now come on, let's get some sleep"

"OK, night" said Rose, kissed The Doctor and snuggled up to him for more warmth and went to sleep. As she went to sleep Rose kept thinking about how Ben was going to take the news, she just kept hoping he'd take it ok.


	26. Chapter 26

Rose woke up in bed in The Doctor's arms and looked to see him, once again, staring at her.

"What?" groaned Rose.

"Nothing!"

"Well stop staring at me!"

"What? Am I not allowed to stare at the mother of my child?"

"Well – well, you just can't stare at me like that"

"Fine then, I was simply looking at your beautiful face though" said The Doctor and leaned in for kiss, but at that moment Rose ran out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

The Doctor ran after her and saw her in the bathroom with her face down a toilet being sick, The Doctor walked towards her and knelt down next to her.

"I don't like this bit, I thought pregnancy was fun"

"Aww, sweetheart I know" said The Doctor and stroked her hair "Just think that it's worth it because at the end there will be a baby"

"Yeah" said Rose with a weak smile and she looked at The Doctor, who had a huge grin, as always whenever you mentioned the word 'baby'. "I better get dressed for work"

"Yep, and remember nothing dangerous!"

"Dont worry, I doubt Dad would let me even if I wanted to"

"Good" said The Doctor in triumph and turned around on his heels and walked to the bedroom to get dressed.

--

Rose walked in to Torchwood to see Jake standing at his desk with a smile on his face when he saw Rose, he ran over to her and gave her a huge hug.

"I guess you've found then" said Rose.

"Yeah, congrats Rose"

"Thanks Jake"

"You're welcome, and you're Dad told me about the whole 'nothing dangerous' thing and I've got to make sure you don't do anything dangerous etc etc" said Jake

"OK"

"So who have you told so far?"

"Well there's you now obviously, Mum, Dad and The Doctor, of course"

"Not Ben? You haven't told Ben?"

"No, I was planning on telling him at lunch, and have you seen Hannah today?"

"Yeah she came in just before you, had a massive smile on her face"

"Good, that means her and Ben are together, which means he won't be in a bad mood, which then makes it easier to tell him" said Rose with a smile on her face.

"I suppose"

"Yep, now what do I have to do today?"

--

"Hey Ben!" greeted Rose as she met Ben in the restaurant.

"Hey! You alright?"

"Yeah, you?" asked Rose as she sat down.

"Yep"

"Good, good. Hows Hannah?" asked Rose with her tongue poking between her teeth.

"She-She's good thanks"

"I bet she is" said Rose whilst raising her eyebrows.

"Shut up, anyway what you been doing, I ain't heard from you all weekend"

"Well me and The Doctor went to have dinner at Mum and Dad's and didn't get in to late, y'know what Mum's like"

"Yeah, why did you go for dinner? You never eat your Mum's cooking unless you really have to"

"Yeah well me and The Doctor needed to tell them something"

"Yeah, what?"

"We're having a baby" said Rose quickly

"Really?!" said a very shocked Ben

"Yeah"

"Oh, well congratulations" said Ben and walked to Rose and hugged her.

"Awww, thanks Ben" said Rose as he sat back down "Now tell me how you and Hannah went" said Rose and she leaned in towards Ben to hear better.

--

Rose walked in from work, she was over an hour late and she was absolutely knackered, she hated office work, unbelievably it was harder than the whole chasing aliens work.

Rose walked in and didn't see The Doctor sitting on the sofa like he usually did so she decided to go and look for him, she walked in and saw him, as she predicted there, he was making dinner for once.

"Hey" greeted The Doctor and kissed Rose "Look I'm making spag bol! Me!"

"Wow! This is a first!"

"I know!" said The Doctor, pleased of himself. "How was work?"

Rose walked back in the living room and lay on the sofa "Boring and tiring"

"Awww, did you at least have a nice lunch?"

"Yeah, I told Ben"

"Yeah? How did he take it?" asked The Doctor hoping that he would take it terribly so that he would never speak to Rose again

"He took it great, amazingly in fact"

'Damn!' thought The Doctor "Good, that's good"

"Yeah _and_ he has now got a girlfriend thanks to me" said Rose raising her hands and pointing to herself.

"Really? Who?"

"Hannah from Torchwood"

"Oh, she's nice, she suits him"

"Yeah she does."

--

Half an hour later dinner was ready and The Doctor had lit candles and everything he could to make the dinner romantic and calm.

"Awww, thank you it's lovely"

"You're welcome"

Rose sat down and began to eat, she was surprised at how good it actually tasted.

-

After dinner The Doctor and Rose decided to sit down on the sofa and watch TV, neither of them said anything, they were just content holding each other, suddenly The Doctor talked and Rose jumped.

"I got you something!" he blurted out

"Really? What?"

"Wait here" said The Doctor as he stood up and pointed to her/

"OK!"

The Doctor walked back in with a little bag and purple tissue paper coming out at the top.

"Here, have a look" said a very excited Doctor.

"OK" said Rose and she put her hand in the bag and pulled out a tiny, little pair of cream baby shoes. "Awwwwwwwwwww, you are so sweet" she said and kissed him on the lips "These are adorable"

"I know! That's why I got them! They're so small, I mean really small!"

"I know"

"And when I bought these the bloke at the till was mentioning something about how far you were and I was all confused because I didn't know, and me not knowing something is very bad, so I thought we should go for one of those scanny things to see if the baby is ok, so I booked one!" said The Doctor quickly.

"OK, when for?"

"Erm, it was the, the, erm, 8th October, which I believe is on Friday!"

"OK, I'll get the day off!"

"Me too!"

Rose wrapped her arms around The Doctor's neck and kissed him passionately, she couldn't believe they were having a baby and she loved how The Doctor was so excited about it, she loved it when he was like this, all giddy, especially when he rambled on about thing, nothing could be more perfect.


	27. Chapter 27

Rose woke up with more morning sickness, it was happening every day now, and every day The Doctor sat with her and stroked her hair, and she quite enjoyed that part.

Today was the day of the scan, Rose was feeling scared and nervous, her mind kept going through all the worst possible things that could happen, having The Doctor by her side calmed her down a bit, but she could see he was nervous too. Of course they were, they were going to see their child for the first time, and it terrified them.

Rose laid herself on the table and exposed her belly whilst the nurse placed the cool gel on it. The Doctor held her hand tightly the whole time and leant slightly forward so he saw what was happening.

The nurse placed the scanner on to Rose's belly where the gel was and moved it across Rose's stomach, a few moments later there was a black and white image on the screen and their baby's heartbeat came out of the speakers.

The Doctor and Rose sat there staring at the screen both astonished, that was their baby there on the screen, Rose and The Doctor could just make out their baby's body on the dark screen.

"I can tell you that your baby is the perfect size for 11 weeks and everything looks perfectly normal and fine."

"Wow" whispered The Doctor "That-that-that's amazing!" he grinned.

"I know, it doesn't look much like a baby though" said Rose and the nurse laughed and explained that many people often say that and showed them which limbs were which.

The Doctor and Rose left and was informed that their due date for the baby was 15th May, 6 months from now.

--

The Doctor and Rose were laying in bed and staring up at their ultrasound which was in The Doctor's hand.

"It's amazing, it's just amazing!" said The Doctor, still quite shocked.

"I know, it's fantastic"

"I was thinking. . ."

"About"?

"The flat's way too small for me, you and a baby"

"Is that a fact or were you planning on going somewhere with this?"

"Well, how about we move?"

"Move?"

"Yeah. Why not, I mean look at this place, there's no spare room, there's not even any room for a crib in here"

"Yeah there is, you could put it- put it- you could put it in the corner there" said Rose and pointed towards the window in the corner

"You want to put out baby in the corner?" teased The Doctor.

"I didn't mean it like that"

"I know, but seriously there's no room whatsoever here."

"I guess so, but I like this place"

"So do I, but it's not just about you and me now is it?"

"No it isn't, so if we move we're gonna get one with say 1 extra room?" said Rose but looking at The Doctor she guessed not, he had his eyebrows raised and a look that said 'You have got to be kidding' "Ok, 2 rooms?"

"No, how about 3 ?"

"3?! Why on earth do we need 3 extra rooms?"

"Well for other little me's and you's, its mean to make them share a room"

"How many kids do you want?"

"About 4" said The Doctor "Or 5 "

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah. Why not? I've always wanted a big family, haven't you?"

"I suppose, but big is 3 kids"

"Nah it's not! 3 kids is barely anything"

"Yeah but you're not the one who's going to have to carry them around for nine months and give birth to them"

"Yeahhhh, but I can help all that be easier for you and I am going to make everything in this pregnancy easier for you"

"How?"

"Well, I'm gonna-gonna-gonna, erm,take you shopping?"

"Really?"

"Yep, we can buy whatever you want, especially little baby outfits, they're just adorable" said The Doctor and scrunched his face in to a little grin, he looked so adorable.

"You really love all this baby stuff don't you?"

"Yep! What's not to love? I just can't wait till the kicking starts, that'll be amazing!"

"Awww, you're so cute do you know that?"

"Yep"

"So we're gonna move then?"

"Yes, and we are going to have lots of kids"

"3 kids" said Rose correcting him

"3 kids"

"Good, I've finally got that in to your brain then" said Rose and kissed him.

--

Rose and The Doctor had been looking for a new flat for a month now and they had finally found one they liked after what seemed like forever

They both wanted it to be a perfect place to live in for them and their baby, and finally they had found the place, it had 2 extra rooms and it was quite large, with a kitchen, living room, dining room and a balcony.

Rose was now 4 months pregnant and was showing quite a bit now, every day she seemed to get bigger and bigger. Today her and The Doctor were out shopping, just as he had promised and of course using this promise against him, she was going to buy anything she wanted, which was mainly clothes and baby stuff.

"Why do we need all this? We've only just got the flat!" whinged The Doctor, luckily they didn't have to pay for the flat, Pete had kindly offered to pay for it all, he said it was his gift to them after they refused several times.

"I know, but it's better to buy everything now then to buy it when we've moved in and everything is a complete tip, and we want to get the nursery done first don't we?"

"Yeah I suppose"

"Exactly now come on, I need some clothes, everything too small for me now, I'm getting massive!"

"No you're not, you are absolutely perfect!"

"Awwww, thank you sweetheart" said Rose and kissed The Doctor "But you are not getting out of buying more stuff that easily! Now come on!" she said and grabbed his hands which were full of all their purchases, and of course he wouldn't let Rose carry anything, no matter how light it was and she dragged him off in to the next shop.


	28. Chapter 28

Another month later The Doctor and Rose were completely unpacked and moved in to their new flat, it had taken longer than expected, and mostly it was due to the fact that The Doctor didn't want Rose to do or lift anything at all.

"Doctor!" Rose had finally lost her temper with him, she was only a five months pregnant and he wouldn't allow her to do anything.

"What? What is it?!" asked The Doctor as he came rushing in from their room whilst bringing in the last of their belongings.

"Please let me do something!"

"Rose, we've been through this –"

"I know" said Rose cutting in what he was about to say, she had heard it enough times "But I don't like not doing anything, Torchwood gave me a month off just so that we could pack and move!"

"I know, but I'm saying I don't want you to lift anything!"

"We have been through this so many times! Please just let me do something!"

"No!" shouted The Doctor, he walked over towards Rose and hugged her, he could see it was annoying her and now she's even more stubborn than she used to be because of the extra hormones, she was bound to get annoyed by this. "Listen to me, I just want anything to happen to you or the baby"

"Nothing will happen, trust me. Just let me do something simple, let me carry some stuff" she said but judging by The Doctor's disapproving look she guessed not "OK, cushions, pillows, baby clothes that type of stuff" Rose gave her best puppy dog eyes to try and win over The Doctor, and of course, as always, it had won him over.

"Alright, just a few boxes"

"Thank you" yelled Rose giddily and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome, I think I'm too soft on you! "

"Nah, ya not"

"OK, anyway there's a few bits of stuff I've still gotta bring up and you can carry _some_ of the stuff to the baby's room or our room"

"OK"

"And only light things!" said The Doctor pointing his finger towards her whilst walking out.

"Yeah, yeah, light things, got it" she whispered to herself.

--

Rose had done exactly what The Doctor had ordered to and carried all the light things in to the rooms. The next day, now everything was in the right room, The Doctor thought now was a better time than any to start decorating the baby's nursery.

"I think we should go for cream" said Rose.

"Why?!"

"Because it's neutral, it's perfect for boy _and_ a girl!"

"Orrr, we could just find out the sex of the baby and have simple pink or blue"

"No! I've told you we are not finding out ok?"

"OK" sighed The Doctor and looked for the cream colour they had bought.

"Now, if you don't mind, I am going to watch some TV"

"What? You were the one saying you wanted to do stuff"

"Yes, but I don't wanna to do too much now do I?"

Rose walked out and left The Doctor to decorating the room.

--

Later on, The Doctor had almost finished painting the baby's room and decided to have a rest on the sofa with Rose; right now they were discussing baby names.

"How about Edward?"

"No, it's too old fashioned"

"It just is. And besides, I don't really want a name you can shorten a lot, otherwise there's no point in them having that name is there?"

"I suppose, OK, I'll through some names and you and you can say yes or no to them alright?"

"OK

"How about Robert?"

"No"

"Jason?"

"Yeah, that's nice enough, but give me some more"

"OK, how about Thomas?"

"No, that's the name of my cousin"

"OK, what about Daniel?"

"Ooh, I like that name, but why are you just saying boy names?"

"I'm just thinking of boy's names at the minute"

"Well through me some girl names"

"OK, how about Abbie?"

"Maybe"

"OK, Eve?"

"No"

"Erm, Kristen?"

"Nah"

"OK, Holly?"

"Oh!" shouted Rose and clutched her stomach tightly

"Rose? What is it?!"

"The baby"

"What about the baby, what happened? I told you shouldn't have lifted anything"

"No, I felt the baby, I felt the baby move"

"What? Really?!" asked The Doctor excitedly and put his hands around Rose's belly to see if he could feel their baby moving, but nothing happened "No it didn't, I can't feel anything"

"You will, trust me" said Rose and just as Rose said this, their baby moved underneath their hands.

"Oh my god! Did you feel that?"

"Yeah I did" laughed Rose, looking at his giddiness.

"Well this little one is going to be so clever, I mean that was obvious anyway, with my knowledge"

"You trying to say I'm, thick?" teased Rose.

"No, no, no, no, no! You're clever, you're fantastic, you've saved the universe, it takes someone clever to save the universe" babbled The Doctor, hoping Rose wasn't mad at him

"Good, now what about names, we've got Daniel and Jason for boys, and Holly so far for girls, now let's find another name for girls"

"OK, how about Taylor?"

"Taylor? Seriously? That is so cruel!"

"What? Why?"

"Well naming a child Taylor Tyler is pretty cruel you have to admit"

"Well, y'know, it doesn't have to be Tyler" said the Doctor quietly

"What d'ya mean?"

"Well, it could be Smith as a last name" he said

"What are you trying to say Doctor?"

"Well, we could get married"

"Get married? Me and you?"

"Yeah, I mean it doesn't have to be right now, I can see why you'd want to after the little one's born, but yeah we could get married"

"Is this you trying to propose?"

"I guess so, but we don't need to make it official yet, if you don't want to" said The Doctor and put his hand in his the inside of his suit and pulled out to what looked like a ring box "I have been carrying this around with me for months waiting for the right moment and now is obviously the right moment" said The Doctor and got off the sofa and lent down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring, "So, Rose Marion Tyler, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" shouted Rose and kissed him on the lips.

"Really?" he asked shocked

"Of course I will" she replied and looked at the ring as he slipped it on her finger.

"Good, so are we gonna keep this between us until the baby is born or shall we tell people now?"

"Might as well tell people now"

"OK, how about we invited ya mum and dad when the baby's room is finished and everything is a bit tidier, in say a week?"

"Ok, now let's think about more girl names, because I have a feeling this little one is going to be a girl"


	29. Chapter 29

The Doctor and Rose had been engaged for a month now and so far they had told just Jackie and Pete. To The Doctor they were the most important people to know, of course they were, but in Rose's eyes there was just one more person who needed to be told. Ben. Rose wanted to tell him since the beginning, she just never had the courage to do it.

It was Saturday and Rose had thrown The Doctor out for the day just so she could invited Ben round for lunch and tell him. Of course The Doctor thought this was a stupid idea and Ben shouldn't know right away because they had agreed they would only tell family, but of course he had learnt now that he should never argue with a pregnant woman, because he would lose badly and she would get upset and start crying, or worse she would throw something heavy at him.

Rose heard a light knock on the door and ran towards it and opened to see Ben smiling at her.

"Hey!" said Ben

"Hey, you alright? Come in"

"Yeah, I'm good thanks and I even got you chocolates!" said Ben whilst he magically produced a box of chocolates from behind his back.

"Awww, thanks Ben, did you find this place ok then?"

Ben scoffed a little at this "Yes, of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, there was that time we went on the tube and you got lost because you couldn't figure it out" she teased, poking her tongue between her teeth to show she was just messing about.

"Yeah well, the tube is confusing ok?"

"No it's not, it's easy, you'r just simple minded"

"Thanks Rose" said Ben sarcastically.

"You're welcome, now what do you want ta eat?"

--

Rose put the dishes in to the sink and went back to the sofa with Ben.

"That was amazing!" said Ben

"Thanks, so how are things going with Hannah?"smiled Rose

"They're good, they're really good" said Ben with a genuine smile on his face.

"Good, I'm glad, especially since I got you together, I would feel really bad if it was a terrible relationship, it's be all my fault"

"Nah, it wouldn't, besides things are going great"

"Good then, I'm glad" said Rose, the two of them sat in silence for a minute or so.

"This place is real nice y'know"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Nicer than the old place?

"Yeah, I mean it's bigger, a lot more room and it's easier to get around."

"I guess it is, The Doctor wanted a bigger place for the baby"

"Yeah well, I can't imagine a baby in the old place, it'd be way too cramped"

"I know, but when I bought it I never really thought of that, I never thought of settling down, having kids" started Rose "Getting married" she said trying to get it in sneakily, hoping it would make things easier.

"What-what? Married?"

"Yeah, married"

"You and him and getting married?!"

"Yeah, Ben don't get mad, please"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I mean it's-it's great." Said Ben, forcing himself to say it, but Rose could see he really wasn't ok.

"Ben-"she began but he cut her off

"I'm fine, honestly"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it's just weird that's all"

"Weird?"

"Well not weird but – y'know what I mean"

"Yeah, I do"

"When did all this happen then?"

"Erm, well a couple weeks ago" lied Rose not wanting to say a month, he's be mad at her if she told him it was that long ago.

"Right, right"

"Yeah we just wanted to wait a bit until telling people"

"Right, so did he get down on one knee and everything?"

"Sort of. He kinda brought up the idea then proposed properly, down on one knee and everything"

"Sounds perfect"

"It was"

"I'm guessing that's the ring" said Ben whilst pointing at the ring on her left hand.

"Yeah"

"Listen, I'm gonna have ta go"

"Oh, OK then" said Rose looking down at the floor, she knew this would happen, as soon as she would mention it and they would start talking about it he would go, she could he wasn't taking all this very well though.

"Sorry Rose, listen how about I meet you on Wednesday?"

"Yeah, OK"

"I'll meet at the Torchwood Lobby at 1pm?"

"Yep, that'll be fine" said Rose and got up and as she got up she held her head

"What's up?" asked Ben concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine, headache that's all" she lied, she had been feeling like this for the past couple days, she'd been getting headaches and feeling dizzy, she hadn't told The Doctor of course, he would blow everything way out of proportion.

"Really? You don't look so good" said Ben seeing right through her..

"Wow, thanks for the compliment"

"Sorry"

"It's alright" said Rose as she followed Ben to the door and opened it and walked outside the flat with him "So Wednesday?" she said to try and hide another flash of dizziness.

"Yeah Wednesday" said Ben and turned away to walk down the stairs.

"Ben –"said Rose calling after him.

"Yeah?" asked Ben as he turned around to face her.

Rose was just about to answer when her head suddenly felt fuzzy and dizzy, before she could reply Rose felt her body collapse to the floor and roll down the stairs.

Ben ran down the stairs to Rose's limp body, she was unconscious.

Ben pulled out his phone and dialled 999

"Hell, yeah can I have an ambulance please?" asked Ben panicking about what to do.


	30. Chapter 30

The Doctor sprinted down the hospital corridors, searching for where Rose was. So many thoughts were running through his mind 'How had she fallen? Why was Ben there? Did Ben push her because he didn't like the idea of him and Rose getting married? What if they lost the baby? What if Rose doesn't make it? All of these thoughts ran through him and they made his blood boil, if Ben had pushed her, The Doctor would not be responsible for his actions.

The Doctor finally came across Rose's room and his heart skipped a beat when he looked through the window in to where she was, Rose was laying on the bed with wires and tubes around her, he body was bruised badly and she had a cut on her head, from what he could gather, she was unconscious.

The Doctor walked in and saw Ben sitting in the chair next to Rose, anger rose inside him, but instead of punching him right now, he decided he's do it later, first he wanted to see how Rose was.

"Doctor" greeted Ben

"Hi, how is she?" he asked cutting the chase; he didn't really want to make small talk.

"Well-"began Ben but was interrupted by Rose's doctor walking in "I'll let Rose's doctor explain, I'll leave you to it" said Ben and left the room.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Marshall"

"John Smith, Rose's fiancé"

"Nice to meet you"

"Likewise, how is she?"

"Miss Tyler's condition is stable at the minute, she received a number of injuries to her ribs and head, and her blood pressure is far too high"

"OK and the baby?" he whispered, taking all the information in.

"I'm afraid things aren't looking too good at the moment, when Miss Tyler fell, she fell extremely hard, and she couldn't protect herself"

"Have you found out how she fell in the first place?" asked The Doctor, hoping he'd finally have a reason to punch Ben in the face.

"We can't find that out fully, but the young man who brought her in said that she fainted and that she had been feeling dizzy, which fits in with the high blood pressure and the fact that she couldn't protect herself"

"O-OK"

"I'll leave you alone with her, if you have any questions, just ask"

"OK, do you think she'll be alright?"

"I'll think she'll be just fine love, we've just got to keep an eye on the baby especially, and she'll wake up soon enough." she answered, seeing the worry and heartache in his face.

"OK, thank you" said The Doctor as she walked out of the room.

--

The hours went by as if they were days and Rose still hadn't woke up, The Doctor asked Ben about what happened and he said that she collapsed down the stairs, although he didn't quite know whether to believe him or not. Luckily for The Doctor, Ben had to leave, which left just The Doctor and Rose alone.

Jackie and Pete had come earlier, but they had to leave to get Tony, and they didn't think it was suitable for him to come and see Rose like this.

The Doctor leant his elbows on the bed and held Rose's hand and kissed her fingers, he wanted all of this to be over, he hated hospitals and he hated seeing Rose so broken and fighting for her life. The Doctor placed his hand on Rose's swollen stomach hoping to feel a little bump beneath his fingers, as The Doctor did this, just as he'd hoped, he felt a little kick underneath. The Doctor smiled, his child was alive, he didn't care if it was only just, and his baby was alive.

--

It had been 2 days since Rose had some in to hospital, The Doctor hadn't slept one bit, he kept waiting to see if Rose was going to wake up.

The Doctor was holding Rose's hand when he felt her fingers move underneath his, The Doctor looked up and Rose staring at him.

"Hi" she whispered

"Hey" said The Doctor with a huge smile on his face "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore but I'm good"

"Good, good, I'm glad you're finally awake"

"Me too, h-how's the baby?"

"The baby's fine, been kicking away whilst you've been sleeping for 3 days"

"3 days?"

"Yeah, you had a pretty nasty fall, do you remember?"

"Oh my god, I was feeling dizzy, Ben said I didn't look well and I didn't feel 100% but I just brushed it off"

"Then. . ."

"Then, I was saying bye to Ben and I just fell"

"Is that all?"

"Yeah" said Rose looking him in the eye to prove she wasn't lying "So what's wrong with me?"

"It's you're blood pressure, it's way way way too high, I don't like it, which means rest until the baby is born"

"What?! That's a whole 3 and a bit months"

"Yep, you are not getting any more stressed, in fact it was your Dad's idea"

"Well, y'know you don't always have to take his advice"

"Yeah well he has good advice"

Just as Rose was about to answer Doctor Marshall walked in.

"Ahh, Miss Tyler, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore, but ok"

"Well that's to expected" she said and looked at screens for a few minutes "You seem to be fine but you're blood pressure is still quite high, we'll keep you in for a few days, just to keep a close eye on you and the baby"

"Is the baby alright?"

"You baby is fine, honest."

"OK, thank you doctor" said Rose as she walked. "So a few more days stuck here, great" she said sarcastically

"Yeah well, I'd rather have you here getting better and being kept an eye on then being stuck at home"

"Me too, I'm just glad the baby's alright, if anything had happened, it'd be my fault"

"Oh, I strongly disagree there" said The Doctor, his mind going straight to Ben

"It wasn't Ben's fault" said Rose, sensing that The Doctor was talking about Ben

"Never said it was,. What happened was just one of those things, the important thing is that you are both ok"

"I know, you should really go home y'know"

"I will soon, I promise, go to sleep, you're worn out, you need rest, remember?" said The Doctor.

"Ok, I'll go to sleep, I'm really not that tired" yawned Rose and closed her eyes to go sleep.

The Doctor watched as Rose fell in to a deep sleep, as soon as he was sure Rose was completely asleep , he decided to go home to get some rest, it had been a tough couple of days, he was glad it was over now, both Rose and the baby were completely fine.


	31. Chapter 31

A week later Rose was finally being allowed to go home, she was getting sick of the hospital, she hated it and she knew The Doctor hated it, which made it even worse.

The Doctor got to the hospital at 9am sharp, just as always, Rose had packed and was ready to go and as soon as her Doctor came in to discharge she grabbed for her bag and began to walk out of the hospital, until The Doctor stopped her and took the bag away from her.

"I don't think so" he said putting the bag over his shoulder.

"It's only light" insisted Rose trying to get the bag back

"I don't care, you are not carrying it, or anything else for that matter"

Rose sighed and continued walking, knowing she was never going to win this fight, she just gets annoyed when she can't do anything, and according to The Doctor and her father, she wasn't going to be doing anything at all. The Doctor would see that this was bothering her so he caught up with her and wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear "I'm sorry" he said and kissed her on the forehand "I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"it's okay, I should be apologising, I'm mothering you too much aren't I?" he asked looking down at her

"No you're not, you just want what's best for the baby and me"

"I know, I just don't want anything to happen, me, you and the baby, a proper family, that's all I want"

"I know" whispered Rose and hugged herself closer to him whilst getting a cab so they could get back to the flat

--

The Doctor and Rose got in from the hospital and as soon as they got in they walked straight to the sofa and lounged on it.

"So this is what I've got to do for about 3 months?" asked Rose, bored, it was now about 9o'clock at night and all they had done was watch TV and chat.

"Yep, just rest and lounging about"

"No work at all?" asked Rose slyly

"Nope, no work at all"

"Not even a little bit of work?" said Rose, putting her fingers close together to show how small she meant

"Nope"

"Not even one piece of paper?"

"Nope" said The Doctor not backing down.

"Why?" asked Rose, hopefully if she asked enough questions he'd finally give in

"Because" began The Doctor, like he did when he normally began rambling on "Work equals stress and stress equals bad and I don't want any bad done to you what-so-ever, so no work at all"

"Please?"

"No" said The Doctor firmly, not backing down

"Pretty please" said Rose and fluttered her eyelids at him and gave him the puppy dog eyes, which she knew always worked.

"Oh, I'll think about it" said The Doctor finally giving in.

"Thank you" said Rose and leaned over and went to give him a kiss on the cheek but he turned around quickly so that she got him on his lips.

"That doesn't mean yes!" insisted The Doctor

"Yes, but it soon will" smiled Rose

"N-no it won't"

"Yes it will"

"No it wont"

"Yes it will, I know you Doctor, I know how you work"

"Yeah well-well"

"Well?"

"Oh never mind!"

Rose rested her head against The Doctor's shoulder and watched TV, after a few minutes Rose began to yawn.

"You should go to bed" said The Doctor as he got up to allow her to go to bed

"No I shouldn't"

"Yes you should, you're tired, now come on"

"No, I'm not" said Rose whilst yawning

"Come on madam, bed" said The Doctor and reached his hand out to pull her up

"Alright" said Rose getting up and walking towards their bedroom, but stopped as they walked past the baby's room, Rose opened the door and looked inside

"It's perfect in here y'know"

"I know it is, everything has to be perfect for our little one" said The Doctor standing behind, with his arms around Rose, stroking her swollen stomach

"Yeah well, it will be perfect, trust me, our baby is gonna be spoilt"

"I know, wonder where she gets that from?" teased The Doctor

"Shut up Mister, now come, let's go to bed" said Rose kissing The Doctor and shut the door as they left.

"After you Miss" said The Doctor allowing Rose to go first

"Thank you" said Rose, who walked in to their bedroom and climbed in to bed and snuggled up next to The Doctor, putting her head on his chest and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

"And you said you weren't tired" said The Doctor

"Shut up" said Rose sleepily and went to sleep within in a few minutes, The Doctor saw that she was asleep and kissed her on the forehead and placed his hand on Rose's stomach, feeling their baby moving around underneath him, a few minutes later The Doctor also fell asleep, with Rose in his arms.


	32. Chapter 32

Rose had been stuck at home for a whole month now; The Doctor had been fussing over her constantly, never letting her doing very much, he didn't want her to 'get stressed out' from doing anything. Rose would see where he was coming from, but right now Rose had finally snapped.

"Right! I need to do something now!"

The Doctor looked up from his newspaper which he was reading and looked at Rose "What? Why?"

"Because I am officially bored! I am at my wits end!" she said almost shouting at him

"Rose-" begain The Doctor but got cut off Rose

"Don't Rose me! I need something to do! Now!"

"Fine" said The Doctor giving up

"I'm sorry?" asked Rose thinking she had misheard him or she imagining what he was saying

"I'll get you something to do" he said calmly

"As in work?"

"Yes, if you want, I will go and see Pete and get you some work to do"

"Seriously?" she asked "Why?"

"Because I'm being too selfish and horrible, you're bored and I hate seeing you frustrated like this" he said but to be honest the real reason was that he didn't want to fight with her, especially since she's very emotional and pregnant and in the end he would lose the fight and Rose would end up being upset and throwing something at The Doctor's head.

"Oh, ok" said Rose stroking her stomach

"Yep, listen I'll go now and get you some work ok?" said The Doctor and walked towards her and kissed the top of her head softly.

"OK, I love you" she said and kissed him on the lips

"I love you too" said The Doctor and kissed her again "I'll see you soon" he called as he walked out of the apartment and Rose smiled to herself, happy that she had finally persuaded The Doctor, she always wins.

The Doctor came back in half an hour later with some work for Rose to do, he was just about to hand it over to her but took it back

"Right, you can do it, but there are some conditions" began The Doctor "One, you don't do it for longer than one hour or two hours maximum" he said and was about to say something but he cut her off "and don't do too much!" he insisted

"OK, I wont, now give it here" said Rose "Pretty please" she said and gave her best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, here" said The Doctor and gave her it hesitantly.

"Thank you" said Rose and kissed him on the cheek

"You're welcome" he said and walked back towards the sofa and thought whilst Rose was doing some work, he would too.

2 hours later it was getting late and Rose and The Doctor were both sat on the sofa watching Titanic, Rose was sat there crying at the film, The Doctor could never see why she always cries at it, she knows what's going to happen, but of course this time she blamed it on hormones.

"How about we go to bed?" whispered The Doctor in Rose's ear.

"Yeah, ok" she said and got up, with The Doctor's help.

Rose and The Doctor climbed in to bed and cuddled up to one another as best they could with Rose's baby bump in the way. The Doctor stroked his hand on Rose's stomach, feeling and seeing their baby move beneath them.

"Oh, I think that's an elbow" said The Doctor and continued stroking her stomach

"I love it when you can tell which part of the body it is"

"Me too" said The Doctor and smiled."It's weird to think that soon we're going to have a little baby isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, it's so weird and terrifying"

"Yeah, I guess it is, but that's the thing with new experiences, they're terrifying to begin with when you don't know what to do and what is happening then everything's normal and you get to grips with it"

"I don't just mean all that, what about the labour? You don't have to do that, I do, that's, that;s the most terrifying part."

"I know, but I'll be there the whole time, I'll never leave your side, honest"

"Really? You're gonna do that?"

"Rose, I wouldn't miss the birth of our child for anything and I'm gonna be there for you though it all, even when you're shouting at me in pain and you want to kill me because of the pain of –"

"OK, you can stop right there" said Rose

"Right, sorry"

"I'm glad you're gonna be there, I don't know if I'll be able to do it without you, I need you there"

"Don't worry, I am going to be there no matter what, even if aliens take over the world and want to destroy everything in their path, I will get to you and be there for you when you give birth to out little baby boy or girl"

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

"I still reckon it's gonna be a girl" said Rose, sticking to her prediction

"Well, I reckon this little one is a boy" said The Doctor, sure of it.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"You wanna make a bet?"

"A bet? You wanna make a bet on whether our baby is going to be a girl or a boy?"

"Yep, 10 quid?"

"Done" said The Doctor and shook Rose's hand

"I guess we'll find out soon enough, hopefully sooner rather than later" said Rose and placed her hand on top of The Doctor's which was laying on her swollen stomach feeling their baby move beneath them, Rose couldn't wait for their baby to finally make an entrance, her ankles were swollen, he back was aching and her hormones were everywhere, but just as The Doctor kept saying, it would all me worth it in the end. Rose went to sleep that night with a huge smile on her face and her hands on top of The Doctor's.


	33. Chapter 33

The Doctor and Rose were laying on the sofa watching TV, Rose was lying on the sofa with her legs on The Doctor's knee's, she was due in one week's time and Rose was finally ready to meet their baby, her ankles were swollen, he back was aching and she couldn't be up for more than a couple of minutes at a time, not that The Doctor ever allowed her to get up anyway.

The Doctor and Rose were halfway through watching Eastenders and The Doctor was giving Rose a food massage when they were rudely interrupted by the phone ringing. The Doctor got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" said The Doctor, answering the phone.

"Hi, Doctor, it's Pete" said Pete on the other side of the line.

"Oh hey Pete, what's up?" as soon as Rose heard that it was Pete she sat up, as if to say to The Doctor, 'give me the phone, I want to talk to him', she had missed Pete lately, she always used to see him at work, but now she wasn't at work she had barely seen him at all, she missed him. But of course The Doctor completely missed Rose's signals.

"Nothing much, we need your help with something" said Pete seriously.

"What do you mean? Help with what?" said The Doctor and went to sit back next to Rose on the sofa.

"Torchwood needs your help, down in Cardiff they've done a few experiments."

"Pete, Rose is due in a week's time, I can't leave her"

"I know, and I promise I wouldn't have asked if we weren't desperate, but Doctor, the world could depend on this, please"

"OK, but for how long? I don't want to leave Rose for too long, just in case"

"A day or two, three days maximum, I promise"

"3 days?"

"Maximum, I promise"

"Alright, when?"

"Tomorrow morning, bright and early at 8am?"

"Perfect, I'll see you tomorrow then at 8"

"Alright Doctor, see you then, and give my love to Rose"

"Will do, bye"

"Bye" said Pete and hung up, as did The Doctor.

"What was that all about?!" demanded Rose "Why didn't you let me speak to him?"

"He didn't ask for you, he just needed to speak to me about something"

"What's happening tomorrow then?"

"I'm going to Cardiff for a couple days, maximum"

"Cardiff?"

"Yep" said The Doctor and went back to giving her a massage

"Why?" asked Rose, not wanting him to go.

"Torchwood needs some help"

"Well, can't it wait a while? Just after the baby's born?"

The Doctor softly shook his head and explained "If I don't help, everything could be in danger Rose, they've done a few experiments and they need me to fix them."

"But- but what if you're not back in time for the baby being born or something happens –"

The Doctor cupped Rose's face in his hands and looked her in the eye "Rose, nothing is going to happen, OK? And believe me I would never miss our baby being born, no matter what, you know that, we've been through this before."

"OK"

"OK. Besides I'll probably be able to fix in a day!" boasted The Doctor, so full of himself.

"Yeah right. Anyway, what am I supposed to do whilst you're off gallivanting?"

"I am not gallivanting. I'm helping your father out, who sends his love by the way before I forget"

"Whatever, you're still going to a different country for a few days"

"Ok, one, it's only Cardiff, it's a couple of hours away and two it is only going to be about 2 days!"

"So, it's still a long time"

"I know, and I wouldn't be going unless I had to, honest"

"I know that, I just wish I could go with you"

"Rose! You aren't going with me, don't even suggest it!"

"I wasn't going to, but what am I supposed to do for a couple days?"

"I dunno, get your mum round here or something, have a couple of girly days together."

"I suppose so, I think I'm gonna tidy up this place too" she said and looked at The Doctor and he sighed

"I suppose I can't stop you, but just don't do too much alright?"

"Alright, I won't, I promise"

"Good, but what do you have to actually clean?"

"I don't know, I just want everything perfect for the baby"

"Awww, you're nesting, that's quite cute"

"Quite cute?" asked Rose and raised her eyebrows,

"OK, very cute" said The Doctor and leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips and laughed.

"That's better" said Rose and was about to say something else but she made a wincing sound and clenched her stomach.

"What's wrong?" asked The Doctor with concern in his voice.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine"

"Sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine, honest" she said and kissed him again and yawned after "I'm going to bed, I'm worn out, coming?"

"I'll be there soon, I've got to pack a couple things for tomorrow"

"OK, well night night" said Rose and kissed him again, but this time more passionately.

"Night" he called "Night little one" he said touching Rose's very swollen stomach and felt a kick underneath his palm, as if to reply to its Dad and The Doctor smiled at this. As soon as The Doctor was sure Rose was asleep, he attempted to pack some belongings for tomorrow, but not really knowing what to pack, so he decided he'd simply shove the first thing he saw lying on the floor or in the wardrobe.


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning The Doctor and Rose were woken up by their alarm going off, Rose turned around and turned it off and groaned and The Doctor quickly got dressed whilst Rose stayed in bed.

The Doctor kissed Rose on the forehead and walked towards the kitchen to make himself some breakfast, a few minutes later, Rose followed as fast as her swollen ankles would take her, she hated it when he got up before her, it felt strange with just her in the bed with no-one to cuddle up to.

"Morning" said The Doctor who was eating a banana

"Morning" yawned Rose and sat down on the sofa. "It's too early"

"Well, when I leave, how about you try and get back to sleep?"

"It's too lonely without you there"

The Doctor laughed at this and stroked her cheek "I know, but just try and get back to sleep OK?"

"Ok, when are you going?"

"Trying to get rid of my already? Joked The Doctor and kissed Rose on the lips.

"No! If I had it my way, you'd be here with me all the time" she said and shoved him on to the sofa and hugged him

"You always have your way Rose"

"Shut up" she said and wrapped his arms around her waist but they were broken apart from Rose wincing in pain again.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it seems the baby's woken up already, that was a strong kick"

"Takes after me"

"Yeah right, since when have you been strong?"

"Since forever, no little one" began The Doctor pointing at Rose's stomach "Don't be mean to your Mummy OK? And behave whilst I am gone" he said and stroked Rose's stomach feeling a kick beneath him "Good boy" he said but then Rose gave him the look "Or girl" he added.

"That's better, not long till we find out though" said Rose with a smile on her face, as much as she loved being pregnant, now she just couldn't wait for it to be over so she could see their baby finally.

"I know!" said The Doctor giddily with a huge grin on his face.

"I can't wait!"

"Me neither" said The Doctor and kissed Rose's stomach then Rose herself, but unfortunately they were broken apart by a knock at the door. "That's me" he said and quickly grabbed his bag full of clothes and walked to the door and opened to see Pete on the other side. The Doctor could see Rose really didn't want him to leave. "I'll be back soon, I promise"

"I know, I know, just be careful alright?"

"I always am"

"Dont worry Rose, he's in no danger, we'll take care of him" interrupted Pete

"Exactly, now I'll see you soon, look after yourself and the baby" he said and stroked her stomach "Bye" he said and kissed Rose quickly on the lips and left.

The next day Rose was fed up of being alone, her ankles were aching and she didn't have The Doctor to do his magic massage on her ankles and to top it all off the baby had seemed to be lower which kept making her want to pee more and her back was aching more.

The Doctor was always ringing her though, which made her feel slightly better, hearing his voice always made her smile. He rang at least 4 times a day to check on how she was.

Today Rose was aching everywhere, she went to make some lunch when a sudden hit of pain hit her and she placed her hand on the counter for support.

"Not now" she whispered to herself "Please not now, I can't do it on my own"

Another pain hit her and she yelled out as the pain hit her.

Rose grabbed her phone to call someone, but who would she call? She couldn't call The Doctor, all he would do would panic, and that wouldn't help anything.

Just as Rose was about to call someone, she felt another pain jolt through her afterwards she felt water running down her leg, her water had broke.

"Oh no, please, please, please, please, please not now" she said and grabbed her phone to call her mother for some help, she would know what to do.


	35. Chapter 35

Jackie had got Rose's call and drove her to the hospital. Jackie hated seeing Rose like this, she knew what it was like first hand and she knew Rose couldn't do this by herself. Jackie constantly tried to get in touch with Pete and at The Doctor, but it kept going to voicemail, so she decided to leave numerous messages, hoping they would get them. Jackie would just keep trying to get in touch with them, she thought she'd leave it a while and she'd ring Ben to let him know what was happening and maybe having someone like Ben here would help Rose.

After telling Ben what was happening Jackie went back to the room where Rose was, she seemed to be Ok, but Jackie could tell she was panicking inside.

"Did you get through to him?" asked Rose sitting up.

Jackie lightly shook her head "Sorry love, no, I'll keep trying sweetheart, I rang Ben though, he's gonna come round now"

"OK" said Rose quietly, all she wanted was The Doctor.

"I'll get him love, I promise" said Jackie, seeing her upset.

Just as that moment Ben came running through the door

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to run in like that"

"Its ok" said Rose and gave a light chuckle at him.

Jackie began to walk towards the door "I'll keep trying Rose" she said and left the room

"So where's The Doctor? What's happened?" asked Ben

"He's in Cardiff, Mum's trying to get in touch with him"

"Cardiff? Why?"

"Something to do with Torchwood, he wouldn't have gone if it wasn't serious"

"So what he just left you?"

"He didn't leave me, he was helping Torchwood out" she explained when another contraction hit her and held Ben's hand for support.

"Okay?" asked Ben as it passed

"Yeah, sorry, by the end of this I'm gonna end up breaking your hand" joked Rose.

"Oh its fine, I'm tough, besides The Doctor'll be here soon wont he, then you can start crushing his hand"

"Yeah, I hope so"

"He will be here, I promise"

"He better be"

A few hours later, Rose's contractions were getting a lot more painful and closer together. Jackie had been trying to get in touch with The Doctor and Pete the whole time, she had stopped trying for a few minutes and went to get a cup of tea when her phone rang.

"About bloody time" said Jackie as she answered the phone.

"Jackie? What's happened? What's wrong?" asked The Doctor worriedly on the other line

"Do you not check your voicemail messages? God. It's Rose, she's in labour, you need to get here right now!" demanded Jackie, hoping he would get his skinny arse there quickly

"What?! Are you with her now?"

"No, Ben's with her" she said calmly

"What?! Ben?! Why is Ben with her?" he asked whilst explaining to Pete what was happening, he hated the fact that Ben was with her, he was the one that should be there, he was the one who wanted to be there, he knew he should have never gone to Cardiff.

"Don't be like that again! I've been trying to get in touch with you for the past few hours!"

"Be like what? I'm not being anything! In fact I think I am being very calm considering my fiancé is in labour with our child and another man if with her and I'm not even in the right country!" said The Doctor

"OK, calm down and put Pete on the phone" said Jackie calmly, he could see where The Doctor was coming from.

"Jacks?" said Pete

"Yeah, Pete it's me, you need to get him here right now!"She demanded

"OK, but how quick do we have to be there? How's Rose doing?"

"She's doing ok, but he really does need to here A.S.A.P, her contractions are getting close and painful!"

"OK, we'll get there soon, we'll try and get a car"

"Pete that'll take you hours! You need to get here now!"

"Well, we'll try and get a helicopter or something, but the best we can do for now is a car, but we can drive over the speed limits"

"Ok, well what are you waiting for?! Get in a bleedin' car and get here!"

"Ok, Ok, we've got a car now, we're on our way!" said Pete and hung up the phone.

Jackie sighed in relief and walked back to Rose's room to tell her The Doctor was on his way, all she hoped for now was that he's get there in time.

2 hours later Rose couldn't take much more of the pain, all she wanted was The Doctor here with her.

"Where is he Mum?" asked Rose to Jackie as Ben went to get something to eat.

"I don't know sweetheart, he'll be soon, I promise"

"I hope so, I need Mum" she said desperately as tears came down he face, just then the midwife came in to examine Rose.

"Hi Rose, how are you doing?"

"Y'know, been better"

"I bet, let's have a look then" said the midwife and examined her "Wow, you're 9cm, almost there, I'll come and check on you in about half an hour or so, then we can take you to the delivery room if you're there." She said and left the room.

"No, Mum, where is he?"

"I'll check and see where they are sweetheart" she said and began to call The Doctor and Pete, after one ring The Doctor answered straight away.

"Jackie? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong exactly, you just need to get here within the next half hour"

"Why the next half hour?"

"Rose is ready to deliver in the next half hour or so, she's 9cm, you need to get here NOW!"

"What?! OK, we're about 40 minutes away though, we'll get there Jackie, I promise, tell Rose I will be there!"

"OK, I'll tell her" said Jackie "Oh and Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"She needs you"

"I know, and I am going to get there, no matter what" he said and hung up and told Pete everything.

"He's nearly here sweetheart" said Jackie stroking Rose's head.

"Thank god" said Rose in relief and Jackie just hoped he would be here in time.

Half an hour later the midwife came in to see whether Rose was ready to deliver.

"Well, it looks as if you're ready, in a few minutes you're going to become a Mum" said the midwife

"No" said Rose and turned to Jackie scared "No, I can't, not without him Mum, I need him"

"I know sweetheart, I know, he'll be in the next minute, you know what he's like" she said and looked at Rose, who was terrified.

Meanwhile, The Doctor and Pete pulled up outside the hospital, as soon as the car had just stopped, The Doctor ran outside and in to the hospital and looked for wherever he had to go

"Where is it? Where is it?" he whispered to himself and ran down a corridor hoping to find her somewhere, all he wanted was to help her. He just hoped he would get there in time, he couldn't stand the thought of Ben being with her, when she as giving birth to _**his**_ baby. He needed to get there in time, but was he too late?

**Oooooohh, will he get there in time?**

**If you are enjoying this, try my other fanfics and let me know what you think of them **


	36. Chapter 36

The Doctor pelted down the corridors, rushing to see Rose and help her. The Doctor turned a corner and saw Jackie standing there waiting for him

"Where the hell have you been?!" she yelled as he almost ran in to her

"Sorry, no offence, but can we have this conversation later on, I was thinking after my baby is born!"

"Sorry"

"Where is she then?!"

"Through here" said Jackie and took him through to the room where Rose was, she was laying there, covered in sweat and drained of energy, but to him she looked perfect. Although his heart skipped a beat when he saw Ben standing next to her and helping through it all.

"You took your time" said Ben and walked up to The Doctor

"Yeah, well, Cardiff's far away"

"Yeah, well, I'll see you soon" said Ben and walked out of the room with Jackie. The Doctor watched both of them exit and walked up to Rose and stroked the hair out of her face.

"You're here" she said weakly

"Yeah, sorry I'm a bit late"

"Well, getting to places on time was never your strong point was it?"

"I guess not" he said and the midwife entered the room

"Mr Smith, nice to see you again"

"Nice to see you too" said The Doctor whilst she examined Rose again

"Right, you're 10cm, so on your next contraction I want you to push, okay Rose?"

"Okay" she said weakly and let out a scream as she pushed and held The Doctor's hand as tightly as she could, as if it would ease the pain.

All Rose could hear was the midwife calling Rose, asking her to push and The Doctor was whispering in her ear "You can do it Rose" he said as she continued to scream out in pain, he knew this was going to be the most pain Rose would ever had to endure in her life and he hated seeing her in so much agony, but all he kept thinking about was how he was going see his baby girl or boy very soon.

"I can see the head Rose, one more big push and that's it!" called the midwife

As the midwife said this, a huge smile grew on The Doctor's face, his baby was nearly here.

"You're nearly there Rose, you are doing amazing! You can do it" he whispered in her ear, hoping it was helping her at least a bit.

"I'll tell ya something" said Rose, weakly

"What?"

"We are not having sex for a while, I am not going through this again anytime soon!"

The Doctor laughed lightly "That's fine by me"

"Right Rose, I want you give me one big push Ok?" called the midwife

"OK" said Rose and tightened her grip on The Doctor's hand and she pushed her hardest and screamed out in pain, then all of a sudden Rose couldn't feel any more pain and the room was filled with the gentle crying of their baby.

"You did it!" exclaimed The Doctor "Rose Tyler, you are absolutely amazing!" he said and kissed the top of her head with a huge smile on his face.

"Congratulations you two, you've got a beautiful baby girl" announced the midwife and handed their baby girl to them.

"She's beautiful" said Rose, astounded at this little, tiny bundle of joy in her arms

"Yeah, I guess she gets from you" said The Doctor and kissed Rose and stared at their daughter with pride.

"You do realise you owe me a tenner don't you?" said Rose, not forgetting their little bet.

"Rose Tyler, you have just given birth to our baby girl and the first thing you say is 'you owe me a tenner?'"

"Yep"

"I'll give you it soon"

"Yeah, well you better" she said looking at him, but quickly looked back down to look at their daughter.

Rose was soon moved to another ward and The Doctor sat on the chair next to Rose's bed, they were simply staring at their daughter everyone had come in to see their baby girl and it was clear from now on that she was going to be spoilt.

"Do you wanna hold?" asked Rose, feeling like she was hogging the baby

"Me?"

"Well, yeah she is your daughter"

"I know" he said as Rose passed him their daughter, she was so small and fragile he was scared he would break her. He looked down at her with her chocolate eyes staring back at him and melted his heart, she looked a lot like Rose, she had her chin and her nose, but she had his eyes and hair. "She's so gorgeous" Rose looked at both of them and smiled, The Doctor with a baby looked so right.

"Y'know, we should really give her a name, we can't keep calling her 'she' or 'baby girl', she needs a proper name"

"Well how about the names we came up with?"

"None of them seem perfect enough for her and I was thinking we could have something that means a lot to one of us"

"We are not calling her Jackie!"

"Would never do that in a million year s, trust me"

"So what shall we call her?" he said whilst staring at his daughter "You need something perfect, because you are perfect!"

"Well, I was thinking. .." started Rose, but trailed off

"What?"

"Well, how about Jenny?" she said carefully, she didn't want to upset him, but she thought it would be a good idea, but The Doctor stayed silent "I understand if you don't want to, it was a stupid idea-"

"You would really do that?"

"Huh?"

"You would really name our daughter Jenny, just for me"

"Yeah, but like I said, if you don't want to I understand"

"Rose, I think that's the best idea ever"

"Really?"

"Yep" said The Doctor and kissed Rose lightly on the lips. "Jenny Tyler, perfect"

"Soon to be Smith" added Rose and The Doctor laughed

"Yes, Jenny Tyler soon to be Smith" said The Doctor, Rose yawned as she laid back on the bed "You should go to sleep"

"I know, but I can't stop staring at her, it's unbelievable that she's really here!"

"I know, Rose, I'm so sorry I wasn't here –"

"You were" she interrupted, guessing where this was going to lead.

"I wasn't, I wasn't with you the whole time, like I promised, and I was in stupid Cardiff, you were on your own, I'm so sorry Rose"

"You were here when she was born, that's all that matters, and besides I wasn't fully alone, I had Mum and Ben" she said very carefully

"Oh, well that's a big comfort that is, Ben being there for you when you were in labour, that makes the mind rest" said The Doctor, sarcastically.

"Doctor- "

"I'm sorry, I just hate the thought of him being here with you, I'm sorry"

"Y'know, you've really gotta stop this whole hate thing with him"

"I don't hate him, I simply dislike him a lot" he stated

"Anyway, you were at the most important part and that's all that matter OK?"

"OK, now get some sleep" he said softly

"OK, and oh did you fix whatever it was in Cardiff?"

"Just about, yeah"

"Good" she said and went to sleep, whilst Rose was asleep The Doctor simply stared at Jenny for the entire time, and went to stroke Jenny's tiny hand and she grabbed his little finger with her whole hand, from this moment on The Doctor knew that his whole life had changed.

Rose woke up a few hours later and looked at the clock, it was 10o'clock at night and The Doctor was still sat there on the chair with Jenny.

"Hey"

"Hey, you should go home, you look worn out"

"I will, I just love holding her so much, y'know you've got a big competition for my love now."

"Yeah, well as long as you love me, I'm happy. Have you even let her go?"

"Yes" he insisted but Rose raised her eyebrow just to show she didn't believe him "I did! For a whole milli-second, I didn't like her being so far away from me"

"Well, go home, you need sleep too"

"OK, OK, I'll go!" he said and placed Jenny back in to her cot and kissed Rose goodbye "I'll see you in the morning" he said and kissed Rose goodbye and left after he took one last look at Jenny and left to go back to their flat and sort everything out for their new arrival and most importantly, he had to get the tenner he owed Rose.


	37. Chapter 37

The next day, The Doctor arrived at the hospital at 8am on the dot, he hated being away from Rose and Jenny, and he quietly knocked on the door and entered.

"Hey, how's my little princess?" he said and looked down at the crib, to see Jenny sleeping soundly, wrapped in blankets.

"She's ok, she slept through most of the night, and she likes attention though, a lot like you I suppose"

"Good and how is my amazingly gorgeous, and fantastic fiancé?" he asked and went over for a kiss.

"Oh, I'm fine, nice and rested too"

"Good, I'm glad, I've sorted everything out at home for her, it's all perfect and ready!" he said with a huge grin across his face

"You were meant to sleep when you went home y'know"

"I know, and I did, after I sorted everything out" he explained, but Rose gave him a disapproving look. "Have you found out when you two are coming home yet? It's lonely in the apartment without you and her"

"Tomorrow I think, so you don't have to wait too long before we're both home"

"Good, I miss you" he said and kissed her again

The next morning, The Doctor arrived at 8am on the dot again, he was bouncing up and down on his feet, he was like a little kid before opening presents at Christmas.

"Will you stop it" said Rose whilst putting Jenny in to her car seat

"Stop what?" he asked innocently

"Doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"That, the foot thing"

"What foot thing?"

"Oh never mind" she said, giving up, sometimes he was just plain stupid "There we go, perfect!" said Rose as she finally got Jenny in her car seat securely.

"Well done Rose, you managed to put our daughter in to a car seat" said The Doctor sarcastically and grinned, but quickly stopped smiling when Rose gave her the stare, that even Daleks would be scared of.

"Shut up, it's trickier then it looks!"

"OK, Ok!" said The Doctor putting his hands in air, surrendering. "So are we ready to go?"

"Yep, come on" said Rose and grabbed Jenny and her bag of stuff, whilst The Doctor carried all of Jenny's stuff

"How on Earth did we end up getting this much stuff in a couple of days?"

"Well, they're gifts, you know what Mum's like" she said as if it was obvious.

"I guess so" he said and they walked up the corridor to find Jackie and Pete waiting for them

"Hey, we figured you'd need a lift home" said Jackie

"Thanks Mum"

"Hey sweetheart" said Pete, giving her a half hug "She asleep?" he asked looking down at Jenny

"Yep, thank god, let's see how long it'll last though" said Rose and the four of them walked out to the car park and secured Jenny in the middle and The Doctor and Rose sat either side of her and simply stared at Jenny.

"She's so perfect and tiny!" said The Doctor

"I know, she amazing!" said Rose and leaned over Jenny and kissed him on the lips. "But we aren't having another one for a while yet"

"Agreed"

Half an hour later Rose, The Doctor and Jenny had arrived home to their flat, The Doctor had decorated everything with pink, and in the nursery there was a few extra pink toys added to her crib and on the door there was a pink sign saying 'Jenny's room'.

"Aww, Doctor, this is amazing! Thank you"

"You're welcome, I wanted everything perfect for my two girls"

"Can we move her crib in to our room for now though?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I just want her close, I don't even want to be away from her"

"Ok, I'll do it now"

"OK"

Later that night, The Doctor put Jenny to bed after she had spent most the day sleeping, waking up for her feeds and sometimes a cuddle. The Doctor hoped she would sleep through most of the night through. Rose and The Doctor stared her for most of the night until The Doctor finally persuaded Rose to get some sleep

"But what if she needs us?" insisted Rose

"Rose, if she needs us, she will cry, Ok?"

"Ok, but what if we don't hear her?" said Rose anxiously, she knew nothing would happen, but she still hated the thought of something happening.

"She's in the same room as us sweetheart, we will hear her, trust me"

"Honest?"

"Honest" he said and dragged her off to bed and cuddled her tightly

"I've missed this" whispered Rose in his ear and held him tighter.

"Me too, and I know I'm gonna miss your bump, I loved feeling the baby move underneath you"

"I know, but we can have more, but not for a while" said Rose, but could see The Doctor thinking 'oh a while is a few months' "And I mean a while, I was thinking a couple of years or so"

"Years?!"

"Shut up, you'll wake her up"

"Sorry, but seriously Rose, years? Why years?"

"Well for one, Jenny will do for now and two, I don't want to be pregnant again"

"I know, but I want to go through it all again, the scans, the baby clothes, guessing whether it'll be a boy or girl and next time I want to be there for you when you're in labour and I don't want you to get too stressed, think about it, it'll be perfect next time!"

"I never said no, I want some more kids, just not right now ok?"

"Ok, when?"

"A few years!"

"Shush Rose, you'll wake her up" said The Doctor mocking Rose.

"Shut up and go to sleep" she said and rested her head on The Doctor's chest and quickly went to sleep, hoping for a quiet night.


	38. Chapter 38

Jenny and Rose had been home for two months now, and things were going great, Jenny mostly slept through the nights, waking up once or twice for a feed or sometimes just for love and attention, but Rose and The Doctor were still worn out, even with Jenny's good sleeping habits in the night.

Jackie and Pete came to visit often and couldn't get enough of their Granddaughter, and started spoiling her rotten and helped The Doctor and Rose with little things and Ben would come and visit often, as much to The Doctor's distaste and he and Rose would constantly have the same argument over and over again about he coming to visit and see them.

As the months went by, Jenny was growing more and every day to The Doctor and Rose, she seemed to change and do something new.

"she's growing up so quick" said Rose staring at their daughter, who was playing on the floor with her rattle, which she had just learnt to play with, she was now 4 months old and was fascinated by hands and toys. The Doctor and Rose were hoping that any day now she would start laughing.

"Rose, she's only 4 months old"

"I know, by she's still growing up fast"

"People start saying that when they children are about 4 years old, not 4 months old"

"I know, but it just seems like yesterday that she was born"

"I know, these past few months have been so hectic and busy, she's so amazing isn't she" said Rose who was watching Jenny, who was playing with her rattle, amazed by it and the noise it made.

"Of course she is, she our daughter, and most importantly, my daughter, which makes her fantastic!"

"You are so full of yourself, do you know that?"

"Yep" he said and Jenny looked up at his and raised the rattle to him "Is that for me?" he asked in his cutesy voice that he always did when he talked to her, and he picked Jenny up and played with her and shook the rattle in front of his face, whilst making a very strange, but funny expression and Jenny laughed at him for the first

"Oh my god, did she just laugh?" said Rose

"Oh Jenny! You are the cleverest baby ever!" shouted The Doctor in happiness and kissed the top of Jenny's head.

"That was the cutest thing ever! It was like a real baby laugh"

"What, as opposed to the fake baby laughs?" joked The Doctor

"You know what I mean" said Rose and slapped his arm playfully and The Doctor simply laughed.

"How about we go for a walk?" said The Doctor "It's warm outside"

"No it's not!" said Rose

"Well, it's warm-ish, come on, it's only September, we need to wrap her up nice and warm, all snug as a bug in a rug said Rose

"Ok, come one then"

Half an hour later, The Doctor and Rose were walking down the Thames with Jenny in her pink pushchair

"Rose, I hate pushing her in this thing!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's bright pink"

"So?"

"So, it's too bright, it makes everyone stare at me"

"Right, cos you never love the attention" said Rose sarcastically and went to push the pushchair instead.

"Thank you" said The Doctor and walked along side

"You are welcome" she said and kissed him on the lips and looked in the buggy to see what Jenny was doing, and much to her surprise, she was playing with her rattle and her other toys and was quite amused with a cute little smile on her face, much like The Doctor's and Rose laughed started to laugh as she realised just how much Jenny was like him

"What?" asked The Doctor which just made Rose laugh harder "What?!" he asked getting self conscious

"Nothing, she's just so much like you"

"Is she?" he asked and looked back at Jenny and realised she was so much like him "Yeah, yeah, I guess she is, but she's a lot like you too" he said and Rose gave him a look which basically said 'how?' "She is! She's got your nose, your, your, erm, love of sleep!"

"And your everything else" said Rose

"Yeah, but we don't know how she'll be when she's older, don't baby's normally look like their father's when they're babies?"

"How should I know?" asked Rose

"I don't know, I thought it might be in all those millions of magazines you read"

"Shut up! Let's go home, she's gonna want a feed soon and I don't want her to cry in the middle of the city"

"Fair enough. Come on then, let's go home" he said to Jenny in his cutesy, baby voice and grabbed Rose by the waist and walked back to their apartment, hoping for a decent night's sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

The months had gone by so quickly and Jenny was now 11 months old, and she was beginning to walk by herself and was hopefully going to start saying her first word, so of course The Doctor and Rose were having bets on whether it would 'Dada' or 'Mama'.

The Doctor would often sit there with Jenny talking to her whilst she was talking in complete gibberish, and she would have a little conversation with him. Jenny's hair was now dark brown and was always a mess and never neat and now she was sleeping all the way through the nights.

Rose was back working at Torchwood in the office and The Doctor at the university. The couple had got Jenny in to a nursery during the day, as much to The Doctor's dislike, but Rose had explained to him that it was necessary when they were both working.

One day The Doctor and Rose went to collect Jenny from the nursery during their lunch break.

"How is my little angel then?" asked The Doctor holding Jenny close to him and ruffled her hair. "Are you ok?" he asked and Jenny made a little noise back in reply "Good" he said to her.

"How has she been?" asked Rose to the child minder

"She's been good as gold, she's been painting some pictures, I'll give them to you later when you come back"

"Did you do some painting?" asked The Doctor to Jenny waiting for another reply.

"We'll be back in about an hour ok?" asked Rose

"Yeah that's fine, have fun"

"We will do, thanks" said Rose as they left and The Doctor placed Jenny back in to her pushchair and they walked to find somewhere to have some lunch.

"You know she will say 'Dada'" said The Doctor as they sat down at a table.

"Yeah, yeah of course she will, besides you still owe me a tenner from saying that she was gonna be a boy"

"Yeah, well, if I get this one right, how about we call it even?"

"Done, I'll go get something to eat, what do you want?"

"I will have a sandwich"

"What kind?"

"I don't know, cheese?"

"OK cheese sandwich it is, anything else?"

"Oh yes"

"Yeah? What?"

"A kiss" he said and got up and kissed Rose. "Thank you"

"Welcome" said Rose and walked to go and get some food but accidently walked in to someone "Oh my god, I am so sorry" she said as the stranger's coffee spilt

"Oh, no, it's alright" said a dark voice, Rose looked up at the stranger, he was tall with dark hair and was wearing a smart suit, very businesslike and had a briefcase.

"Sorry, I'll buy you another coffee?"

"No, no, no, its fine, honestly, it was just for show" joked the man "I'm Stuart by the way"

"Rose"

"Nice to meet you Rose, I better be going" said Stuart and turned to leave

"Are you sure I couldn't buy you another coffee?"

"No, it's ok, honest"

"Ok, well, again, I'm sorry"

"It's alright, now I better go, bye"

"Bye" said Rose and turned to get the food, not realising The Doctor was watching everything and that Stuart was now staring at her as she got her food and finally left and Rose sat back down with The Doctor and Jenny.

"What was all that about?" asked The Doctor who had Jenny on his knee and was feeding her.

"All of what?"

"That thing with that man"

"Oh, I sort of knocked in to him and I spilt his coffee, that's all" she said and gave him his sandwich

"Oh, ok" he said and left it for now and went back to feeding Jenny who was waiting for her food now

"She's so much like you, loves her food"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I was just saying, it's a good thing" said Rose taking a bite from her sandwich.

"Exactly" he said giving Jenny the last bit of her food.

A few hours later The Doctor came home from work, he had picked up Jenny, once again from the childminders alone, because Rose was working late at Torchwood. She had been working late now from when she first went back to work. The Doctor fed Jenny and put her to bed at about 6o'clock, The Doctor had hoped Rose would be back by then but she wasn't.

At 7o'clock Rose finally made it home and as soon as she got in she sat on the sofa.

"How come you're back so late?" asked The Doctor who had now made dinner

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be back so late, I just had finish this one case file" she explained and kissed him on the lips.

"You say that every night"

"I know, but since I've been back, loads of cases have come up and you know it's my job to do them and complete them"

"I know"

"So what's the problem?"

"Nothing, it's nothing" said The Doctor, holding back on what he was going to say and his eyes looked down to the left hand and he saw her engagement ring, they had been engaged now for over a year, they first got engaged when Rose was pregnant and now Jenny was nearly one. "We need to start planning the wedding y'know"

"I know, we don't have any time though"

"You mean, you don't have any time"

"Well yeah, let's just wait a while before planning anything, I want it to be perfect"

"I know, that's all you ever say, you've been saying that for the past few months, ever since you went back to work" he said "Do you even want to marry me anymore?"

"Of course I do" said Rose and stoked his face "You know I do"

"Do I?"

"Well you should!"

"I know, but me and Jenny barely see you anymore, you're always at work"

"I know, and I am sorry, you know I am"

"Yeah, well"

"Well what?"

"I just don't want our daughter to barely see her Mum!" shouted The Doctor trying to be quiet so that Jenny didn't wake up.

"What and you think I do?"

"No! You're just always busy, you're never home, you're gonna make yourself ill, you don't eat much anymore, you're always at work"

"I won't make myself ill"

"You will, and I can't bear to lose you again"

"You won't!"

"Yeah well, why don't you just take it easy for a while?"

"I can't"

"Why not? What's more important? Your job? Or your family?"

"Doctor, don't do that!"

"Well it just seems like your job is more important!"

"Really? That's what you think?"

"Yeah! It is!"

"You are unbelievable do you know that?"

"No I'm not, all I want is for just one night, is for you to come home early and just play with our daughter!"

"Doctor, I can't do this now!"

"Why not? Now is no better time than any, you care more about you work than me and Jenny!"

"Because I am exhausted and I'm off to bed, sleep on the sofa is ya want, because if I'm honest, right now, I can barely look at you for saying that!" said Rose and stormed off to their bedroom and slammed the door shut, hoping it didn't wake Jenny, she went to check on her and saw that she was still fast asleep, dreaming. Rose quickly got in to bed and tried to get to sleep, but couldn't sleep very well, even when she did, it felt wrong without The Doctor, but Rose wasn't going to give in. Rose finally went to sleep, crying about what The Doctor had said.


	40. Chapter 40

The Doctor woke up the next day, he hadn't slept much that night, and the sofa wasn't very comfortable, he couldn't stop thinking about his fight with Rose, they never fought, they hadn't had a fight since she walked out and went to see Ben, what is she had gone there again? The Doctor quickly shook the thought of then out of his head and he bravely decided to walk to their bedroom to see if Rose was there or if she had already had left for work. He peeped in and saw Jenny playing in her a crib and a note on their bed which said that she had gone to work and Jenny had been fed.

Today was Saturday, so he thought he would go and see Pete and talk to him about Rose's work, and if worse came to worse, he would go and speak to Ben and see if he could persuade her to cut down her hours. The Doctor shuddered at the thought of seeing him.

The Doctor quickly got Jenny dressed and put her in her pushchair, and gave her a toy to play with so that she didn't get too bored, another Doctor trait. The Doctor quickly arrived at Pete and Jackie's and knocked on the door, he still didn't feel confident enough to just walk right in. After a couple of minutes Pete finally answered the door.

"Doctor, hi" said Pete, shocked to see him "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering whether we could have a word."

"Of course, come in"

"Thanks" he said and walked in and sat down whilst Pete looked at Jenny

"She grows every day"

"So she should, the amount she eats" joked The Doctor and Pete laughed lightly.

"Now what can I do for you?"

"It's about Rose"

"What about her?" asked Pete worried

"Her work"

"What about it?"

"I just want her to cut down on the hours" he admitted

"Me too" said Pete

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's working way too hard, she's gonna make herself ill"

"Thank you! That's exactly what I said last night. You tell her, she might not kill you, if I say it again, she will kill me without a doubt"

"Why? What else did you say?"

"Nothing" he lied "Now, could you talk to her, make her see sense, it's not good for working all these hours, and Jenny doesn't get to see her much anymore"

"I know, I'm not saying I can promise anything, but I will talk to her"

"Thank you Pete"

"You're welcome, I know what she's like, she doesn't tell anyone anything, she just get's on with whatever's thrown at her and doesn't make a fuss"

"Yeah, she does, makes everything a bugger to solve though"

"Tell me about it" said Pete "And how is this little one" he said looking at Jenny

"She's good aren't you, she's sleeping through the night's a lot now"

"Oh that's good then"

"Yeah it is" said The Doctor and there was a moment of silence "Anyway, we best of off, this little one'll be getting hungry soon" he said and walked towards the door

"Ok, well, I'll go to Torchwood now and talk to her, I can't promise anything though, she's a stubborn as anything"

"I know, she's the most stubborn person I know" said The Doctor and walked out "I'll see ya later Pete"

"See ya later Doctor" said Pete and The Doctor and Jenny went back home.

The Doctor was playing with Jenny on the floor with all her toys and she was laughing at him as he made all the toys have funny voices. They were both soon interrupted by someone walking in through the front door. The Doctor looked up and saw Rose standing there.

"Hi" she greeted quietly looking at the floor

"Hey" said The Doctor and stood up leaving Jenny to play with the toys herself and walked over to Rose "I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean it"

"Yeah ya did" she said and looked down

"Well, I'm sorry, I had no right to say that" said The Doctor and looked at Rose carefully

"I'm sorry too, I'm sorry I've been working so much, but I just need to"

"It's alright"

"It's not, and anyway starting from next week I think, I'm finishing work earlier, I'm finishing at about half four or five, I know it's not much, but it's something"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Dad had a good talk with me and persuaded me to cut down a couple hours" she explained and The Doctor smiled "I know you put him up to it"

"I don't know what ya talking about"

"Whatever"

"I don't!" he insisted "Well maybe I do, but if you weren't so stuboorn I wouldn't need to!"

"I'm not stubborn"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Oh shut up and give me a kiss" said Rose and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him, but they were soon interrupted by Jenny crying so Rose walked up to her and lifted her in her arms "What's wrong my sweety?" she asked "Are we not giving you enough attention?" she said as she placed Jenny back on the floor to play with her toys, The Doctor and Rose joining her and Jenny immediately stopped crying.

"She loves the attention" said The Doctor, stroking Jenny's soft hair

"Wonder where she get's that from" joked Rose, smiling.

"You I think"

"Ha, ha" said Rose sarcastically and The Doctor and Rose silently, but happily watched Jenny play on the floor "Y'know, now I have more time on my hands, we could .. "

"What?"

"We could start planning the wedding"

"Really?

"Yeah, course"

"Good, because I really thought. . "

"Thought what?"

"Well, I thought that you didn't want to marry me anymore"

"Of course I do"

"Good, so when shall we have the wedding?"

"Well, I was thinking December?"

"December?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, it's cold in December" he said

"So?"

"So, we'll freeze"

"Oh well, who cares, it'll be nice and with luck it might snow" smiled Rose thinking about it "Plus, it's now what? April? So it gives us months to organise it, plus it gives me time to get in to a dress size smaller" joked Rose

"Ok then, December"

"Great, now how about we give Jenny a bath and put her to bed and then maybe we could have a early night ourselves, if you catch my drift" said Rose and kissed The Doctor passionately on the lips so he would understand more.

"Oh, I see what you mean, Ok"

"Ok, come on then" she said and picked Jenny up and went to bathe her, Jenny always loved baths, she was completely fascinated by all the bubbles and of course the toys which she never got outside of bath time, the little rubber ducks, which she had a complete collection of in a variety of colours.

Jenny finished her bath time and The Doctor and Rose were now covered in bubbles and water, from head to toe, when Jenny get's in to the bath and see's all the bubbles, she decides to flap her arms about and splash the water everywhere and see how far it goes around the bathroom.

The Doctor and Rose put Jenny to bed and went to make themselves something to eat whilst Jenny went off to sleep, The Doctor and Rose came back in to their bedroom and checked on Jenny and to their relief she was fast asleep and dreaming. The Doctor and Rose kissed each other and started taking each other's clothes off, trying to be quiet so that they didnt wake Jenny

"Y'know, we should really move her back in to her own room"

"OK, we will tomorrow"

"Ok" said The Doctor and kissed her and carried her on to the bed.


	41. Chapter 41

A few weeks later, it was only a few days till Jenny's first birthday and The Doctor and Rose were excited, they had bought so many things for and had organised a small party for everyone to come to at the mansion, including Ben, much to The Doctor's fury. Rose made sure that everything was perfect for Jenny's first birthday, as it only happened once.

Rose and The Doctor had been trying to begin and plan the wedding, but so far not much had been organised or agreed on by the both of them.

"You do realise we have to organise something?"

"I know" Rose kept saying every time he said it to her, but they still hadn't organised a thing or that 'she just wanted to concentrate on Jenny's birthday'.

A few days later it was Jenny's birthday and Rose had been up for hours before Jenny had even got up, because for once, she decided to have a nice lie in, much to Rose's dislike. All Rose wanted was to see Jenny open her presents (or The Doctor open them for her otherwise they would be there forever). Finally, to Rose's delight, Jenny decided to wake up, The Doctor went to get her and the three of them opened of Jenny's presents together.

They had gotten Jenny a huge box of Lego to play, but because she was being awkward, she decided she would tip of off it out and play in the box with the instructions.

Later on in the day, The Doctor and Rose went over to Jackie's and Pete's, where they all had a little party for Jenny, Rose only wanted the people who were closest to her, The Doctor and Jenny, so there was Jackie, Pete, Ben and Jake.

Everyone gave Jenny her presents and then everyone sung happy birthday to her as she blew out the candles on her iggle piggle cake (Well The Doctor did). As soon as everyone cheered over 'Jenny' blowing out the candles, she suddenly say everyone was looking at her and smiling and laughing, so Jenny decided it was only fair that she was joined in and started laughing with everyone else in her sweet little baby giggle. Everyone sat down and ate some food whilst Jenny played with some of her toys on the floor with The Doctor and Ben went to sit with Rose.

"Hey" said Ben sitting next to her.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"You already said that Ben" said Rose

"Oh, sorry, so. . . "

"So?"

"How's the whole wedding thing going?" he asked.

"Don't get me started on it!"

"Oh. Why not?"

"Just don't!"

"Ok, just trying to make conversation" he said

"Ok, well, how are things with you and Hannah"

"They're good, now why you being so weird about your wedding?"he asked, trying to be sneaky.

"Ben!" shouted Rose and everyone stared at her "Just shut up yeah?"

"Alright, alright" he said grabbing some of her bread

"Hey!"

"What? You weren't eating it" he stated

"Yeah, but I was gonna"

"No you weren't!"

"Yes, I was!" she said snatching it back off him and attempting to put it in her mouth. "See" she said mumbled from the bread in her mouth and Ben just stared at her and laughed.

"You don't wanna marry him do ya?" he whispered in case The Doctor heard.

"What?" hissed Rose

"You don't want to marry him"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't"

"Listen, it's not that I don't want to, it's just we've had lots going on the minute, works been really busy

"I thought you cut down on your work or something like that?" asked Ben interrupting her.

"I did, but things have been busy at work so I stopped cutting down. We haven't had chance to organise anything ok?"

"OK, whatever you say" said Ben, not noticing that The Doctor was listening.

A few hours later Ben and Jake had both gone home, leaving The Doctor, Rose, Jackie and Pete who were all talking in the living room.

"So have you two set a date yet?"

"Yes" "No" said The Doctor and Rose together.

"Huh?" asked Jackie, slightly confused

"Well, we haven't technically picked an official date"

"Yeah, but we picked the month"

"Well, yeah, just not an actual date" said Rose and everyone sat there in silence for a minute

"So when were you thinking?" asked Jackie breaking up the awkwardness.

"December" said The Doctor and looked at Jenny "Oh, someone looks worn out" he said who was looking at a peacefully sleeping Jenny in her pram

"Yeah, it's been a long day for her, we better go home, get her in to bed" said Rose and got up

"Yeah, we better"

"Oh, well I'll give you a lift, can't have you walking there at this time" offered Pete

"Oh, thanks Dad" said Rose.

The Doctor and Rose got home and put Jenny to bed as soon as they got in and Rose gave on last look to make sure she was OK, before closing the door and walked towards the living room where The Doctor was and sat next to him.

"It's been a great day" said Rose leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah it has" said The Doctor tensely.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he insisted

"Yeah there is, what is it?"

"Rose, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Why don't you want to marry me?" he asked quickly

"What? I do"

"Rose, I can see you don't"

"Doctor, I do"

"Yeah, but Rose, you love your career too much"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, you can't be a mother and wife as well as a career woman!"

"Who says that? Why not?"

"Because you can't"

"Why?"

"Because if you're working all the time, you're not here, you're not here with Jenny, you're not playing with her, and you're not being a proper Mum"

"So you're basically trying to say I'm not a good Mum?"

"No, no, no, no" said The Doctor, realising how it had come out as "Rose, you are the most amazing Mum ever, trust me" he said stroking her cheek

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just, we can't work if you're always at work, constantly till about 7o'clock at night!"

"So it's a crime for loving my job?"

"No! That's not what I'm saying?"

"So what are you saying? Because right now I don't understand!"

"Fine, do you want me to say it?"

"Say what?" asked Rose, who was right now, very confused

"You job or us!" blurted out The Doctor

"Excuse me?"

"It's either your job" said The Doctor "Or me and Jenny"


	42. Chapter 42

"What?" whispered Rose

"You heard"

"Doctor" began Rose tearfully "Please, don't do this" she begged

"Well, it should be an easy decision" said The Doctor coldly "But clearly, it isn't"

"No! It is! Really it is!" she shouted "I just love my job"

"But at the beginning you hated it"

"I love the adventure and it's something that I'm actually good at!" said Rose ignoring his comment.

"So that's it?"

"What?"

"The adventure, that's what you miss, the adventure of travelling?"

"Yeah, I do, but I wouldn't give you or Jenny up." She said "Ever"

"Really?"

"Yes" said Rose and walked up to him "I love you Doctor and I love our daughter, you can't say you don't miss the travelling, the adventure of it all, the running on adrenaline"

"I do miss it, but I love our life, I've never had this life"

"I know, listen, I'm not giving up my job" said Rose and The Doctor opened his mouth to interrupt "But I'll cut down on all the hours"

"You said that last time"

"I know, but I really will, I promise"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll leave at 8am so we can take Jenny to nursery together, we can still have our lunches together with Jenny and I'll finish at 5pm so that I'm home in time for her tea and to bath her. I know how much I'm missing of her growing up"

"Really?"

"Really, I'll talk to Dad tomorrow or in a couple days and tell him that this time I really am cutting down on my hours" said Rose and leaned in to him, resting her head on his chest ad as if automatically, The Doctor stroked her hair. "And you know what we can do not I have a bit more time?"

"What?" asked The Doctor

"Organise our amazing wedding" said Rose as if it were obvious.

"Yeah? You still want the whole marriage thing then?"

"Of course I do, I love you, ya big dummy" said Rose and kissed him lightly. "I love you and I can't wait to marry you, it'll make us a proper little family.

"I wouldn't want anything less, all I want is you and Jenny" said The Doctor "And maybe a few more little me's and you's running about the place"

"Yeah, well, let's wait a little more"

"Why?" whinged The Doctor like a little kid

"Because Jenny's only just turned one"

"So?" asked The Doctor not seeing her point

"So, let's wait a little while, just till after our wedding"

"Oh" said The Doctor "Ok"

"We will have more though, I really want a boy"

"Why?"

"Well, just to see how much he would be like you"

"That would be nice, we should have another girl too"

"Why?"

"Well, I dunno, I just do"

"Well, we'll think about it, I don't know if we'll have enough room"

"Sure we will, we've got another 2 spare rooms"

"I know, but what about when they grow up? We're gonna need a much bigger place, especially if you want 3 kids, imagine 3 teenagers and us in here"

"Well, we'll deal with that when it comes ok?"

"Ok"

"Now, how about we go to bed?"

"That sounds like a plan" said Rose playing with his tie seductively and dragged him to their bedroom.

A few weeks later, The Doctor and Rose were sitting on their living room floor, playing with Jenny, who was putting all her blocks in to their box and then tipping it all out again so she could start from scratch and do it all over again. Jenny seemed happy enough, so The Doctor and Rose let her continuously do it.

To Rose, she was changing every day, she seemed to be doing something new every day, Jenny would regularly copy little things that both The Doctor and Rose would do on a daily basis. Such as picking up one of their mobile phones and talking gibberish in to it. Sometimes The Doctor and Rose would play along with her with the other mobile and pretend to talk to her through it. Rose looked at the clock on the wall which said '6.30pm'.

"Right, is it time for someone to have a bubbly bath?" asked Rose to Jenny in her baby voice and Jenny made a little 'Yeah' sound, Jenny always loved having baths and would always throw the bubbles around, The Doctor and Rose never escaped dry. Rose picked up Jenny and ran her a bath, which Jenny was trying to get in to as quickly as possible. Finally Rose put Jenny in the bath and as soon as she got in, she chucked the bubbles everywhere which landed straight on Rose.

A few minutes The Doctor entered and played with his daughter in the bubbles with her small rubber ducks, which all had different names, such as Bob and Bill. After a play and wash in the bubbles, Jenny gave out a sweet little baby yawn.

"Oh, I think it's someone's bed time" said The Doctor to Jenny and picked her up and lifted out of the bath, ignoring her little temper tantrum as she kicked her legs in the air in a sign of protest. The Doctor changed Jenny in to her pyjama's and tucked her in to bed, wrapping her up in her pink, fluffy blankets and kissed her lightly on the forehead before leaving the room and walked in to the living room and sat with Rose on the sofa and they cuddled up to each other and discussed all their wedding plans, they had now finally picked a date 15th December and they couldn't wait, it was going to be the best day of their lives.


	43. Chapter 43

The Doctor and Rose had organised pretty much everything for the wedding and every day they were getting closer and closer to their big day.

Jenny was now walking relatively well, so she would hopefully be able to walk down the aisle on her own at the wedding.

The wedding was now a week away and Rose was getting more and more nervous as the days went by, one day Rose decided whilst she walked home, she would stop by to see Ben, just to get away from everything to do with wedding's, he always good at taking her mind of things that were happening around her.

Rose walked in to the bar and saw it was almost empty.

"Hey" greeted Ben as she walked in, he could see she was worn out and stressed "Drink?"

"Oh yes please" said Rose happily as she sat down on a stool and Ben poured he a drink "Thank you"

"So. . . . "

"So?" asked Rose

"How's the whole wedding going?" asked Ben making conversation and Rose sighed out in anger "What did I say?"

"You are the one person I come to, to get away from it all, to just not talk about it, and what do you do?" asked Rose, but answered before Ben even had a chance "Talk about it"

"Sorry, sorry" said Ben putting his hands up in defeat.

"It's alright"

"Stressed much"

"Just a bit"

"If it's all stressing you out, why are you doing it in the first place?"

"What did I say about not talking about it?"

"Shut up and answer my question"

"Because I wanna get married but it is so bloody stressful! Seriously, never propose to Hannah alright?"

"Oh, there won't be a problem with that don't worry"

"Why not?"

"We aren't together anymore" he stated

"What? Why?"

"Just didn't work out, she's not 'the one'" said Ben in quotations.

"So? I thought you two were having fun?"

"We were, but I was bored of it, so I ended it"

"Hold on" said Rose getting all the info right "You ended it with her?"

"Yep, she didn't take it very well, can't see why, I was nice to her about it" said Ben looking at the floor whilst he spoke

"Ben, be honest with me, how did you break up with her?"

"By text" said Ben looking up slightly to see Rose's reaction

"By text?" said Rose horrified "No wonder she didn't take it bloody well, you were together for over a year and you dumped her by text!"

"Well, you know what I'm like, I don't like seeing women crying and blubbering"

"Do you do that to all your girlfriends?"

"Yeah, pretty much"

"You didn't do it to me" pointed out Rose

"Yeah well, I wanted to stay friends with you"

"Well, did you see her?"

"I had to, she had to pick her stuff"

"Bet that was weird"

"You can say that again" said Ben and Rose was about to say it again but Ben cut her off "Don't literally say it again"

"Sorry, so what did she say when she came over?"

"Not much, just asked me why"

"And you said?"" edged Rose looking at Ben and he looked up at her slowly and after a minute or two he gave his answer

"Because I love someone else"

"What? Who?" asked Rose and Ben hesitated

"You"

"Me?"

"Yeah, I love you Rose and I wasn't even gonna tell you"

"You love me?" asked Rose not knowing what to say "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Rose, don't make a big deal out of it, it's nothing"

"Nothing? Right, so my best mate says he loves me, but it's nothing. How is this nothing?"

"Rose, I'm sorry"

"Since when?"

"What?"

"Since when have you loved me?"

"I dunno, the past few months or so"

"You know I can't love you right?" asked Rose and saw Ben nod slightly

"There's something there though Rose, something between me and you, you know there is"

"No I don't, I know I love The Doctor, I know I want to marry The Doctor, I love him!"

"I know, but Rose, with us, there's something there, there's a spark" said Ben "And before you say anything I'm not asking you to leave him, I would never do that to you, you know that, you just need to know, you deserve to know how I feel about you"

"Ben, I love you, just as a friend, you're my best friend, you know that, maybe if I never found a way back to The Doctor, then we'd have something" said Rose softly "I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to go, I'll see ya later"

"Rose" called Ben as she walked out "Please don't let this damage our friendship, I can't lose you"

"It won't damage it, you're my best friend"

"Good, can we just forget all this then?"

"Yeah, sure, but I really do have to go" said Rose and left as Ben said goodbye and rushed back to The Doctor and Jenny

Half an hour later Rose returned home, knowing The Doctor would be a bit worried on why she was late, Ben's bar was on the other end of town.

"Hey" called Rose and she dropped her keys down and walked in to the living room and saw The Doctor cuddling a sleeping Jenny on him

"Hey, how come you're back late"

"Sorry, I went to se Ben"

"Oh right, he ok?"

"Yeah he's good, he broke up with Hannah though"

"Oh right, that's a shame. Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok? You look a bit strange"

"Yeah I'm fine, long day that's all" said Rose and sat down next to The Doctor and Jenny, pushing Ben's revelation out of her mind and rested her head against The Doctor's head

"Ok" he said and kissed Rose's hair "I'm gonna take this little one to bed, she's worn out" said The Doctor and got up with a peacefully sleeping Jenny curled up in his arms and took her to bed. Rose sat on the sofa thinking about what happened earlier, wondering what Ben would do now and whether it would be awkward between them both, especially at the wedding. Rose's thoughts were quickly interrupted as The Doctor sat next to her and held her tight

"So good day?" asked The Doctor

"Hmm" said Rose and rested herself against The Doctor and tried to get all the thoughts out her head and tried to concentrate on her and The Doctor getting married, that's all that mattered now.


	44. Chapter 44

The Doctor's and Rose's wedding was now only a day away and neither of them could believe it. Pete and Jackie had decided to throw a 'small' party for them instead of them having hen and stag do's. The Doctor and Rose arrived to find a crowded room of people congratulating them, after them saying thanks Rose walked over to Jackie and Pete to talk to them.

"I thought you said it would be a small party?" hissed Rose at Jackie, shocked at the amount of people.

"It is small" said Jackie

"No it isn't, I didn't even know I knew this many people"

"Rose, I think what your mother's trying to say is that it's a small party" began Pete "For her, she's used to inviting thousands of people instead of a couple hundred"

"Oh shut up Pete, listen, I just wanted to throw a nice party for you" explained Jackie "And there is at least someone you know here"

"Who?" said Rose looking around, not really recognizing anyone

"Well, Ben! He's around here somewhere"

"Oh, right" said Rose quietly

"Be nice to him, I know you probably didn't want him to end it with Hannah, but it's better than him being unhappy"

"Yeah, I know" said Rose and Jackie walked away "Hold on, I'm always nice to him!" called Rose and Pete laughed at her. "What?"

"Nothing" said Pete and grabbed himself and Rose a drink "Here you go, look like you need one"

"Thanks" said Rose and started to drink it.

"So where's Jenny, I was hoping to see her" said Pete, disappointed.

"We got a babysitter, we didnt want to bring her to a party, she's tired as it is"

"Ah, right" said Pete whilst nodding his head and looked behind Rose "Ah! There's Ben" yelled Pete and walked up to a lonely Ben and patted him on the back

"Hey" said Ben and smiled.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, you?" said Ben

"Yeah"

"I'm gonna go find your Mother" said Pete to Rose "I'll see ya in a bit" and Pete walked away from them.

"Excited about tomorrow?" asked Ben, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah, I can't wait"said Rose

"Listen Rose, can we forget the other week?" asked Ben and saw Rose hesitating "Please" he begged

"Course we can" said Rose and leaned in for hug. The two of them hugged one another for a minute and finally broke apart and then they were soon interrupted by The Doctor.

"Hey, there you are" said The Doctor as he walked over to them "Thought you'd done a runner" he joked and wrapped his arm around Rose.

"Never" said Rose and smiled and Ben quickly looked away.

As the night grew on Rose and Ben quickly got back to acting like normal and talking and laughing away to each other. The Doctor quickly looked at his watch and saw the time.

"We better be off" he whispered in Rose's ear.

"I guess we should" said Rose and wondered what was going to happen now "Where are you staying?" she asked

"Huh?"

"Where are you staying tonight?" asked Rose "Please tell me you got somewhere to stay"

"Relax I'm staying at the hotel where the reception is"

"Thank god"

"Yes, Ive just got to go home, get my stuff then go to the hotel"

"Ok, come on then" said Rose and hugged Ben, Jackie and Pete goodbye and left to get a cab.

The Dcotor and Rose arrived at their flat and paid their babysitter for the evening and went to check on Jenny, who was silently sleeping in her cot.

"She looks so peaceful" said The Doctor

"Yeah she does, now are you gonna get your stuff?"

"Charming" said The Doctor "It's like you want to get rid of me"

"As if"

"Is your fancy man here?" teased The Doctor

"Shut up, you're the only one for me, you know that" said Rose and kissed him "now go, I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow" said Rose pushing him to the door

"Can I just-"

"Go!" said Rose cutting him off, giving his a quick kiss on the lips and shut the door and went to bed.

The next morning Rose woke hearing a knocking on the door.

"Who the hell is that?" whispered Rose to herself and then it hit her that today was her wedding day "Oh my god!" yelled Rose and ran to the door and opened it quickly ad stumbling as she opened it.

"About time!" yelled Jackie

"Oh shut up Mum, I answered it didn't I?"

"Have you just got up?"

"Yes!"

"Bloody hell Rose! We're running out of time!"

"Well if you shut up I might be able to get ready mightn't i?"

"OK, OK" said Jackie "Is Jenny awake?"

"No" said Rose and Jackie went to go her but Rose caught up with her "Best not Mum, she's not the happiest of toddlers when she wakes up"

"Well that reminds me of someone" muttered Jackie as Rose went to get Jenny and a few minutes later Rose entered with Jenny in her arms with Rose muttering things in her ear. "Oh there she is" said Jackie in a baby voice. Rose put Jenny down on the floor to play with her toys for a little while, whilst Rose got ready. "Right the make-up and hair are going to be here any minute" said Jackie.

"OK, so . . . "

"So, I'll make a cup of tea"

"Ok, how are The Doctor and Dad?"

"They're ok, your Dad went round before me to make sure he was up and to make sure he was getting ready"

"Good" said Rose and ran to the door as she heard a knock and answered it to see the make-up and hair people for Rose "Hi" greeted Rose "Come in" she said and they all got Rose looking beautiful

An hour later Rose's hair and make-up was now complete and all she had to do was get in her dress and shoes then they could leave. Jackie had gotten Jenny dressed in her cream bridesmaid's dress and her hair was curly with a small flower in it and she was carrying her own little bouquet of flowers.

"Rose, you look beautiful" said Jackie tearing up

"Mum, don't start, you'll set me off" said Rose and held Jenny's hand "Now can we go?"

"Course we can, come on" said Jackie

"Oh mum!"

"Yeah"

"Have you got Jenny's bear in case she gets tired later?"

"Yeah I've got it" said Jackie

"Great, come on then" said Rose and they left for the church.

Rose, Jackie and Jenny arrived at the church on time and met Pete at the entrance, and all of them walked down the aisle towards The Doctor, Rose with Pete and Jackie held Jenny's hand down the aisle.

The Doctor instantly smiled as soon as he clasped eyes on Rose, she looked stunning, her hair was tied back in curls with one curl hanging loose at the front and she wore a tiara and a veil. Pete went to stand with The Doctor, stepping in for his best man. The two of them stood there and smiled at each other for a moment, and the vicar began the ceremony, Rose cringed slightly when the vicar asked if anyone had any reason why they should not marry, luckily no-one said anything. The two of them read their vows to one another and they finally got to the question they had been waiting for.

"Do you John Smith take Rose Marion Tyler to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" said The Doctor, slipping the gold ring on Rose's finger.

"And do you Rose Marion Tyler take John Smith to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" said Rose and placed the ring on The Doctor's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" announced the vicar, The Doctor and Rose beaming at each other "You may now kiss the bride" said the vicar and The Doctor grabbed Rose and pulled in to a long and passionate kiss, never wanting to let go. They were married, they were now a proper family and nothing could break them up.


	45. Chapter 45

The Doctor, Rose and Jenny arrived at the reception and Rose took in the sight. Everything was set perfectly, just how she imagined it would. Everything was white and silver, with subtle hints of pink in little places for effect. There was a long table at the back where The Doctor, Rose, Jackie, Pete and Jenny would all sit and then there were numerous tables in front of them. The cake was sat at the back on small table, it was a 4 tier cake with white icing and pink flowers swirling down the tiers, gradually getting bigger, the further down the cake they got.

The Doctor and Rose went outside with everyone to take the pictures and Rose held Jenny close to her for some warmth, Rose couldn't see why they decided to have the wedding in December, she was freezing!

"Why the hell did we decide to have the wedding now?" asked Rose chattering her teeth.

"I don't know, do you want my jacket?" offered The Doctor

"No, I'm good"

"Sure?"

"Yep" said The Doctor and the photographer called for the bride's family and all them stood together smiling.

"Welcome to the family Doctor" said Pete and gave The Doctor half a hug.

"Thanks" said The Doctor and saw Ben walking towards them "Hey, Ben's here" said The Doctor to Rose

"Hey" said Rose and smiled "You alright?"

"Yeah, congratulations" said Ben and went in to give Rose a hug and quickly shook The Doctor's hand.

"Look at you, you look good in a suit" said Rose

"You've seen me in a suit before"

"No I haven't"

"Yeah you have"

"When?"

"Tony's christening" pointed out Ben, proving Rose wrong and Rose cursed under her breath in defeat and Ben simply stood there with a smug smile on his face and laughed.

"I knew that" said Rose and they went back to taking the pictures.

A couple of hours later everyone was sat down eating their dessert, The Doctor and Pete had just read out their speeches, much to their embarrassment. Jenny was sat on Rose's knee feeding herself but failed by getting frosting all over her face and Rose just laughed, soon joined by Jenny and then The Doctor. The Doctor and Rose messed around with each other and The Doctor and he got a finger full of frosting and put it on to Rose's nose.

"Tell me you did not just do that?" asked Rose

"I did not just do that" said The Doctor trying to keep a straight face.

"You are so gonna pay" said Rose and got a finger of icing and got ready to move it towards his face.

"Mrs Smith, you are setting a bad example for your daughter" said The Doctor looking down at Jenny who was looking up at them with an amused expression on her face whilst the two of them had their mini food fight.

"That sounds so weird" said Rose, feeling weird about her new name and then got The Doctor with some icing.

After getting slightly covered in icing The Doctor soon gave up. "Ok, ok, you win alright?" said The Doctor and Rose simply smiled at him.

The Doctor and Rose went around chatting to everyone when it was time for their first dance together, the DJ introduced them on to the dance floor and the two of them danced together to 'A Million Love Songs by Take That'. The two of them danced for a few minutes whilst everyone took pictures. Pete came up to them a few minutes later and stopped them.

"Sorry, but could I steal her for a dance?" asked Pete

"Of course" said The Doctor and left Rose and Pete to dance.

"I'm so proud of you y'know" said Pete as they danced.

"I know Dad, I don't see why, but I know you are"

"The Doctor's a lucky man, he better take care of you and Jenny and any other future Grandchildren"

"Oh don't you start" said Rose.

"Start what?"

"The whole 'more kids' thing, The Doctor wants more"

"What's wrong with that I thought you wanted more?"

"I do, just not right now, I want to wait till Jenny's a bit older" explained Rose and looked over to see The Doctor and Jenny dancing together and then she looked over to the bar and saw a very drunk Ben looking quite angry and walked out of the room "Dad, I'll be right back"

"Where are you going?"

"To see if Ben's ok" explained Rose and ran after Ben, Rose walked out of the room and walked down the corridor to see Ben sitting on a bench with a bottle of vodka.

"Hey" said Ben very drunkly and slurred.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Rose as she sat down next to him

"Oh, nothing"

"Yeah right, what is it?"

"I hate seeing you with him" he admitted and Rose gave him a sad smile "I hate it"

"I know" whispered Rose and hugged him close and after a little while they broke apart and sat there for a while. Ben leaned in closer to Rose and kissed her softly on the lips, pulling her in more passionately, Rose; quickly thinking this time backed away, not wanting the same thing as last time to happen and stood up. "What are you doing?" she asked and Ben stood up, nearly falling and put his hand on the wall to stop him falling to the ground.

"I know you have feelings for me Rose" said Ben and Rose looked away stubbornly.

"No, I don't"

"Yes you do"

"I'm married"

"So? Admit it, you love me too"

"No I don't, I love The Doctor, and I'm married to The Doctor, in case you didn't notice that!"

"You know, it is possible to love more than one person at once."

"Not for me it isn't, I love one person and that's it"

"You've got to stop lying to yourself Rose, you're just gonna cause more problems for yourself"

"No I'm not, I love The Doctor, I'm gonna have a happy life with him, please don't ruin that"

"I would never do that, you know that, but just admit it Rose, please"

"I can't, I've got to go, and they're going to wonder where I've got to"

"Ok, please, just think about it, you can't keep lying to yourself" said Ben and Rose turned away, a tear falling down her face slowly and she quickly wiped it away. Rose re-entered the reception and Pete walked up to her.

"What was all that about?"

"Nothing" said Rose "It-it was nothing" she said and quickly wiped away a tear.

"OK" said Pete carefully, noticing something was wrong, but not wanting to say anything and Rose walked over to The Doctor who was cradling a sleepy Jenny and kissed him happily on the lips.

"I think we better take her to bed" said The Doctor

"Yeah we better, let's go then" said Rose and they both said their thanks and goodbyes and left to their room with Jenny in The Doctor's arms. The three of them went up to their room and Ben watched carefully in the distance and took a sip from his vodka and got a cab home.


	46. Chapter 46

"Please tell me!" begged Rose for the millionth time.

"Rose! If I told you where we were going it wouldn't be a surprise" said The Doctor to her for the millionth time, Rose had been trying to guess where they were going on their honeymoon for the past half an hour as they made their way to the airport.

"Well give me a clue" begged Rose

"I've been giving you clues"

"I don't call 'you'll love it' a very good clue"

"It is, you will love it" said The Doctor "I hope"

"I'm sure I'll love it" said Rose and leaned over to kiss him. "Now please tell me" said Rose and The Doctor simply sighed.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Well, yeah"

"Do ya though?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, we're off to Paris" announced The Doctor

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, your Mum told me you always wanted to go there and we never went when we were travelling so I thought we could go there, and plus it is the most romantic place in the world" said The Doctor and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Oh my god!" squealed Rose in delight and excitement and The Doctor laughed lightly at her giddiness.

The Doctor and Rose arrived at Paris and as soon as they arrived they loved it. The two of them arrived at their hotel and checked in.

"Wow, this is amazing" whispered Rose as soon as they walked in to their room and the king sized bed was covered in rose petals.

"You like?" whispered The Doctor in her ear and dropped their bags by the door and Rose silently nodded. "Now, what shall we do first?" asked The Doctor holding Rose close to him.

"Oh, I have a few ideas, how about we try out those bed springs first?"

"Oooh, now that sounds like a plan" said The Doctor and lifted Rose up and carried her to their bed.

A few hours later The Doctor and Rose were walking down Champs Elysees hand in hand, the two of them were now dressed in more comfortable clothes, Rose in a simple t-shirt and skirt with sandals and The Doctor was in a t-shirt and some cut off trousers.

"You know, this is the most romantic street in the whole of Paris, the whole world in fact" said The Doctor swinging Rose's hand slightly as they walked and being a know it all as per usual.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean we can take a walk down the promenade and look at all the vintage shops then we can go to the Arc De Triomphe?"

"Sounds like a plan, then what can we do?"

"Well we could go to the Latin Quarter?"

"What's that?"

"It's filled with spectacular restaurants, bookstores and different shops" said The Doctor "Oh! Then we can take a nice romantic walk"

"You are so cute, do you know that?" said Rose laughing and smiling at his enthusiasm

"You may have mentioned it one or two times, so yes I do know, but please feel free to keep saying it" said The Doctor and kissed her.

"You are so cute" said Rose between their kisses.

"Thank you"

The Doctor and Rose had now been in Paris for 3 days and they hadn't really been anywhere but their hotel room, although they did both wanted to see all the sights whilst they were here.

The couple were now currently walking around Paris to the Eiffel tower, where they would have their romantic dinner.

"I can't believe we're actually gonna have dinner, at night, on the Eiffel Tower" said Rose as they walked there.

"Why not?"

"Well, it's always something you see in films, I never thought you could actually do it" said Rose she sat down at their table.

"Yes, well you can, it was either this or a boat ride along the river, I thought this would be better, see the sights of Paris from above"

"It's perfect" said Rose and leaned over to kiss him. "This has been the best few days of my life"

"Really?"

"Yeah, just me and you, newlyweds in the most romantic city in the world"

"That sounds so weird"

"What does?"

"Newlyweds, it's weird to think we're married now" said The Doctor and held Rose's left hand

"I know, it is, I still don't believe it, I thought it would feel different, but it doesn't"

"Why did you think it would feel different?"

"I don't know, it's just what people say, they say it's different, like you're tied down and you don't love each other as much as you did in the beginning" began Rose "But none of it is true, I love you more now than I ever have"

"Glad to hear, as do I to you"

"Yeah?"

"Yep" said The Doctor popping the 'p' as usual.

"Good, now what shall I have to eat?" thought Rose out loud. "I think I am gonna have the Smoked Salmon and Dill Crepes"

"Oooh, I think I'll have the same" said The Doctor and said 'Thanks' as the waiter took away their menus. The Doctor and Rose simply sat there for a moment in silence as they took in the view of Paris, as it was all lit up in the night.

"It's beautiful" said Rose taking it all in.

"Not as beautiful as you though" said The Doctor smiling at her and Rose simply smiled back, he always knew how to make her smile.

"Can we come back?" asked Rose, not wanting to leave the next day

"Course we can, we can bring Jenny too" said The Doctor staring at her underneath the candle light.

"She'd love it here, all the gardens and parks, she'd be running about all day"

"Well you never know, next time we come, there might be more than one little version of us running about the place, causing mayhem" said The Doctor, smiling at the thought of more kids and Rose simply forced a smile back.

"Yeah" said Rose "Maybe" she said and looked back at the view.


	47. Chapter 47

The Doctor and Rose had come back from their honeymoon and had settled in to married life, and to be honest, they both completely loved every second of it. It was now the new year and a new start, today, Rose had a day off, The Doctor was at work and Jenny was at nursery, so she decided she'd go down to the bar ad go see Ben, she hadn't seen him since the wedding so she thought she couldn't stop herself any longer from seeing him. Rose sheepishly walked in to the bar and saw Ben standing behind the bar, serving a young couple. Rose walked up to the bar confidently and smiled.

"Hey" greeted Ben with a smile, just like usual

"Hey" said Rose and sat down on a stool and placed her bag on the stool next to her.

"The usual?" asked Ben and Rose simply nodded and he moved on to making her a smoothy. "So, was the honeymoon?"

"It was good" said Rose "Yeah, it was good, Paris"

"Yeah ya Mum said, very nice" he said and the two of them simply sat there in silence till Ben couldn't bear it any longer "Listen, can we forget the whole thing at the wedding? Please, I was completely out of it, I would have said that to anybody that walked past, believe me" said Ben and looked at Rose "So, can we start from scratch?"

"That's all we seem to be doing at the minute"

"I know, and I am so sorry, I know you see me as a friend, and I've just got to deal with it, so friends?"

"Yeah, sure" said Rose

"Good, now how are you and the Hubby?"

"Fine" said Rose quietly and gave a small sigh

"What's up?" asked Ben, sensing something was wrong, even though he knew she'd deny it.

"Nothing"

"Bull, what is it?"

"It's just The Doctor"

"Yeah?" said Ben, encouraging her to carry on.

"I dunno, I feel weird talking to you about this, it doesn't matter"

"Hey, hey, you can talk to me about anything, you know that"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, now what is wrong?"

"Well, The Doctor wants another baby" began Rose, looking up to see Ben's reaction, which was calm and listening intently. "He wants another one, but I'm not really sure about it"

"Why not?"

"Well, Jenny's not even two yet, and I just don't think it's the right time"

"Why not? You and him are all loved up?"

"I know, but that's not the point, it's just –"said Rose, but couldn't quite finish the sentence.

"Just what?"

"It's just that I never imagined having a big family and just everything, work's chaotic and I just don't wanna miss work because I'm pregnant, but I know if I say this to The Doctor he'll just flip out because I'm obsessed with my job" rushed Rose.

"Have you tried telling him?"

"No" said Rose quietly

"Well, why don't you try and tell him, you never know he might listen to you, see where you coming from"

"Yeah right"

"He might!" insisted Ben

"What if he doesn't?"

"If he doesn't, you should both come up with an agreement, that's what couples do right, agree on stuff so they don't fight in the future?"

"Do they?"

"Oh, maybe not then, but you can see what I mean right?" said Ben but Rose just looked at him blankly "Listen, talk to him about it, tell him your side of things, and just see where you both go from there ok?"

"OK, I'll try that and if it doesn't work, I can always blame you"

"Oh no you don't, don't get me involved, you always blame me for everything"

"Not for everything" said Rose but Ben raised his eyebrow in disbelief "Well, most things."

"Exactly." Said Ben and passed Rose her smoothy as he finished it off.

"Oh, cheers. " Said Rose and began to drink it "Wow, perfect as per usual"

"Well of course, I still haven't lost my magic touch!"

"What? Your magic touch in smoothy making?"

"Yes, you know what they say about amazing smoothy makers don't you?"

"No" said Rose, looking at him amused

"No me neither, but I bet its good"

"Yeah, I bet it is" said Rose and finished drinking her smoothy.

"You do know, one of these you are gonna have to pay for those"

"What? Nah I'm not, no chance"

"I'm losing business"

"Oh get over it, I'm sure you'll live" said Rose and finished the smoothy completely and gave him the empty glass "Anyway, I had better be off now"

"What? Now? Why?"

"I need to speak to The Doctor about this whole thing" explained Rose

"Yeah, but he won't be home yet" pointed out Ben, wanting her to stay a while longer.

"I suppose so" said Rose and Ben looked over to her with a sweet smile on his face, begging her to stay "Oh alright" said Rose giving in and sat back down, I'll stay, alright?"

"Good"

"But only one drink" said Rose and Ben began to make her another smoothy "Or maybe two or three seeing as they are so nice and I don't have to pay"

"I knew you used me for something" joked Ben and gave her the smoothy and she began to drink it.

"Mmmm" said Rose, enjoying it "Yummy" she said and licked the rest of the smoothy from her lips.

"Glad you love them so much" said Ben and went to serve another customer. Rose sat there for a minute wondering how she was going to confront The Doctor and whether he would take it well or not. Rose decided she would just talk to him straight up and tell him what she's feeling about the whole babies thing. Hopefully he would take it well and hear her out. She hoped.


	48. Chapter 48

Rose got home from visiting Ben at the bar and dropped her keys on the table and hung her bag up as she entered the flat. She walked in to the living room to find no-one there, Rose could hear The Doctor and Jenny playing down the corridor, Rose walked towards the noise and found Jenny throwing bubbles at The Doctor as she had a bath. Rose stood there for a couple of minutes, not making a noise and simply stood there watching them.

"Hey" said The Doctor as he turned around to face Rose and smiled and Rose walked over to the bath and knelt down by him.

"Sorry I'm back so late, I went to see Ben, I just lost track of time, sorry, had lots to talk about"

"It's alright" said The Doctor and turned to Jenny "We've been having fun haven't we?" he said to Jenny who was splashing the water at the two of them.

"Aww, good" said Rose and watched as Jenny splashed about.

"I think it is time for someone to go to bed" said The Doctor and dried Jenny and Rose and The Doctor put her to bed.

The Doctor and Rose walked towards the living room and sat down to watch TV. "Do you want something to eat?" asked The Doctor as they sat down.

"Yeah, I'll go make something" said Rose and got up and walked towards the kitchen and started making some cheese on toast and started eating it.

"So, did you have fun with Ben today?"

"Yeah it was nice" said Rose in between eating "We had a nice chat"

"A chat?"

"Yeah, a chat" said Rose "It was nice"

"Well, that's good then"

"Yeah" said Rose and finished the cheese on toast and put the plate in the sink and washed it quickly and put it away. "Can we talk about something?" asked Rose, trying to approach The Doctor about it.

"Yeah, course, what is it?" asked The Doctor and leaned against the counter, listening to Rose carefully.

"It's about the whole having more babies"

"Yeah?" said The Doctor, edging Rose to continue

"Well, I just don't think this is the right time to have another baby"

"What? Why not?"

"I just don't think it's the right time for us to have a baby right now" explained Rose, watching The Doctor's reaction.

"But why?"

"I just want to wait till Jenny's a bit older and –"began Rose, but cut herself off.

"And what?"

"And, I just, I just don't want to miss more work because I'm pregnant, I cant miss any more work, they're so busy at the minute with case files etc" explained Rose and saw The Doctor sigh as he heard her say it.

"That's what it comes down to isn't it, you not wanting to miss work? It's always work!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I love my job! God, shoot me for loving it!"

"That's not funny Rose"

"It wasn't meant to be funny" said Rose

"Anyway, why do you want to wait though? Why when Jenny's older? Why not now?"

"Because if we wait till Jenny's a bit older, she'll be easier to handle and we won't end up having two small children to deal with"

"Jenny's nearly two, how long do you wanna wait? She's not that difficult at the age she's at, not compared to some kids"

"Just till she's say 4 or 5"

"So you want to wait 2 or 3 years?"

"Yes" whispered Rose looking down at the floor "Just till she's in school" she explained and her mobile began to ring.

"Rose don't answer it" said The Doctor, but of course she completely ignored him and answered it anyway.

"Hello?" said Rose as she answered it, on the other line was Jake.

"Hey Rose, I'm sorry to call you at this time, but could you come over? I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important"

"Jake hey, right now?"

"Oh, look work again, what a surprise" muttered The Doctor to himself.

"Yeah, now, sorry, there's someone here and we're in a lockdown, we need someone, I really am sorry"

"No, no, no, its fine, I'll be right there" said Rose and hung up the phone and turned to The Doctor "I've got to go" she said.

"Now?"

"Yes now, Jake needs my help"

"Fine, fine, you go. Go, go!" said The Doctor waving his hand in the air, symboling her to go "It's always work, that's what you care about now" he said and Rose ran out and quickly got a cab to the Torchwood tower. As soon as she got there she rang Jake to let him know.

"Hey Jake, I'm here now what do I do?" she asked as he answered the phone, Jake gave Rose several instructions to get them out of the lockdown. Rose followed all Jake's steps as he said them, and then there was success. "I've done it!" shouted Rose down the phone "I'll meet you on the 10th floor alright?"

"Yeah, alright, see you in a bit, but Rose, look out, there's still someone in the building"

"Will do" said Rose and set off to meet Jake. Rose quickly tan up the stairs and met Jake and their other co-worker Linda at the 10th floor and went up and hugged him "Hey" said Rose "You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks for coming, let's get out of here" said Jake and the three of them set off to the ground floor, the two of them were chatting as they left, not paying any attention to what was in front of them. Jake and Rose quickly stopped as they heard a gunshot from above, but neither of them registered on who had been hit. It soon became clear as Rose clutched her hand to her shirt, which quickly become covered in blood and she fell to the floor, quickly caught by Jake. Linda went up the stairs to catch the shooter and Jake held Rose in his arms and rang for an ambulance. "Come on Rose, hang on there" whispered Jake as soon as he hung up on the emergency services. Rose tried her hardest to keep her eyes open "Rose!" yelled Jake as she struggled to keep her eyes open and her breathing became shallow. "Hang on, please Rose, just hang on" said Jake, saying it over and over again as if it would make a difference; Jake placed his fingers on Rose's neck to check her pulse. It was slow. Way too slow. Jake just hoped she would make it until the ambulance got there.


	49. Chapter 49

The Doctor paced down the corridor of the hospital, Jake has just called him saying Rose has been shot and it wasn't looking good. Luckily his next door neighbour offered to look after Jenny when he explained what had happened, so he could come and see Rose. The Doctor ran down the hospital and he felt a sense of déjà vu, only a couple years ago he was running down the corridor of the same hospital looking for Rose because she had gotten hurt, at least this time she wasn't pregnant. The Doctor found where Rose was and found Jake sitting in the corridor with his hands in his face.

"Where's Rose? What happened?" asked The Doctor quickly, wanting to know where on Earth she was.

"She's in surgery, they need to remove the bullet" explained Jake, still shaken up from what had happened.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know, we were going downstairs and it just came out of nowhere, Linda went to find whoever it was, but they got away" said Jake and started The Doctor starting pacing up and down the corridor, he hated the fact that whoever did this wasn't even caught, even when Rose could die, the Doctor quickly shook the thought out of his mind, she wouldn't die, she couldn't die, not when the last thing they said to each other were angry words in a fight.

"How was she? Before I mean how was she?" asked The Doctor, his voice shaking slightly.

"She was struggling, but she was fine, alive, they took her straight to surgery when we got here so I didn't have time to see how was, I'm sorry mate"

"Nah, its fine" said The Doctor and continued to pace up and down, waiting for a spark of news on Rose

The hours went by and Rose finally came out of surgery and they were all told that Rose was in a coma and placed on life support.

The Doctor stayed with Rose and with her, holding her hand, waiting for some sign she would wake up. After an hour or so Jackie and Pete arrived and Jackie started crying as soon as she walked in and Pete held her as she cried, keeping his emotions inside. The four of them all sat down in silence, simply staring at Rose, after a while Pete finally broke the silence.

"Where's Jenny?" he asked, not seeing her anywhere.

"Crap! I left her with her with our neighbour, I didn't think, I just left –"rambled The Doctor thinking of something to do but Jake cut him off.

"I'll go get her" he offered but The Doctor just gave him a wary look "I will, I'll stay with her in your flat, when does she have nursery?" he asked and The Doctor explained to him when and where Jenny's nursery was and when she had to be there. The Doctor let Jake go and look after Jenny, so now he only had Rose to concentrate on and worry about. The three of them continued to sit there in silence until a drunken figure came barging through the door. Ben. Pete got up to make sure he left.

"Ben I think you should leave"

"No, no I don't think so, I need a word with him" said Ben, pointing towards The Doctor.

"Pete, it's alright, what do you want Ben?"

"A word"

"About?"

"You and her, it's not fair that you want her to have more kids if she doesn't want 'em, and now look, this is your fault!"

"How do you know about that?"

"She told me" said Ben, as if it were obvious "She didn't know what to do, so she confided in me" said Ben and pointed towards himself.

"That has got nothing to do with you"

"Rose is my best friend, she trusts me and can tell me what she wants, especially when she is too scared to tell you" said Ben "Because you don't hear her side of the story do you Doctor? You just see everything from your view"

"Ben, you really better go before I do something I regret"

"What you gonna do hey? I have a right to be here!"

"What right do you have? I'm her husband and these are her parents, you don't have any right"

"Yeah well, think of it this way, none of this would happened if it weren't for you" said Ben and The Doctor began to get angry "If she were with me, I would hear her out, I would see her view on things" began Ben "And, I wouldn't push her in to having kids when she didn't want to" said Ben and The Doctor's anger suddenly rose and he lashed on Ben, punching him in the face, causing Ben stumble to the floor, his nose bleeding "Oh, that how you wanna play it hey?" said Ben and walked towards The Doctor to fight but Pete got between them, causing them to stop. After a few minutes The Doctor finally calmed down.

"I think you should go now" said The Doctor in a low voice.

"No chance, like I said, I have a right!" yelled Ben

"No you don't! What right do you have?" asked The Doctor yelling at him

"I'm her best mate"

"Is that it? You're her best mate?"

"Alright then, you really wanna know? You really wanna know why I have a right to be hear do ya?" asked Ben, knowing The Doctor wouldn't like the answer

"Yeah, yeah I do!"

"Alright then! I love her!" blurted out Ben stupidly and quickly closed his mouth like a fish.

"You what?" asked The Doctor

"I love her, I've even told her and I know she feels the same! Otherwise why would she have kissed me on your wedding day when I told her?"

"Ben, I think you should go mate" whispered Pete in his ear softly "Please, Ben, just go, you're not doing any good here, just leave"

"Fine then" said Ben and barged out of the room, slamming the door, leaving The Doctor stood there, shocked, angry, confused and upset all at once. He would ignore what Ben had said and move on. Rose needed him to be strong for her when she woke up.


	50. Chapter 50

The Doctor stayed with Rose day and night, hoping and wishing she would wake up. He hated seeing her so still and lifeless. Jackie and Pete had offered to look after Jenny whilst the he was at the hospital, The Doctor was still waiting for Rose's doctor to come and explain the damage on Rose. As soon as The Doctor thought, as if by magic, her doctor came in.

"Mr Smith?" she asked, she was a tall woman, with dark hair and blue eyes, who looked in their mid forties. The Doctor simply nodded. "Hi, I'm Doctor O'Hara" she introduced and got on with what she came in for "Now, Mrs Smith's condition is stable" she said "For now, but we're going to keep an eye on her, she had a very close call" she explained and The Doctor continued to nod in understanding, not really trusting his voice at the minute "But, unfortunately Mrs Smith was pregnant" she said carefully and The Doctor stared at her with his mouth open in shock, "I'm sorry Mr Smith, but the baby didn't make it, Mrs Smith miscarried" she explained and The Doctor closed his eyes, as if there were tears to fall, but none did. "I'll leave you two alone" said Doctor O'Hara and left him alone with Rose.

Over the next few weeks, The Doctor never left Rose for more than a few minutes at a time or just him to go home for a very quick shower, then he would come right back to the hospital. Ben hadn't daren't come back to the hospital since the last time, but Pete updated him, letting him know how Rose's condition was, not that there was much difference from day to day. Jenny's birthday was coming up soon, as so far The Doctor hadn't even given it a second thought because of everything that had happened. All he wanted was for Rose to wake up, especially for Jenny's birthday. The Doctor would go home now and then for a couple of hours at a time to play with Jenny and just to see her, he hated not seeing her.

Weeks and weeks went by and The Doctor had barely slept, he was constantly drinking coffee to keep himself awake, he knew it wasn't doing him any good or Jenny any good, but he needed to stay by Rose.

Jenny's birthday came and went, and although everyone tried to have a good time, they couldn't hide their sadness and disappointment that Rose wasn't there. Everyone had a little party for Jenny and bought her presents which she played with all day. Jenny would constantly stay by The Doctor and play with his mobile pretending to have conversations with the imaginary person on the other line. Pete walked over to The Doctor and interrupted him for a minute.

"Hey, I have to leave" announced Pete "I'm sorry, it's a work meeting" he said and hugged The Doctor slightly.

"No, Pete it's fine, I'll see you later" said The Doctor and Pete made his exit. He quickly got a cab instead of driving and went down to the other end of London, where Ben's bar was. Pete quickly walked in and found Ben sitting there with a drink in his hand and he raised his arm with the drink up as he saw Pete.

"Pete! Here's my main man! How are ya?" he said as Pete walked.

"Good, thanks, I came to have a word with you"

"Alright" said Ben and told Pete to sit down, so he did.

"Do me a favour alright?"

"Alright what is it?"

"Just stay low for a little while longer alright?"

"What why?"

"Because, The Doctor still hasn't got over what you said! It broke him apart! And believe me, right now, I think if he see's you, you are gonna get one hell of a battering, and he's not that type of guy, but if he see's you, you better run yeah?" said Pete, sympathy was in his voice, he knew Ben well, he knew he cared about Rose and that all he wanted to do was see her.

"Alright" said Ben and Pete went towards the door "Hey, hey! Stay for a drink? Yeah? One drink" he said pointing up his finger close to his face "Just one!"

"Go on then, just one drink" said Pete and sat back down with Ben.

The Doctor had earlier put Jenny to bed and Jackie had offered to babysit whilst The Doctor went back to the hospital, Jackie knew it was hard for him to be torn between Jenny and Rose, but she knew that he needed to be with Rose as long as Jenny was ok.

The Doctor sat there on the uncomfortable wooden chair next to the bed, as per usual, holding Rose's hand and stroking her hair out of her face. The Doctor sat there for a while thinking about what Ben had said all those weeks ago about Rose kissing him, on their wedding day. The Doctor knew Rose wouldn't do that, it was their wedding day. Although she had done it once before. The Doctor quickly shook all the thoughts of Rose and especially Ben out his mind, the thought or mention of Ben made him angry. The Doctor went to thinking about what he, Rose and Jenny would all do together once Rose was better, he thought about going to the seaside or somewhere abroad for a holiday, Jenny would love all the sand to play with, building sandcastles and playing in the sea. It would be perfect. Doctor O'Hara came in with a smile and went to check on Rose to see how she was doing. The Doctor quickly back to thinking about what the three of them were going to do.

Although The Doctor's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a movement against The Doctor's hands, The Doctor looked down to see Rose's hands moving, after weeks and months of stillness, she was finally moving, proof that she was alive, of course he knew she was alive anyway, but this proved it.

"She's awake!" yelled The Doctor and jumped up suddenly, then whispered in Rose's ear "Rose, please, if you can hear me do that again" he begged and he felt a slight squeeze on his hand " Look! She's awake!" he yelled again and Doctor O'Hara looked over at him, and Rose, as if to prove me right choked for breath on the ventilator tube. Doctor O'Hara quickly moved over to Rose and removed the tube. The Doctor sighed in relief as he watched his wife's eyes open at look at him, taking in her surroundings. The Doctor kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"I knew you'd be ok" he said "I'm so glad to have you back" said The Doctor and sat back down and held her hand.


	51. Chapter 51

As Rose woke up, she took in her environment and looked around, seeing machines and wires everywhere; she tried to sit up and winced as a pain hit her in the stomach and suddenly she remembered everything and looked at The Doctor, who was still holding her hand. She tried to speak, but a mere croak came out and The Doctor passed her a glass of water, allowing her to speak.

"Hi" she whispered softly and quietly through her sore and croaky throat and smiled at him.

"Hey" said The Doctor, staring at her with a smile "I've been waiting for you to wake up sometime soon, I've been missing you" he said and stroked her fingers softly and explained what had happened to her, Rose gave The Doctor her full attention whilst she listened and tried to keep awake and talk to The Doctor all night but The Doctor could tell she was tired. "Go to sleep" he said and Rose quickly drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, Rose woke up to find The Doctor fast asleep on the chair. Rose quietly smiled to herself, The Doctor, in her opinion, always looked so sweet and peaceful and quite baby like when he was asleep. Rose looked at the clock and saw that it was 3.30, she didn't know whether it was day or night, but judging from the empty corridor she could see through the windows, she assumed it was 3.30am. Seen as though she had nothing to do, she decided she would just go back to sleep.

Rose woke up later on to find The Doctor sitting there smiling at her, she looked up at the clock again and saw that now it was 7:00.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey, you should go home y'know"

"No, I'm fine, besides Jenny's with your mother, she's taking her to nursery"

"Poor Jenny" Rose joked and they both started laughing

"How are you feeling?" asked The Doctor, not having a chance to earlier.

"Good, a bit sore, but good" she said and The Doctor leaned forward and looked at her.

"I've got to tell you something Rose and I don't know how, it's something I thought I'd never have to say" he began

"What isn't?"

"Rose, when you got shot, you were pregnant" he said and Rose stared at him "But we lost the baby" he said carefully and watched Rose carefully

"Right" she said and looked at him

"Are you upset?" he asked even though it was a stupid question

"Yeah, I guess so"

"You guess so?"

"Well yeah, I mean, I'm sort of relieved" she said and The Doctor stared at her confusingly

"What?" he said "You're relieved? You're relieved our baby died?" he said, trying to be quiet

"Yeah, I mean, that's what were fighting about, I didn't want any more babies at the minute and it wouldn't have been fair to bring a baby in to that"

"So what? If you had know you wouldn't have gone through with?" he insinuated

"No, I'm not saying that , if I knew, of course I would have gone through with it, you know I would!" she said and sat up and winced as pain hit her.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry" he said and laid Rose back down, making sure she was comfortable "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it was stupid" he said and stroked her hair "All I want is for you to get better alright?"

"Ok" she said and looked at The Doctor and smiled "When can I leave?" she asked and they both lightly laughed, neither of them liked hospitals.

"I'm not sure, a couple more days I think"

"Oh great" said Rose sarcastically and sighed and saw that The Doctor was tired "You should go home" she said and he looked at her and lightly shook his head

"No, I shouldn't, the flat's lonely without you and Jenny there" he said, leaned back in to his chair a crossed his arms.

"Well, ring everyone, tell them I'm awake, have you told Mum and Dad?" she asked and The Doctor nodded his head.

"Yes, I told them, I had to listen to your Mother shouting on the phone, it wasn't very nice, gave me a headache, she was going to come over, but I persuaded her not to and to just let you rest for a while"

"Thank you" she said and looked up at him "Have you told Ben?" she asked and The Doctor tensed as Ben's name was mentioned

"No" said The Doctor, and knew he should say more, otherwise Rose would ask questions "I think said he would ring him" he said and tried to forget about him.

"Oh right, have you seen him much?"

"A bit, especially when you were first in here" he said, lying slightly, just because Ben wasn't physically here doesn't mean The Doctor stopped thinking about what he had said that night Rose had first came in to the hospital "But he's probably been busy with the bar and everything" he explained, not wanting to hurt Rose and upset her, but wondering why on Earth he was making excuses for a man he absolutely hates and is in love with his wife and wants her to love him back and be with him. Fury ran through The Doctor as he thought about everything that happened and everything that was said, Rose could clearly tell something was wrong and looked at him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" he lied and wondered whether or not he should ask her about what Ben had said. Ask her whether or not she had kissed Ben on their wedding day, of course The Doctor immediately knew she didn't, but he would still ask her, hoping it would get her to be mad at Ben for a while, then he might get the picture. Of course The Doctor wouldn't ask now, Rose was still healing and recovering from the gunshot, he would ask her when they were back home where they both belonged and where they were comfortable. He would ask her once they were home, he just hoped he wouldn't get a bad reaction or an answer he wasn't expecting or wanting to hear.


	52. Chapter 52

A week and a half later, Rose was finally coming home and The Doctor was over the moon to have his wife home, safe and sound, just as it should be. Jackie and Pete were holding a 'welcome home' party for her at the mansion with a few close friends a family, but of course The Doctor, being The Doctor, couldn't contain the secret for very long, and eventually confessed to Rose.

"Why?" whined Rose, as soon as he told her.

"Well, it is your mother" he said to her, as if that would explain everything, Jackie was well known for her parties. As The Doctor said this, Rose as scrunched her face at the thought of a party, all she wanted was her own bed.

"Do we have to go?" she asked looking up at The Doctor "I mean, can't you just come up with some sort of an excuse?" she begged at The Doctor just looked at her, knowing Jackie would probably kill him "Please" she said, continuing to beg and hugged him close to, making sure it wasn't too hard, so she didn't hurt herself and looked up to and fluttered her eyelashes at him and eventually he gave in.

"Oh alright then, let's go home" he said as he gave in a quickly got a cab for the two of them, so they could set off home.

A few hours later, The Doctor, Rose and Jenny were all playing on the sofa with Jenny's new toys.

"I can't believe I missed her birthday" sighed Rose and laid back on the sofa, resting her head against the back of the sofa. The Doctor looked over to her sympathetically and stroked her hair, leaving Jenny to play with her toys alone.

"There'll be plenty of other birthdays, you've only missed one, and it wasn't your fault" he said, trying to make her feel better "I wasn't there when she was born!"

"yeah you were" stated Rose, looking up at him and The Doctor was about to argue with her but she interrupted him "Were you, or were you not there when Jenny was born?"

"Well yes-"he began and Rose, once again cut him off

"Therefore, you were there she was born" she said, and The Doctor was about to come out with another clever comment, but stopped himself quickly. "Besides, she's never going to have a second, second birthday is she? She only has one" said Rose winced slightly as she lifted her legs on to the sofa, holding them close to her.

"Are you pain?" asked The Doctor

"No, I'm fine" said Rose and continued to stare at Jenny playing with all her toys and saw her quietly yawn

"Oh, is it someone's bed time?" said The Doctor walking up to Jenny, who fiercely shaking her head in protest, not wanting to go to bed, The Doctor went to up to Jenny and held her hand, leading her to her bed. Rose winced as she began to get up, but The Doctor stopped her, not wanting her to be in pain.

A few minutes later The Doctor came back after putting Jenny to bed and walked straight to the kitchen to get Jenny some milk for bed and passed Rose something. "Take them" he said and gave her two small painkillers, and Rose took them without an argument, the pain was getting quite painful now, even though she was almost healed.

About 10 minutes later, The Doctor came back in and sat next to Rose and wrapped his arm around her, holding himself close to her. He had missed her so much; he still couldn't believe she was finally back home with him and Jenny, being a proper family again. He knew it would take a while for her to heal, but he could deal with that, just as long as he had her, he was happy. The two of them sat there in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company, just enjoying being close to one another. The Doctor thought that now what a better time than any to ask Rose about Ben.

"Rose?" he asked to her softly, making it seem like casual conversation, Rose turned her head and looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Well it's something that Ben said, the first night you were in hospital" he began, not really knowing what to say and how to word it "Well, he was a bit drunk and stuff and he said something" said The Doctor and Rose looked at him strangely

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, he said something about you and him" he said

"What about me and him? What did he say?" rushed Rose, asking him quickly, as if defensively.

"Well, he said that you and him. . . "began The Doctor again and tried to continue "He said that you and him kissed on our wedding night" he blurted out and Rose looked up at him.

"He said that?" asked Rose in a quiet voice

"Yeah, I mean he was drunk, I mean he was probably speaking nonsense, but I thought I'd still as you about it, just to see" he said, trailing towards the end as he saw Rose's reaction, he thought she's be laughing and smiling at the fact Ben had said this, but she sat there in silence, looking down. Panic ran through The Doctor as he considered for a moment that it could be true. "Rose?" he asked and Rose looked back up at him.

"Yeah"

"It's not true right?" he asked, as if begging her "Please, tell me it's not true, tell he was making it up" he said, not wanting it to be true, it couldn't be true, but Rose continued to sit there in silence and gave a shaky sigh "So is it?" he asked darkly "Did you kiss Ben at our wedding?" he asked again, and the two of them sat there in silence, waiting for her reply.


	53. Chapter 53

"Well?" asked The Doctor again as Rose simply sat there in silence looking down at the floor.

"What would you do if I said I did kiss him?" asked Rose, not wanting to answer just yet.

"I don't know" said The Doctor honestly "I'd be mad, I'd want to kill Ben"

"And if I said I didnt kiss Ben?"

"I'd be mad and want to kill Ben" said The Doctor, so either he'd want to kill Ben.

"What? Why?"

"Because, he lied to me! Got me panicking for weeks and if it were a lie I'd be mad"

"Yeah, but you said he was drunk, he might not even remember saying it" pointed out Rose

"Rose!" snapped The Doctor at her "Just answer the question, did you kiss Ben on our wedding day"

"Yes" whispered Rose, barely audible and The Doctor turned around, got up and sighed. "But before you go and kill him, hear me out" she said, trying to stop him and stood up too, and winsed ever so slightly at the pain"Please" she begged.

"Go on then" he said "I'll give you two minutes"

"What?" exclaimed Rose and The Doctor gave her a look "Alright, listen, Ben was hammered and we were talking about" said Rose, but couldn't finish the sentence, she couldn't think of the right phrase for 'him loving me and me apparently loving him even though I just got married', so tried to come up with an alternative "Stuff, and then he just leaned in and kissed me" she said and hoped The Doctor was listening to her "That's it, I promise, it wasn't a proper kiss"

"But you didn't stop it?" pointed out The Doctor

"What? Yes I did, I stopped as soon as I even realised what was happening" she said and looked him in the eye sincerely. "I give you my word" she said, hoping that would win him over.

"So he kissed you?"

"Yes"

"And you stopped the kiss?"

"Yes" whispered Rose

"Right" was all The Doctor could say, and started pacing up and down "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked after a few minutes of silence

"Because I knew you'd be like this and I didn't want to break your heart"

"Didn't you think Ben would eve use it against you somehow?"

"No! Ben's my best mate" said Rose, even though she knew he thought of her as more than a best mate.

"But he doesn't see you in that way" said The Doctor as more of a statement than a question and Rose lightly shook her head.

"I'll make him see sense!" yelled Rose "I'll do whatever it takes"

"Whatever it takes?" asked The Doctor and Rose nodded silently "You'll really do whatever it takes?" he asked again

"Yes" said Rose firmly "I love you more than anything, I'll do anything to save us" she said "Just to save our marriage.

"Stop seeing him then" he said simply, looking at her in the eye to show he wasn't joking.

"What?"

"Stop seeing him, you said you'd do whatever it takes"

"For good?" she whispered, quietly, her voice almost breaking, she hated the thought of not seeing Ben.

"Yes"

"Doctor-" began Rose but he cut her off.

"Don't Rose, you either mean it or you don't"

"Doctor, I do mean it, but –"

"But what?"

"But, you can't just cut someone out of your life like that" she said and clicked her fingers.

"Well, explain to him you can't see him anymore" he said as if it were obvious.

"What? Just like that. You think he's gonna just stop seeing me like that too?" she asked and The Doctor stayed silent "We're bound to see him, he's always at Mum and Dad's, they adore him, and you can't tell them to cut him out of their lives, because that is not fair!" she shouted at them "You can't cut someone out of your life, without cutting out others and I can't cut out my Mum and Dad"

"Rose, I would never ask you to do that" he said darkly

"I know you wouldn't, I'm just saying that is what I would have to do! And I can't do that!"

"So what are we gonna do hey Rose?" he asked throwing his arms in the air "Because, I can't stand Ben, and I've put up with him because he means a lot to you, so I got on with it, dealt with it, I didn't want it to get in the way of us because I had just got you back, but now I can't stand to be in the same room as him! I can't stand to look at him or think about him!"

"Then just don't be around him!"

"Yeah, but then you'll be with him, and all the time you are, I'll be worrying" he admitted. "Because he loves you, and I'm just scared he's going to take you away from me" he said and looked her in the eye "I think that if you could, you'd go with him"

"No I wouldn't!" yelled Rose, she couldn't believe he had just said that "I love you so much, and we have Jenny! I couldn't leave her!"

"Is that why you didn't want the baby?" he asked quietly "So you didn't have anything else tying you down to stop you being with him?" he asked her, he knew he was being ridiculous, but to him, everything seemed to add up.

"No! I can't believe you are saying this!"

"Neither can I! But everything seems to add up!" he shouted and Rose stayed silent, she couldn't be bothered to fight anymore, nor could The Doctor, he didn't even want a fight, especially with Rose still healing. "I'm going to bed" he announced and walked out to the corridor and came back a few minutes later with a blanket and threw it at Rose "You can sleep on the sofa" he said and left to go to their room. Rose silently fell asleep on the sofa, crying. She couldn't see how anything could possibly get any better now.


	54. Chapter 54

A week later, The Doctor and Rose still hadn't fully made up, in fact, they barely spoke to each other. Things, slightly, were getting better, but things were still awkward between the two of them. Rose didn't really know what to do.

It was Rose's day off and Jenny was at nursery, The Doctor at work, so she decided she would go and see her Dad. He was always someone who could cheer her up and help her. Rose walked in and looked around, looking for her Mother, hoping she wasn't here.

"Your Mum's not here" said Pete, guessing that was who she was looking for and Rose nodded slightly and sat down and held her legs close to her body. Pete could see something had happened between the two of them, and it was breaking Rose to pieces. "What's happened?" he asked sympathetically and went to sit next her.

"I told him about me and Ben" she admitted and looked up at her father, who just looked at her blankly.

"What about you and Ben?"

"Kissing him" began Rose and quickly added "On our wedding day" and Pete suddenly got what she meant.

"It was true?" he asked, more as a statement than a questions and Rose silently nodded. "I thought he was kidding, he just came in, drunk and blurted it out, none of us really believed what he was saying"

"I know" whispered Rose and looked at Pete "I don't know what to do Dad" she admitted and her eyes began to well up with tears "He's barely said two words to me in a whole week" she cried and Pete held her close to him "I don't wanna lose him" she admitted "I can't, not now, not after everything" she said and Pete rocked her slightly, calming her down, eh hated seeing her like this.

"Shhh, you won't lose him" said Pete "I promise"

"How do you know?"

"Because you're gonna talk to him, alright?"

"Yeah, but what do I say to him? He won't even look at me Dad"

"Jus speak to him"

"Speak to him?"

"Yeah, confront him, ask him things that you need to know"

"Like what? If he still loves me?"

"Yeah, I guess so" he said and looked at Rose, who was looking worried "It won't do any harm, you know he loves you, everyone knows that, and even after everything, he can't just fall out of love with you just like that" he said and clicked his fingers. "Just ask him okay?"

"Ok" whispered Rose and looked up at him and they broke apart as they heard Jackie walked in and Rose quickly wiped away her tears as Jackie walked in, luckily she didn't notice.

"Hiya sweetheart" greeted Jackie "You alright?"

"Yeah, good thanks just came to see Dad and ask him about something" explained Rose.

"Oh, well you wanna stay for a cuppa?" asked Jackie, but Rose quickly stood up.

"No thanks Mum, I gotta get back" she said and quickly left to go home.

Rose quickly got home and sat down and tried to think about what she was going to say to The Doctor when he got back. She was hoping she could get Jenny to bed before he got back, so they could have a proper chat. She would confront him. Tell him what she's wanted to tell him all week. Hopefully it would go okay.

For what seemed like days, The Doctor finally arrived home. As usual he dropped his briefcase at the doorway and walked in to the living room, where Rose was standing there.

"Hi" she whispered quietly

"Hi" he greeted back and looked down at the ground.

"Doctor, we need to talk" said Rose and The Doctor looked at her.

"I've got nothing to say" he said and tried to walk past her, but she stopped him

"Well I've got tonnes" she said and he stopped.

"Go on then" he said edging her to begin

"Alright, first things first, do you still love me?" she asked, getting straight to the point and The Doctor hesitated and Rose quickly filled with worry and panic.

"Of course I do" he admitted after a few minutes of silence "But I'm finding it hard to lately"

"I know, and I know that's my fault and I take full responsibility for everything that has happened, absolutely everything" rushed Rose, trying to say everything at once "Getting shot, the baby, kissing Ben, all of it's my fault, and I know it is"

"No it's not" whispered The Doctor and slightly moved closer to her "Losing the baby wasn't your fault, getting shot wasn't your fault at all, you couldn't help it-" he began, but Rose cut him off in mid sentence.

"But if I hadn't gone that night, none of it would have happened"

"Well, yes, but I edged you to go, I should have made you stay, we were fighting, I shouldn't have let you have gone" he said and Rose tried to butt in again, but he stopped her. "But of course, the whole kissing Ben" he said, saying Ben's name darkly "is your fault of course"

"I know, and I know that whatever happens now between us is also my fault, and I just need to know if you still love me"

"I just said I do" pointed out The Doctor.

"I know" said Rose and took a deep breath "But do you love me enough to still be with me? In this relationship? In this marriage? As a family?" asked Rose and looked up at him "because we can't stay like this, it's not fair on Jenny, and it's not fair on us, living a life, pretending to be in love with each other, if we're not"

"Why do you not love me?"

"You're avoiding my question" said Rose

"You're avoiding mine"

"Yes I love you!" shouted Rose "You know I do, now answer me. Do you love me enough to stay with me?" she asked one final time and looked up at The Doctor, who was looking back at her and stayed still as he gave her the answer.


	55. Chapter 55

"Well?" asked Rose "Do you love me enough to stay with me?" she asked again and The Doctor hesitated again and finally spoke.

"Rose, how can you doubt my love for you?" he asked "Even after everything, I still love you, more than anything in the world, you and Jenny mean everything to me, you know that."

"Stop avoiding the question Doctor. Do you love m enough to stay with me and to keep being a family?"

"Of course I do. Rose, there's a reason that every night I've still come home to you this past week, even when we haven't been speaking and barely looked at each other. I came back here instead of running away from everything. Running away from my fears. And there is a reason for that."

"There is?"

"Yes, and do you know what that reason is?" he asked softly, and she lightly shook her head "Because I love you Rose Smith" he said and grabbed her hand "And no matter how much we fight, no matter what happens, I will always love you. You will always be my wife and the one I love. Forever, that's what you said."

"I thought you hated me" she admitted "This past week, I really thought I had gone and screwed things up between us, good and proper. I thought I had lost you." she whispered and tears fell down her face. "I'm sorry"

"Shhhhh, I know" he said and wiped the tears off of her face. "We'll be ok, I promise. I love you" he said and held her close to his body "Forever" he whispered again and kissed the top of her head.

"Good, I can't live without you" whispered Rose "Not again, never again, I can't do it."

"You won't ever have to, I'm never gonna leave you, ever. I didn't make our wedding vows just to break them and leave you alone as a single mum, you know I wouldn't."

"I know you wouldn't, you're a good Dad to Jenny, I know you wouldn't do that unless you had to" said Rose and sat down on the sofa; The Doctor sat next to her and pulled her close to him.

"I've missed this so much" he said as she held her "Cuddling up to you"

"Me too, never thought I'd have one of your cuddles again" she admitted and smiled slightly and looked back up at him "Doctor?"

"Yeah" said The Doctor and looked down at her.

"You know when we were going on about having another baby?"

"More like fighting, but yeah?" said The Doctor, not really understanding where Rose going with this, why was she bringing up something that they had fought about when they had just made up from an almost breaking-up fight.

"Well, I know you want another baby -" began Rose, but The Doctor cut her off.

"Rose, if you're just going to say you don't want another baby at the minute, then don't. I know you don't want another baby at the minute, and that's fine –"said The Doctor and got cut off by Rose.

"Doctor, shut up and listen to me" she said and The Doctor quickly shut his lips tightly together and stayed silent. "If you had let me finished what I was saying. I was going to say that maybe me and you could try for another baby" she said softly and watched The Doctor's reaction. Slowly his smile began get wider and wider as he realised what Rose had said.

"Really?" he asked and Rose nodded, smiling at him "Another baby?" he asked and Rose nodded again. The Doctor stood up and swung Rose around in his arms. "Another baby!" he exclaimed and Rose simply laughed at him and The Doctor set her back on to the floor. "Why did you change your mind? I thought you didn't want another baby right now?" he asked, hoping it wasn't just to please him and to make him shut up.

"I was thinking about it and I thought why not? Jenny's two now and she might want a younger sister or brother when she's older, or just someone to play with apart from Tony." She began to explain "I mean, I know what it's like being an only child, and I hated it, I always wished I had a brother or sister, just to talk to or just be around instead of my mum all the time" she finished "And, I've always wanted a big family, and now we can try and expand."

"So a big family?" he asked and again, Rose nodded "Just like we dreamed in the beginning? Just like we dreamed when we moved in to this place?"

"Yes, and the thing with dreams, is that you can make them happen, otherwise there really isn't any point in them, so now we can make it happen. Starting with a big family." Said Rose softly and looked in to The Doctor's eyes, she hadn't seen him this happy in such a long time.

"I think we deserve this, some happiness" said The Doctor and played around with Rose's fingers "We haven't really had the best of luck this past month have we?"

"No I guess we have, all my fault too, getting shot, losing a baby, the whole Ben thing, it's all my fault"

"It wasn't your fault, ok the Ben thing maybe, but the baby and getting shot, that wasn't, I've just said that, nothing could have prevented them from happening, you know that, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time" he said and placed his fingers to her lips to quieten her as she got ready to speak. "Now, if we want a baby, I guess we better go try and make one, don't you think?" he asked and raised one eyebrow.

"Oh yes, I love this part" said Rose and The Doctor lifted her in his arms "So, since we're trying for a baby, does that basically mean lots and lots of sex?"

"Oh yes!" said The Doctor and smiled.

"You better get me to that bedroom now then!" said Rose and The Doctor walked towards their bedroom without another second's thought.


	56. Chapter 56

The next few months went by and The Doctor and Rose continued trying for a baby, but so far nothing had happened, Rose's doctor had explained that it may take a while, as she was still healing from her gunshot wound.

Today Rose had arranged for Ben to come round, she hadn't seen him in months, since she came out of hospital. So she thought now would be a nice time to see him when The Doctor was at work, and Jenny at nursery, of course Rose didn't tell The Doctor that she was seeing Ben, it was still a touchy subject. Ben was coming round to their flat and Rose was getting lunch ready for them to eat. There was a knock on the door and Rose answered it to find Ben stood there smiling at her. She never realised how much she had missed him till she saw him again.

"Hey." she greeted and told him to come in.

"Hey, I've missed you." he said and pulled her in to a crushing hug.

"I've missed you too." she whispered in his ear and broke apart from him "So, I made lunch." announced Rose and smiled at him

"Seriously? You?" asked Ben raising his eyebrows in shock "You never cook."

"I do," said Rose "Sometimes."

"Yeah, sometimes, a.k.a. never." joked Ben and walked in to the living room "So what is for lunch?" he asked curiously.

"Panini's." laughed Rose

"Oh wow, how exotic." joked Ben "Please don't go overboard." he said sarcastically.

"Shut up, I couldn't think of anything else!"

"Alright, it's good enough for me," he said and sat down on the sofa with Rose whilst they ate. "So what you been up to?" asked Ben casually. "It's been ages since I've seen ya, y'know since you getting shot and stuff."

"Yeah, I know, nothing much, y'know same old same old, The Doctor asked me about us kissing." she said and Ben winced

"Oh" said Ben and looked at her "Sorry about that by the way, I didn't know what I was doing, I was drunk."

"Yeah I know."

"So are things ok between the two of you now?"

"Yeah, we're good, great as a matter of fact"

"Good." Said Ben nodding his head, he seemed happy enough, so Rose took this opportunity.

"In fact, we're trying for a baby." Rushed Rose and she wasn't sure if Ben caught what she said, and she really didn't want to say it again.

"What? A baby? You were saying a few months ago you didn't even want another baby!" yelled Ben, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, she didn't want a baby, and she can't have changed her mind in such a short period of time.

"I know! But things change Ben, I changed, life is too short"

"You're just trying to make him happy –"

"No I'm not!" yelled Rose, cutting him off "I want this; it was my idea, not his! I said I wanted a baby, not him!"

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Yeah I do!"

"Well I don't! Not for one minute!"

"Well believe what you want, it's the truth Ben!"

"Fine then." Said Ben and stood up "I'll see ya round" he said finally and stormed, Rose calling after him.

"Ben wait!" she called, but he was already gone, Rose walked towards the door, which was now shut, and leant against it and sighed. "What am I gonna do now?" she whispered to herself and walked back towards the living room.

The Doctor and Rose were walking back from Pete's and Jackie's; they had just been there for their dinner with a few of Pete's business friends so they had to leave Jenny with a babysitter. As the two of them walked towards their block of flats, they ran in to Ben who was walking towards the building.

"What's he doing here?" said The Doctor to Rose, who hadn't noticed that Ben was there.

"Oh great." She whispered to herself as The Doctor walked towards Ben "Doctor, don't!"

"Ah." Said Ben as he saw the two of them.

"What do you think you are doing here?" asked The Doctor as he walked up to him.

"Listen, I only came to get my phone from your place, that's it!" said Ben, defending himself.

"Why would your phone be at our flat?"

"Well I left it there earlier." Explained Ben as if it were obvious and The Doctor turned to face Rose.

"He came round?"

"Yeah, I asked him to, I needed to speak to him." Said Rose, and could see that The Doctor was angry at her for not telling him "Here you go Ben" she said as she passed him his phone that she got out of her bag "I was gonna drop it off to you tomorrow"

"Thanks." Muttered Ben as The Doctor and Rose walked away "By the way, I don't think it's very fair what you're making her do!" he yelled and The Doctor turned around and Rose gave Ben a warning stare.

"Ben, don't!"

"I'm not making her do anything." Said The Doctor, calmly.

"Really? So you're not making her have a baby?"

"No I'm not as a matter of fact" said The Doctor, getting closer and closer to Ben

"I find that quite difficult to believe, especially with what I said in the hospital" said Ben and The Doctor gave an angry sigh.

"Even if I was making Rose, which I'm not, I don't see how it would be any business of yours!"

"Well, Rose if my mate, I care for her, unlike you" said Ben sharply and The Doctor snapped and punched Ben in the face and Ben punched him back. Rose ran towards the two of them and tried to stop them, but failed.

After a few minutes of fighting, Rose could see blue flashing lights coming closer towards them in the distance. The Police. Two policemen stood out of the car and broke the two apart and arrested them.

"Hey, hey, this isn't really necessary." said Ben as they handcuffed the two of them "It was a small disagreement." he said, but the officers took no notice to him. The Doctor looked over to Rose.

"Bail me out?" he asked and looked at her with a hopeful smile.

"No chance." She said harshly "You get in to fights and get arrested, you get yourself out of them" she said, gave her apologies to the officers and walked back inside to her sleeping daughter.


	57. Chapter 57

Rose sat on the sofa, staring at the TV, not fully paying attention it, but enough to know what was happening. She couldn't believe The Doctor had gotten in to a fight, and with her best friend, who loved her, off all people. She never thought he was that type of person to get in to fights, he did mention that one fight in the hospital, but Rose just assumed that was all because of what had happened and he was just a wreck. But today he had no excuse, he wasn't a wreck, he was happy. She couldn't help but wonder what excuse he would try and come up with.

Rose sat there, wondering how he was going to get out of the police station, she was almost tempted to go and bail him out, but she couldn't do it. She had said to him that she wouldn't. She was mad at him. She wouldn't give in; he could get someone else to bail him out of jail.

Rose was just dosing off on the sofa when she heard keys jingling in the door. Sleepily, Rose sat up to see who it was and why they were there. She looked up to find The Doctor standing there, looking ashamed, staring down at the ground.

"Rose, I'm-." began The Doctor

"Don't!" yelled Rose, cutting him off before he could say sorry. "Don't you dare! That was my best mate Doctor!"

"I know, and I am sorry!" he insisted, Rose simply shook her head.

"I don't care! Why did you have to punch him?"

"He was winding me up!" yelled The Doctor defensively.

"So, you're a big boy, I'm sure you could have handled it without punching him! I wind you up all the time, you gonna lamp me one?"

"Rose, you know I would never do that." Whispered The Doctor darkly and walked over to Rose, hoping he was forgiven and would maybe get a kiss.

"I know, but . ."began Rose, but couldn't think of the right thing to say "he is my best friend Doctor, you need to learn that."

"I know he is, after all he came round here," he noted and looked at Rose "without me knowing."

"Doctor, I couldn't tell you."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because, I knew you would say I couldn't see him and you hate Ben. You hate the thought of me seeing him, "explained Rose and The Doctor couldn't deny it "How you get out anyway?" asked Rose, wanting to move the subject.

"Your Dad bailed me out."

"My Dad? Seriously? You got my Dad to bail you out of jail?"

"Yes." He said quietly, ashamed and walked over to Rose "Listen, I'm sorry okay? Now can we please go to bed? I'm knackered!"

"You can." Said Rose, The Doctor looked at her confused "I'll sleep on the sofa, you are not getting off that easily!"

"Rose! I said I'm sorry what more can I do?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I don't want to be near you tonight! I just can't believe you did that!"

"Rose, I didn't me to!"

"Yeah, I know, he wound you up!"

"Then stop being like this!"

"Stop being like what?" asked Rose, putting her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"You know like what, can we please just stop the fighting?"

"Fine, but we wouldn't even be fighting if it weren't for you!"

"Me? If you hadn't invited him round today and seen him, he wouldn't have left his phone and he wouldn't have come round tonight, therefore I wouldn't have punched him." Resolved The Doctor and looked at Rose with a smug face, but quickly got rid of it as he saw Rose's expression.

"So, once again it is my fault?"

"No, that's not what I meant – "

"Yeah it is, it is exactly what you meant Doctor!"

"No it isn't!" he demanded, but Rose was halfway down the corridor towards their room and slammed the door in his face.

"You can sleep on the sofa!" she yelled through the door

"Rose, please let me in." Begged The Doctor, banging on the door

"No! And if you wake Jenny up, which you probably have, I'll make you sleep on the sofa another bloody night!" said Rose, yelling again. She walked over to their bed and got comfortable under the duvet and went to sleep for the night.

The Doctor on the other hand, was walking towards their living room, with no duvet, no pillow and now had to sleep on a very uncomfortable sofa. He knew that if he tried to sneak in with Rose it would wake her. Resulting in more nights on the sofa, so he decided to keep it safe and to not risk getting a shouting at by sleeping on the sofa.

"It'll only be one night" he mumbled to himself and attempted to curl up on the sofa in a comfortable position but failed, so he just lay down on the sofa, then closed his so he could get some sleep for the night, well, what was left of it.


	58. Chapter 58

The months went by and it was now The Doctors and Roses one year anniversary and The Doctor was treating Rose to a posh romantic meal to celebrate. Neither of them could believe it had been a whole year already.

"This is gorgeous." Exclaimed Rose as she sat down,

"I'm glad you like it, i thought you would." Smiled The Doctor and also sat down.

"How could I not?" asked Rose and looked over towards The Doctor and smiled "It's amazing," she said and grabbed his hand over the table "Thank you."

"You are welcome Mrs Smith." He said and smiled, he still felt warm and proud whenever he called her 'Mrs Smith'

"I can't believe it's been a whole year already."

"I know, it's gone by so quick, before you know it we'll be celebrating our 10th year," grinned The Doctor "This year's been one hell of a year, to be honest, I kind of hoped we'd have a baby by now, or at least have one on the way." He admitted and started playing with Rose's fingers.

"I know," Whispered Rose, looking up at him and gave him a soft smile "Next year though, we've just been so stressed this year with everything that's happened," explained Rose, trying to make him feel better "Besides, The Doctor's said it would take a while with the gunshot and it'll take a while for me to heal 100%."

"I know, and to get away from all this stress and for us to relax, I've booked us a little holiday."

"A holiday?"

"Well, not a holiday, more like a long weekend getaway, to celebrate us. We can have 4 whole days of me and you."

"Aww. Really? Where?"

"Isle of Wright, it's quiet, relaxing and romantic, how does it sound?"

"Perfect," said Rose, a huge grin on her face "It's just what we need, just some time to ourselves," she said and took a sip from her drink "So, how did you manage Mum to look after Jenny? Well, I am assuming Mum is looking after her."

"Yeah, she is, in fact, the holiday was her idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Replied The Doctor sweetly and smiled at Rose, they both everything would be alright in the end.

A month and a half later, it was a new year, and so far it was fantastic, their little getaway was just what they had needed. Today, Rose had the afternoon off, so she had decided to find The Doctor and drag him away for lunch. Rose was walking down the corridor till she finally found it, and walked in to find The Doctor and a tall brunette sitting by his desk.

"Rose, hi, what are you doing here?"He asked, stuttering slightly as he stood up.

"Um," began Rise not knowing exactly what to say as her eyes moved on to the mystery brunette and quickly looked back towards The Doctor "I just wanted to see if you fancied some lunch? I wanted to tell you something."

"Oh, I can't, not today. What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, um, not here, it doesn't matter." Whispered Rose. "Who's this?" she asked, looking towards the brunette.

"Oh, this is Catherine, she's my assistant."

"Assistant?"

"Yeah." Said The Doctor and smiled. Rose watched as Catherine walked towards her and put her arm out to her.

"Nice to meet you." She said sweetly and Rose shook her hand reluctantly. Catherine was tall, in her early 20's, slim figure and long dark hair.

"Yeah. You too," Replied Rose, jealousy was all over her face, and she could tell. "Anyway, I had better go, I can find someone else for lunch, I'll track down Ben or someone." She said and immediately regretted mentioning Ben as she saw The Doctor slightly tense at his name.

"Yeah, you should, you haven't seen him in a while." Forced The Doctor, he was gradually coming to terms with Rose and Ben seeing each other and being friends, but right now it took a lot of effort to act normal about him.

"Yeah, I guess so, I might pick Jenny up from nursery instead of seeing Ben," said Rose quickly "anyway I'll see you later, I need to talk to you," replied Rose and looked at The Doctor "When will you be back tonight?"

"I'm not sure, about four or five, I won't be back late, I haven't got any lectured this afternoon."

"Right, well I'll see you tonight then. I'll leave you and Catherine," she said, slightly spitting at Catherine's name "to it, didn't mean to intrude."

"It's fine." Said The Doctor, he could see Rose was jealous, of course, he couldn't see why.

"Yeah, see ya later," she said and quickly looked at Catherine "nice to meet you." Rose said politely and sweetly and gave The Doctor a quick kiss on the lips and left the two of them to do whatever they were doing.

Rose walked down the corridor, thinking about how she was going to talk to The Doctor later; she was planning on telling him over lunch, but now that plan was gone, she had to think of another way to tell him. Rose bit her lip as she thought about how she was actually going to tell him. She shook her head, as if to forget about it, she would worry about it later. Rose walked out of the building and quickly went to pick Rose up from nursery to spend some time with her.


	59. Chapter 59

Rose and Jenny sat on the sofa watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse whilst they waited for The Doctor to go home. Rose had made dinner for the two of them with a bottle of wine and candles to make it a romantic atmosphere.

The Doctor came home at 5.30 to find Rose and Jenny watching 'In the night garden' and Rose was trying to get Jenny to say the various characters names, every now and then Jenny would say a syllable of one of the, such as 'Ig' for Iggle Piggle. The Doctor watched them for a moment, he loved it when Rose played with Jenny, it was always adorable to watch. Jenny quickly got a glance of The Doctor and ran towards him, getting pulled in to a tight hug from her Daddy.

"Dada" she called as he picked her up and hugged her.

"How's my favourite little girl?" he asked looking down at Jenny with a huge smile on her face and Jenny made a little sound "Yeah? Good." Replied The Doctor and set her down on the floor and she returned to watching 'In the night garden'.

"Hey, welcome home," Greeted Rose and snuggled up to him and her lips met his for a passionate embrace. "I've made you dinner for tonight, with candles and wine." She said seductively and kissed him again.

"Mmm, that sounds nice. What's brought this on?"

"Nothing, I just thought, we could put Jenny to bed and then we could have a nice romantic meal," began Rose and kissed him once more, this time he held on to Rose, pulling her in closer, "then I was thinking, we could maybe have an early night?" suggested Rose, raising her eyebrow slightly so he would get what she meant.

"That sounds like a very good plan." He whispered seductively in her ear and kissed her neck, going up towards her lips and kissed once more, but more passionate this time, not wanting to stop the kiss, but Rose, much to his disappointment, broke the kiss.

"If you had forgotten, we need to put our daughter to bed first. I think she's a bit too young to see what we're going to do, unless you want to scar her for life." Said Rose and The Doctor sighed and looked over to a sleepy Jenny

"Oh yeah. I'll do that." He said and picked up Jenny in his arms and carried her off to bed whilst Rose made the finishing touches to their meal. She was making Spaghetti Bolognaise, she knew it was one of The Doctor's favourites and she set the table and placed the bottle of red wine in the middle of the table.

The Doctor walked in a few minutes later and wrapped his arms around Rose's waist.

"Mmmmm, this smells delicious." He said and kissed Rose's hair.

"Spaghetti Bolognaise.

"Oooh, my favourite."

"I know." Replied Rose and smiled. She dished up the meal and sat down with The Doctor and they began to eat and The Doctor began to pour the wine.

"Wine?" he asked pointing it towards her glass.

"No, no, not for me." She said, with a slight smile on her face, whereas The Doctor had a confused face.

"Why not?" he asked, getting suspicious and Rose continued smiling at him, looking at the floor, "Rose? Is this you trying to tell me something?" he asked and Rose looked up at him.

"Maybe." She whispered and gave a sly smile.

"Are you?" he asked and she knew what he meant and she gave him a light nod "You're pregnant?" he asked, making sure they on the same level and she nodded again.

"Yes, I am." She confirmed a grin came on to The Doctor's face.

"Is that what you were going to tell me? Earlier on today, when you came to see me?"

"Yeah."

"Well why didn't you tell me then?"

"You had company."

"So? She would have given us some privacy. When did you find out?"

"Today, on my lunch break, I couldn't wait to tell you so I came to your office." She explained and The Doctor smiled.

"How far?"

"I don't know, about 5 or 6 weeks I think," smiled Rose, she really did miss the whole excitement of it all "I think it was when we went on holiday, for our anniversary."

"God am I glad we went there." Said The Doctor with a smile.

"Me too, I told you all we needed to do was relax."

"Yes, you did, very wise aren't you?" he said

"Yes I am." She said with a smile and The Doctor looked at her.

"Come here," He said and pulled her in to a hug and kissed her passionately. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. We deserve this baby, after everything that's happened, this is our reward."

"Yeah, I guess it is." He said and kissed her neck and moved down and kissed her stomach and Rose simply laughed, it reminded her just of when she was pregnant with Jenny, except this time nothing would go wrong and she would just relax and enjoy her pregnancy.

"Shall we go to bed?" asked Rose "Because to be honest, I think we could skip dessert."

"Mmm, I think that too." He said and carried Rose away and laid her on the bed and began kissing her everywhere.

"This year is going to be an amazing year."

"That it is." Agreed The Doctor and placed his hand on her stomach "We need to have a scan, check how far along you are."

"I know, we'll make one tomorrow, but right now, all I want is you."

"Well, I'm sure that can be arranged." He said and kissed her passionately and got themselves under the covers for a night of passion.


	60. Chapter 60

"Rose." Whispered The Doctor, trying to wake her up and she turned over in her sleep "Rose, sweetheart, wake up, we're gonna be late." He whispered and Rose groaned as she finally woke up.

"What do you want?" she groaned.

"We've got the scan, we're gonna be late if you don't get up now."

"Where's Jenny?"

"Your Mum picked her up and agreed to have her for the day."

"Oh right, I'll get up then," she said and stood up and stretched when something hit her "You didn't tell her did you?"

"About what?" asked The Doctor, being completely clueless as usual.

"The baby, she didn't ask questions on why we couldn't take her to school ourselves?"

"Oh, I just said that I had a meeting at the University and that you didn't have enough time to take her as Torchwood is on the other side of London."

"Ah, ok, good, I'm glad she didn't ask too many questions, knowing you, you would have told her."

"No I wouldn't!" said The Doctor in his defence but got a certain look from Rose "OK, I probably would of, but I didn't!"

"Well, well done you for not blabbing" said Rose and went up to him and kissed him.

"I know, I was rather proud that I didn't just blurt it out, I wanted to though, I want to tell everyone."

"I know you do and after this afternoon we can tell everyone, you can tell the whole world if you want."

"Believe me, I'm going to, I want everybody to know that you are having my baby."

"You're really sweet do you know that?"

"Yes, I do, but please, feel free to say it anyway."

"You are so sweet."

"Why thank you. You had better get dressed, we've got to be there by 10 and we better set of soon if we want to get there in time."

"Ok, ok, I'll get dressed," said Rose and went to find some clothes "now what should I wear?" she whispered to herself as she picked out some clothes.

"Rose, you look beautiful in anything," he said to her, getting a hug in reply and kissed her "now get dressed." He said and pushed her towards the pile of clothes.

45 minutes later, The Doctor and Rose arrived at the hospital for their scan. The two of them sat down and waited for them to call their name. Rose couldn't sit still and fidgeted all the time they were waiting. She hated waiting. Finally, much to Rose's relief, the nurse called Rose's name and The Doctor and Rose entered the room, hand in hand.

Rose entered the room and lay on the table and lifted up her top slightly as instructed. The nurse put the cool gel on Rose's stomach, causing her to flinch at the coldness. The nurse began the ultrasound and quickly found a heartbeat, much to Rose's relief but Rose started to panic when she saw the nurse's face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Rose with a slightly panicked voice.

"Nothing everything is perfectly fine. But, you will be surprised to hear that you, are actually expecting twins."

"Twins?" asked The Doctor and Rose simultaneously.

"Are you serious? Are you sure?" asked Rose, shocked.

"One hundred percent." Said the nurse, pointing towards the ultrasound image "there's one head, and there, if you look very carefully is another." She explained and The Doctor and Rose just sat there in silence.

"Wow." Whispered The Doctor, being the first to speak.

"Do you know when I'm due?" asked Rose.

"Yes, about 6th September." Confirmed the nurse.

"That's good, Jenny will be a bit older then and understand what's going on a bit more then."

"How old's Jenny?"

"Two and a half." Said The Doctor and smiled, looking at the ultrasound image.

"Aww, such a sweet age isn't it?"

"Yeah, she's quite something.," Said The Doctor smiling and Rose got cleaned up and the two of them said their goodbyes and left, The Doctor holding on to the ultrasound and looking at it all the way home, smiling. After a few minutes, he noticed that Rose hadn't said anything since they left the hospital "Are you alright?" he asked, wondering why she was being so quiet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied, and of course The Doctor could see right through her.

"No you're not, something's wrong, you're never this quiet, what is it?" he asked and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Twins."

"What?"

"Twins, I mean that's two babies."

"I know, but what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I guess it just came as a bit of a shock that's all, twins was the last thing I was expecting."

"Ah, I know it's a bit of a shock, but you'll get used to it, we've got till September 6th to get used to it."

"I know, and I will get used to it, it's just a shock to the system, that's all."

"I know, but just think, two babies running around, it's double the cuteness."

"I guess so." Said Rose and smiled.

"Exactly."

"Can we go home now?" she asked and The Doctor shook his head "What why?"

"We're going to your parents," he announced as if it were obvious, but Rose just looked at him confused "to tell them about the baby, well babies."

"What now?"

"Yes, now!"

"Why now?"

"Because if we do it tonight, we're going to have to take Jenny, which means trailing the buggy there and I don't want to do that, plus Jenny is at your parents already, it's just easier if we go and tell them now, then we can go for lunch, my treat."

"Oh, okay, let's go. But if Mum wants a hug, you are going in for the kill."

"Oh, fine, now come on." He said and dragged Rose along with him and held her hand as they walked to her parents house to tell them the doubly good news.


	61. Chapter 61

"We have to have a party to celebrate!" yelled Jackie as she heard the news of the babies.

"A party? Why a party of all things?"

"Because that way, you can tell everyone you want to know and you won't have to tell the separately."

"So? Personally, I would rather tell them separately."

"No you wouldn't, we are having a party and that is that! Oh, I'm so happy for the two of you!" she yelled in happiness and pulled Rose in to a bone crushing hug and Rose saw The Doctor stand there smugly as he got away from the hugs. As soon as Jackie finished hugging Rose, she moved on to The Doctor, quickly wiping his smug smile from his face. Pete pulled Rose in to a hug, not as tight as Jackie's and a lot friendlier and warmer.

"Sorry for your Mother, she's a bit . . "

"Excited?"

"Yes! Definitely excited! Plus she's got double to celebrate with it being twins."

"I know! She's over the moon isn't she?"

"Yeah she is."

"Right, are you two staying for lunch?" asked Jackie, but before either of them could reply Jackie answered for them "Oh good, 'cos I'm making something for lunch and I've got enough for all of us." She said and walked in to the kitchen.

"Ok then, looks like we're staying." Mumbled Rose and sat down next to The Doctor, who was playing with Jenny.

"Oh, has your father told you about those bloody death threats?" called Jackie from the kitchen.

"No. What death threats?" asked Rose curiously, worry building up inside her.

"It's nothing." Said Pete and sat back in his seat.

"Oh yeah, sounds like it, cos when I get death threats I just take them as they come, don't mean anything at all!" muttered Rose sarcastically and The Doctor squeezed her hand slightly to try and calm her down.

"Rose, I mean it, it's nothing to worry about, and it's just random people who aren't brave enough to say it to my face, so instead they say it behind a letter by writing 'you're dead' it's pathetic." Explained Pete, but it didn't help lower Rose's worries.

"Right." Whispered Rose and they left the conversation, Jackie soon walked in and started to organise their party.

A few weeks later and Rose was now 12 weeks pregnant and tonight it was Jackie's grand party.

"Do we have to go?" whined Rose as they began to get dressed.

"Yes, we do." Whispered The Doctor in her ear softly, and wrapped his arms around her stomach, his hands on her small bump.

"But I have nothing to wear!" she insisted, but The Doctor didn't believe her.

"Rose, have you seen how many clothes you have?"

"Ok, let me re-phrase that, I have no clothes that fit!"

"Rose, there's got to be something, you haven't even got a bump yet."

"Yes I have, and with twins, it's even bigger."

"Rose, just find something to wear." He whispered and continued getting ready.

"Oh, fine." She muttered and went in search for a dress that fitted.

Rose and The Doctor arrived at the party and hour later after Rose finally found something she liked, and could fit in to. The couple walked in to find, what seemed to be hundreds of people, congratulating them on their big news. Rose quickly scanned through the crowd of people, which for once she knew most of and soon found Ben standing in the corner smiling at her and mouthed a quick 'congratulations' to her.

The Doctor and Rose stayed together most of the time and never left each other side. The only time The Doctor left her was when he saw Ben coming up to talk to Rose.

"I'm just gonna go talk to your Dad, won't be a minute." He said as an excuse and walked out of sight, just in time for Ben to make his appearance.

"Hey." Greeted Rose and she pulled him in to a hug "I didnt know you were coming."

"Yeah, well, this is your Mum you're talking, she invites anyone."

"You're not just anyone though." Pointed out Rose and Ben looked at her.

"No?"

"No. You're my best friend." She said and smiled at him.

"Thanks," thanked Ben "anyway, congratulations."

"Aw, thanks Ben." Smiled Rose and hugged him again.

"No problem, I'm just glad that you're happy."

"Thanks." Repeated Rose and watched as The Doctor walked towards them and Ben said his goodbyes.

"I better be off." He said and left before Rose could stop him.

"Ben-"she began but he was already gone.

"What's wrong?" asked The Doctor as wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Why can't you and him just clear the air? Just for me?" she asked annoyed.

"Who?"

"Ben. It would just be so much easier if you would both get on!"

"I know, but I don't think we ever will." He said, but the two of them were interrupted when it all happened. 2 young men barged in to the house with guns and masks on.

"Everybody down!" they yelled as they entered and The Doctor pulled Rose down with him to the floor. "Where's Pete Tyler?" they yelled, and started looking for Pete.

"Dad." whispered Rose to herself.

"What do you want?" asked Pete as they called his name.

"You. We want you to pay." They stated and Pete looked at them confused.

"Pay for what? What have I done?"

"Those Cybermen? Torchwood shut them down. Destroyed them. Our families were in there. They died!"

"Torchwood had nothing to do with that!"

"Don't lie to me! You deal with aliens, but they were still human! Still living! Now you've got to pay."

"That was years ago! Why now?"

"That doesn't matter. We would have done this at any time, but now just seemed too perfect, friends and family around, seemed right."

"You're forgetting a small fact; the police will be here any minute!"

"Well, I guess there's no time to waste then." Said the man and shot the gun at Pete, causing everyone to panic and Rose suddenly felt dizzy and sick. She couldn't believe this was happening.


	62. Chapter 62

The Doctor, Rose and Jackie waited for news on Pete, for what seemed like hours. Jake had agreed to go back to theirs and look after Jenny. The police had taken statements from all of them so they could get straight to the hospital with Pete, but when they got to the hospital, Pete was taken straight to surgery. Luckily, the police had arrived straight after the gunshot went off and got the intruders down and in to handcuffs. Rose was slightly relieved at the thought that they wouldn't get away with it and that they didn't just get away.

Rose was dosing off, leaning against The Doctor whilst he stroked her hair. To all them, this seemed like the longest night they had all ever had. Just as Rose began to dose off, Pete's Doctor, which took him in to surgery, arrived back to give them the news on Pete. Everybody suddenly became alert and listened intently. Everybody knew what had happened as soon as his Doctor came through to see them with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, he didn't make it." He whispered "someone will be back to see in a while." He said and left, leaving everyone shell-shocked.

"No," mumbled Rose as she registered the news "no, he can't be."

"Rose, I'm so sorry."The Doctor whispered in to Rose's ear and held her tight whilst Jackie sobbed in the corner.

After a few hours at the hospital, The Doctor persuaded Rose they should leave and go home. Rose, not really paying attention, agreed and the pair said their goodbyes to Jackie and promised to see her in a day or two to arrange the funeral. Rose stayed silent during the cab ride home; every now and then a single tear fell down her cheek, causing The Doctor to hug her even tighter and closer to him.

The pair quickly got back to their flat and said their goodnights and thanks to Jake as he left, and as soon as Rose walked in she went to sit on the sofa silently. She hadn't spoken all the way home and remained still on the sofa, staring in to space. The Doctor didn't know whether to leave her alone, or to take her bed to get some sleep. He decided he would just sit with her, he knew she wouldn't sleep much anyway, so he held her close to him for comfort.

"Do you want to go bed? Get some sleep?" he asked softly and Rose thought for a minute.

"Yeah." She whispered , her voice dry and broken from crying.

"Come on then," he whispered and took her hand, taking her to their bedroom "you need some sleep Rose."

Rose quickly got in to a pair of pyjamas and climbed in to bed and The Doctor held her close to him. All night, every now and then, a tear would fall down Rose's cheek.

The next few days were the hardest; four days had passed and Jackie was currently arranging the funeral, which was next week. Jackie was rambling on to Rose about it, but she wasn't really paying attention. Until one part caught her attention.

"Then there's the burial-"stated Jackie, but Rose interrupted her.

"The burial?" asked Rose, her voice slightly broken from barely speaking for a few days.

"Yeah."

"You're having him buried?"

"Yes!"

"Why? He hated the thought of being buried."

"What are you talking about Rose?" Jackie asked, confused.

"Dad, he always hated the thought of being buried alive," she began "he knew he never would be, but he hated the thought of being buried alive and not being able to get out."

"What? When did he ever say that?"

"It was ages ago, we were watching something on TV and he said that he never wanted to be buried, he always wanted to be cremated." Explained Rose, coming close to tears.

"It's too late now Rose."

"Right, I'll remember that for your funeral Mum, I'll go against your wishes and do the complete opposite to what you want! It's what he wanted Mum!"

"Ok, ok, I'll see if I can change a few things." Said Jackie, who walked out of the room and made a few calls.

"Are you ok?" whispered The Doctor as Rose sat down. He knew it was a stupid question, but he always had to ask, just to see if she would tell the truth.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" she asked and sat down next to him, tears prickling in her eyes.

"No, I guess not."

"There you go then." She said and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked hopeful, she had barely eaten anything during the past few days, but to his disappointment, she shook her head.

"No." She whispered

"Rose, sweetheart, you've got to eat something."

"I know, I'm just not hungry." She defended.

"Rose, please, you haven't ate anything for days," he began, his voice soft and gentle, he didn't want to force her "you've got to think about the babies." He said they had gone for Rose's 12 week scan yesterday; it took Rose's mind off everything else that was going on and made her relieved that everything was ok. The Doctor though, was now worrying, he needed Rose to take care of herself, and she needed to eat more to do that.

"I know, I know, I just can't eat at the minute, I'm not hungry." She defended again; The Doctor decided he would leave the conversation for now; he didn't want to pressurize her in to anything, that wouldn't do her any good.

"Ok." He said and wrapped his arm around her as Jackie walked back in.

"Right, that's sorted, now we've got the flowers to do and that's it."

"Flowers?" asked Rose quietly.

"Yeah, we need flowers."

"Why though? He hated flowers. He never knew a thing about them, he always thought they were soppy." Explained Rose.

"I know, but it's a funeral Rose, you've got to have flowers at a funeral."

"Fine. What flowers were you thinking?"

"I don't know, simple ones, I was thinking the English Rose or something like that, what do you think?" asked Jackie and Rose simply shrugged.

"Sure." She whispered and could feel more tears building up in her eyes; The Doctor lightly kissed the top of her head and held her even tighter. He knew this was going to be tough for her, and she knew he would be there for her, every moment of it when she wanted to cry and when she wanted to shout. He would there through it all.


	63. Chapter 63

A week later, it was the day of Pete's funeral. Rose had barely eaten or slept all week, The Doctor was worried for her, but he didn't want to nag at her and force her. The last thing she needed was for them to have a fight. The Doctor and Rose arrived at the crematorium, where a crowd of Pete's friends and family already were.

"I could of sworn I saw Graham." Whispered Rose to herself, Graham was Pete's complete best friend, whenever she wanted memories on her Dad, that was who she would go to.

"Rose sweetheart, hello." Called her Aunty, on her Dad's side, as she walked towards Rose.

"Hi Aunty Tracey." Greeted Rose politely as she hugged her Aunt.

"Are you ready?" she asked as they made their way in to the church and Rose lightly nodded. Rose broke in to floods of tears as she saw the coffin and her flowers on it, on top of her flowers was a cream coloured teddy bear, The Doctor came up with the idea of something for Jenny or the twins to remember Pete by, they would give the teddy to them or Rose would keep it, so every time they looked at it or held it, they would remember Pete.

"If it's too much just leave." Whispered The Doctor as they entered the church and Rose silently nodded and held his hand firmly.

The crowd entered the church and seated, Jackie was sat in front of Rose and The Doctor, along with her Grandparents. The ceremony soon started and Rose started crying as soon as it started. It was short and meaningful, just like Pete would have wanted it. As soon as the ceremony finished, everyone went outside and Rose quickly wiped away the tears and The Doctor held her. Close friends came up to Rose and gave her hugs for comfort and said how sorry they were.

Finally, after several minutes of talking to other people, Jackie approached Rose and gave her a hug.

"Did you get that bear?" she asked and Rose shook her head.

"No, I cant go back in there though with the –"she began but The Doctor stopped her.

"I'll get it." He whispered and walked back inside, leaving Jackie and Rose alone. Neither of them knew what to say, they knew how each other felt so there was pointing in asking if they were 'ok'. The next few moments felt like hours, and then The Doctor finally came back with the teddy in his hands.

"Thanks." whispered Rose as he handed her the cream bear.

"Right," said Jackie, clapping her hands together "shall we be off?" she asked, meaning the wake.

"Sure." Said Rose, clinging on to the bear, she knew the hard part was over now and everyone said it would get easier from now on, but she couldn't see how. The Doctor reached out for her hand and grabbed it, he was her only comfort, him and Jenny, and of course the twins, still inside her, they were her comfort blanket, they were what kept her going, without them, she didn't know what she would do.

As they got to the wake, which was at a local pub called 'the South lodge', Rose started to relax, Jackie wasn't there yet, she had gone to the mansion to get changed and for a few minutes of relaxation. As soon as Rose and The Doctor entered they quickly got a drink, non alcoholic, and sat down amongst her Father's closest friends, Graham and John plus their wives.

The lot of them joked and chatted about some of the things Pete and they used to get up to when they were younger. At the minute, they were talking about Pete's unusual running technique.

"It was hilarious, he used to flap his legs everywhere, but he'd always keep his arms down straight!" explained Graham and they all burst out laughing. Rose had dreaded today, but everyone just made it so easy and relaxed, it wasn't a time of saying goodbye to him and getting rid of his memory, today was a day where they could all remember him and talk about him. Rose knew she was fine when he mind was distracted, that's all she needed, a constant distraction.

After a while, everyone got bored of staying in the one pub, so they all decided to move somewhere else. So, everyone got their belongings and left the pub, only to go to another pub right down the road.

The Doctor, Rose and Jackie all sat in the corner for a while when Rose looked up to see Ben.

"Sorry, I wasn't allowed off." He explained and gave his best 'sorry' face.

"No, no, it's fine." Smiled Rose and hugged him and they were interrupted by one of Jackie's friends, Shelly, popping round the corner.

"Who wants a game of pool?" she asked looking at Rose and Jackie.

"Sure," mumbled Rose and looked towards Jackie "Mum?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok, well it can be Rose and Jackie –"began Shelly, explaining what the teams would be, but Rose cut off her.

"No chance, I am not going with my Mother, have you seen her play pool before?"

"Yeah, she's quite terrible, ok then, it can me and your Mum, but who are you going to be with?"

"Ben." Suggest Rose and looked towards him.

"Me?"

"Yes you. You aren't bad at playing pool, now come on." She said and dragged him towards the table as The Doctor watched in amusement at them playing.

About half an hour later, they were still playing their game of pool, and it all came down to Rose, everyone was explaining to her complicated and technical ways to potting the black. In the end, Rose just hit it and hoped it would go in. Everyone screamed as she potted the black ball and she jumped up and hugged Ben.

After a few more quick drinks, The Doctor and Rose quietly said their goodbyes and left for the night. The Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose as they got a cab.

"That wasn't too bad," admitted Rose as they made their way home.

"I told you it wouldn't be, I think you did amazingly well though." He whispered and kissed her lightly.

"Thanks."

The Doctor and Rose finally got home, Jenny was in bed, fast asleep, and Rose decided she was just as tired as their daughter, and went to bed as soon as they checked on Jenny.

Rose quickly climbed in bed; The Doctor quickly followed and wrapped his arms around Rose's tiny bump. Rose's mind went back to today and everything that happened, and her mind kept replaying certain memories in her mind, most of all, Pete getting shot. Trying to get the images out of her mind, Rose sniffed and started to blink rapidly, so no tears would form.

"Rose? Are you alright?" asked The Doctor with concern.

"No," she admitted and turned around to face him, tears building in her eyes "it keeps replaying in my head. Over and over, that night, I can't bear it."

"Sh, sh, it's ok." He said, comforting her and held her close to him "It'll be alright, we'll get through this, I'll help you." He whispered and Rose quickly went in to a peaceful sleep in The Doctor's arms.


	64. Chapter 64

Rose came home late one night, she didn't mean to be back this late, but she had so much to deal with right now, she had to sort out everything with Vitex now that there wasn't Pete and she was now the Vitex heiress, and on top of that, she had to deal with Torchwood and run that. Rose was now 5 months pregnant, and had rather large bump, now, if anyone saw her, immediately they would know she was pregnant.

Rose walked in to the living room, trying to be quiet, knowing Jenny may be in bed already and found The Doctor sitting on the sofa watching TV. With no Jenny, just as she had assumed. She hated coming home later, she really did, she missed out on so much with Jenny and putting her to bed at night time, now, she would only see her briefly in the morning, as she got her ready for nursery, and during her extremely brief lunch along with The Doctor.

"Hiya," she whispered as she entered.

"Hiya," greeted The Doctor, not looking up from the TV screen "Have you had something to eat?" he asked, The Doctor had eaten something at least an hour ago, he didn't know whether to make some for Rose or not, so he decided to leave it.

"Yeah, I grabbed something at work."

"Oh, good," he answered as she sat down next to him and he looked towards with a serious face "Where've you been? Its 7o'clock!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, I just had a lot to sort out at work, there's just so much to do!"

"I know, but Rose, this is the 3rd time this week. You've got to stop doing so much!"

"I know and I am sorry, really, I am, I've just got a lot on my plate that's all."

"I know, but Rose, you're getting way too stressed out, and it's not good for the baby's." He whispered gently and placed his hand on her bump, feeling them moving slightly, causing The Doctor to smile with pride.

"I know, and I am sorry, I just need to keep busy that's all."

"Why? Rose, I want to know what is going on in your head, please, just tell me."

"I just like to keep busy, takes my mind off things. Y'know." She explained, quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Like what?"

"You know what." Said Rose, avoiding the question completely.

"Yeah, I guess I do, I just wish you would tell me things."

"I know, now do I get a kiss or not?" she asked, trying to get away from the subject and distract him from it.

"Of course you do," smiled The Doctor and kissed her on the lips and went to pull away, but Rose pulled him back, building up the kiss in to a more passionate one. "I like this you." He grinned and kissed her again.

"Mmm, me too, it's all the hormones running through me." She explained and leaned over him. The Doctor had planned on confronting Rose, try and get her to stop all the work, but, of course, as per usual, she had distracted him, this time good and proper and she knew it, if she didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't bring it up again for a while. He knew that if he broke it up, it would only cause Rose upset, so he decided just to go with it and enjoy the moment.

"Yes, I can see that, and I must admit, this is the part of you being pregnant I love the most. Apart from everything."

"I bet it is, do you know that they say sex whilst you're pregnant is the best sex you'll ever have."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I guess we had better make the most of it then." He whispered seductively in her ear and swept her up in his arms and carried her away to their bedroom.

The Doctor walked down the high street, wondering on whether he should do this or not. He hadn't been down this end of London for a long time, at least a good few months, maybe even a year. He couldn't remember when he last came down.

He walked up and down the street a few times, wondering about what he was about to do. He quickly walked down the street, hands in his pockets and looking down at the floor. As he turned the corner, he looked up and saw the familiar bar he had visited several times with Rose before, but never on his own. The Doctor slowly walked in to the bar, nerves bubbling inside him, and walked to the bar, where a young man, with dark hair was serving. It was Ben.

Ben looked up from the person he was serving, and saw The Doctor walking towards him, he could tell he looked shocked, but he didn't care, this was a sight he never thought he would witness. The Doctor, on his own, without Rose, visiting him, in a very public place, alone. He wished he had a camera.

"Ben, I need to speak to you." Greeted The Doctor politely as he walked to the bar.

"Sure, what can I do for you? Would you like a drink?" he asked, politely back, he didn't know who this was more awkward for, him or The Doctor.

"No, I can't stop." Said The Doctor, much to Ben's relief

"Oh that's a shame." Muttered Ben, extremely careful The Doctor wouldn't hear, and to his relief, he didn't.

"I need to say something to you that I never thought I would say," began The Doctor and Ben nodded, waiting for his big revelation and what he wanted to say "Ben, it's about Rose," he continued and stopped and took a breath "I need your help with something." He admitted and a sly smile formed on Ben's face as soon as he heard The Doctor say those words.

"What can I do to help?"


	65. Chapter 65

"You need to make her see she's working too much," began The Doctor and hesitated, he didn't know if Ben was the right person to talk to about this "I just want her to see and told from someone else."

"Why me?" asked Ben

"She'll listen to you, you're her friend."

"Right, haven't you spoke to Jackie?" asked Ben, his voice filled with hope.

"No, we haven't spoken to her much lately."

"Oh, right, well what do you want me to do?"

"Just speak to her, please."

"Ok, I'll try and speak to her." Replied Ben and The Doctor nodded his head in thanks.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Muttered Ben as The Doctor left and he went back to work.

Rose arrived home later on and sneaked in to find Jenny and The Doctor were sat on the sofa, looking at their baby scan they had had the other day.

"Baby." Said Jenny in her soft voice, pointing towards the scan.

"Yeah, that's right, two babies."

"Two"

"Yes, two babies." Replied The Doctor and looked at his daughter, she seemed excited about the new babies, The Doctor and Rose weren't entirely sure on how she would take to the thought of them, but so far she seemed to be happy about the two babies, but they thought that could all change when they finally get here. The Doctor noticed he no longer had his daughter's attention and she was looking towards the doorway, where Rose was standing.

"Mummy!" she squealed in delight and ran as fast as her little legs would carry her and ran in to Rose's arms.

"Hello sweetheart." She called as she held Jenny in her arms.

"Hey," greeted The Doctor "you're home early." He stated, although it more like a question.

"Yeah, we sorted something out at work," began Rose and placed Jenny down on the floor and began rubbing her belly.

"You shouldn't be carrying her." Said The Doctor in a disapproving voice, shaking his head slightly.

"I know, I know, but she's my daughter, I can carry her sometimes. Now move, I want to sit down!"

"Ok, ok," he surrendered, lifting his arms up and sat down next to Rose on the sofa and the two of them left Jenny to play with her toys. "so, what did you sort out at work?"

"Well, basically, Ben came to see me, and we talked and he was saying that because everything is hectic at the minute, he offered to step in and help me, Jake and Ben will take care of Torchwood and Mum is going to take care of Vitex, she knows how it works and knows how to control it all, so everything's solved." Explained Rose, and by the sounds of things, The Doctor guessed that Ben hadn't said anything about their talk.

"Good, that's good. I don't want you getting too stressed out with everything."

"I know, and now I'll only go in to work for a few hours, which means I get more time with you and Jenny, quality time with my two favourite people."

"That sounds nice," replied The Doctor and leaned in for a kiss, but broke apart quickly "oh, by the way, your Mother rang-"

"Ugh."

"Rose, don't be like that. Anyway, she offered to take Jenny out for the day tomorrow and even offered for her to stay the night."

"Really? That's not like Mum! What did you say?"

"Yes of course. I thought we could do with some alone time." He explained and leaned in to kiss Rose again on the lips and grabbed on to her waist, pulling her in and their tongues danced around each others mouths, their kiss growing more passionate, but Rose pulled away.

"Our daughter, is sitting right there." Said Rose, pointing towards Jenny, who was completely oblivious to the two of them, for once.

"Oh, she's young; she won't know what we're doing," He answered and kissed Rose again, but this time, The Doctor broke away as he felt a movement from Rose's stomach under them. "Oh, I'm sorry babies." He said and stroked Rose's belly and smiled as he felt another kick.

"Only a few more months." smiled Rose and placed her hand of top of The Doctor's.

"I know, less than 4 months to go now."

"I know!" grinned Rose, joined by The Doctor.

A couple of months later, the heat was now getting to Rose now that she was 7 months pregnant. She had now finished work, thanks to Ben and Jake, now taking control of everything, along with Jackie's help also. One day, The Doctor came home from work one day , he had no lectures left for the day, and Catherine, his assistant, promised to take care of anything is something propped up. He walked in to find Rose fast asleep on the sofa, spread out right across it and Jenny was sitting on the floor watching 'Timmy Time' silently, luckily their Sky+ was full of 'Timmy Time', so they would constantly play, one after another, which kept Jenny quietly amused for hours on end.

The Doctor smiled at the sight, Rose was wearing a tight, white vest top that clung on to her bump, barely covering it and some cropped fabric trousers. He was happy Rose was asleep, lately she'd found it hard to sleep with the heat and the babies kicking during the night. So now whilst Jenny was quiet and relaxed, Rose took the time for her to catch up on her sleep.

"Daddy," squealed Jenny and ran towards her Daddy, The Doctor tried to calm her down and quieten her to stop her waking Rose up, but unfortunately he was too late. Rose was awake.

"Sorry sweetheart," whispered The Doctor as he knelt down to face Rose "didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok," replied Rose, yawning as she said it.

"Sorry, you haven't got much sleep lately, how about I take Jenny out for a walk or something, try and get her tired out, then we can put her to bed early?"

"Mmm, ok, I'll make her some dinner for when you get back."

"Ok sweetheart, I'll see you soon." He said and kissed The Doctor goodbye and took Jenny's small hand and set off to the park for some Father, Daughter quality time. The Doctor knew they had to give Jenny as much attention as they could right now, because as soon as the babies come, all the attention would be on them. The Doctor couldn't put the smile off his face though, he loved having the whole family life, the thought of two more in their family made him smile so much. He couldn't wait.


	66. Chapter 66

Rose woke up one night, the heat was really getting to her now, she was now 8 months pregnant, and to be honest, she really felt it. Her back was aching; her feet were aching if she spent more than 15 minutes on her feet, Rose was tossing and turning all night, no matter what she did, she couldn't get comfortable. The Doctor didn't even toss or move an inch whilst Rose moved around, he had grown used to her getting up in the night.

"Rose?" groaned The Doctor; clearly for once he had awoken from Rose's discomfort "wh-what are you doing?"

"I can't sleep."

"What?" he asked again, he clearly was still half asleep and not paying full attention.

"I can't sleep."

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked sitting up and groaned again and looked over at her.

"Everything. I'm so uncomfortable, my back aches and we haven't sorted out their room yet and there's not long left and-"

"Rose, shhhh," began The Doctor and tried to calm her down "don't worry, we've got Jenny's crib remember? I'll give it a lick of paint and they can share for a few months, remember? Then when it comes to them having separate cots, we'll deal with it then ok?"

"Ok." Whispered Rose, she kept getting worked up over small things and panicking over the slightest thing. The Doctor knew what she was like, so he tried his best to calm her down and stroked her hair slightly.

"Now, do you want one of my famous massages?"

"Hmm, yes please." Replied and turned on to her side her back was facing The Doctor. She always loved his massages, he was so good at them, but what wasn't he good at?

"That nice?"

"Mmmmmm," was all Rose said in reply. After a while Rose began to get sleepy and eventually fell asleep. The Doctor soon noticed this and smiled and also went back to sleep.

A couple of weeks later, The Doctor was finally getting to the cot and painting it a cream colour for the twins, after a couple of weeks arguing what to paint it. The Doctor kept saying blue whereas Rose said cream, in case it's a boy and a girl, but of course The Doctor was sure they were going to be two boys.

"So you decided to listen to me then?" asked Rose as she got to the doorway and leant against it.

"Well, yes, I didn't fancy a slap," he grinned "but also because you were right." He quickly as he saw Rose's look.

"Come sit down!" she whined, Jenny was at her Mother's for the day to give Rose some rest and all The Doctor was doing was painting the crib, she could have sworn it couldn't take as long as its took him to simply paint a crib.

"Rose, I'm doing this," he insisted.

"Pleeaasseeee!"

"Ok, ok, I'm pretty much done anyway. Just got to wait for it to dry."

"Ok, ok, now come on, I want a cuddle or something! I'm lonely!" she complained and dragged him to the living room and sat down next to one another on the sofa.

"Sorry, I was just trying to get everything ready." Whispered The Doctor and kissed her on the forehead.

"I know, it's fine, besides we've got everything now, we're ready for them."

"I know, well, we better be, not long now," grinned The Doctor and rubbed her stomach, feeling them moving beneath his fingers, but stopped when she winced slightly. "What's wrong?" asked The Doctor with panic in his voice.

"Nothing," whispered Rose as she rubbed her stomach as if to make it better.

"Sure?" he asked, looking at her, not convinced.

"Yes, I'm fine, it was nothing." She insisted as rested her head against him and looked up at his beaming face "Doctorrrr." She said in a voice as if to say she wanted something.

"Yessss my lovely."

"Can you make me some more sticky toffee pudding?" she asked and smiled at him.

"Of course I can," he said and got up to make her some, but stopped her from getting up.

"No, I need to stretch my legs," she explained and stood up "I can't stay in one position for long." She said and followed him in to the kitchen whilst he made her something to eat "It's weird, I never had any craving with Jenny, but this time all I want is sticky toffee pudding."

"Yeah, well, I cant see the appeal to it myself, all it is is brown sugar in a cake, with more brown sugar on top made in to a sauce!"

"So, it tastes nice."

"Not very healthy though." He pointed out and gave her a cheeky smile.

"Yeah well, the good things never are."

"Yes they are!"

"Such as?"

"Banana's!"

"Oh, don't go on about banana's again, about how they're high in potassium and they're yellow, blah, blah, blah, I've heard it all before," she joked and smiled at him "several times."

"Yes well, it's good to know."

"Yeah, course it is, I'm surprised you haven't been saying it to Jenny for her whole life."

"Oh, there's an idea!"

"You cannot trick our daughter in to eating bananas!"

"Who said anything about tricking her? I'll just tell the facts about bananas."

"Wow, you're fun."

"I think I am thank you very much, I am a very fun Daddy, even Jenny says so."

"Really? What does she say?"

"She says, and I quote, 'Daddy, you funny'." He quoted and smiled.

"Funny, not fun, two completely different things."

"No they're not, if anything, funny is better than fun because it fun and a bit more!"

"Yeah, yeah, course it is." She muttered and grabbed her stomach again and winced.

"Rose, you're not okay," said The Doctor and walked over to her "I think we should go see the midwife." He suggested.

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"Really?" he asked, he never thought he'd agree with her.

"Yeah, because my water just broke!"

"Wh-what?" he asked, thinking he had misheard, excitement built up inside him as he realised what she said.

"My water just broke, the baby's are coming." She said and saw The Doctor grin, bigger than she'd ever seen him smile.

"Baby time!"


	67. Chapter 67

"This is it Rose, you're 10cm, time to push," called the midwife at Rose, she had now been in labour for a gruelling and exhausting 26 hours, all of them seemed like hell, but The Doctor never left her side once, he wouldn't dare.

"You can do this, I'm so proud of you." he whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead as she got ready to push. Sweat was dripping down Rose's forehead and her energy was being sucked from her by the second.

"Right Rose, on your next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can okay?" she asked and Rose gave a tiresome nod and began to push as a contraction hit, clenching The Doctor's hand, trying to relieve her pain. The Doctor's was aching in pain, but he daren't say anything, he could see how much pain Rose was in, his hand was nothing compared to her.

Rose continued to push for several minutes, as The Doctor watched helplessly not knowing quite what to do, it seemed as though holding her hand wasn't enough.

"One more push Rose, then we'll say hello to the first of our arrivals," called the midwife and Rose gave a weak smile, whereas The Doctor was beaming over her, waiting to see the first of their babies. Rose cried out in pain and collapsed her head on to the pillow as she heard the first newborn baby's cries.

"Rose, you are amazing!" grinned The Doctor and watched as the midwife passed the baby to her assistant and cleaned the baby and weighed it.

"Congratulations, you have, what seems to be, a very healthy baby girl," announced the midwife and turned back to Rose, who was now completely drained and exhaustion had taken over her. "but Rose, I need you push again, we've got another baby to come, and they're not going to make an arrival any time soon unless you push, okay?" she asked, and again, Rose gave a weak nod of the head "good, now on your next contraction I need you to push!" she yelled, and soon Rose's body was once again filled with pain and she pushed her hardest. Rose's breathing and panting was getting heavier and heavier as it increasingly became more difficult for her to push.

"Come on Rose, you can do this!" whispered The Doctor, encouraging her, and hopefully, helping her to get through this.

"Yeah, yeah, well you try doing this!" she groaned as she gave a final push, releasing the baby, and once again collapsed back on to the pillow. The Doctor smiled as the midwife announced it was a baby boy.

"Did you hear that Rose? A baby boy and a girl, best of both worlds." He smiled and noticed she was lying on the bed, unconscious. "Rose? What happened is she alright?" called The Doctor, panic building up inside him, he noticed that her breathing was shallow, but the midwife reassured him that she was fine, and he started to believe her as he saw Rose's chest rising up and down more frequently.

The Doctor moved over to the twins, and lightly stroked the top of their tiny, fragile heads. 'Brown hair' thought The Doctor and smiled, pride and happiness running through him. He looked between Rose and the babies, not knowing what to do.

"She'll be out for a while," explained the midwife as The Doctor looked at Rose, "she did well, we're about to move her to a room of her own now where she can rest."

"Thank you," muttered The Doctor and didn't tear his eyes off his newborn son and daughter for one moment.

The Doctor sat by Rose's bed, holding his newborn children in his arms, staring at their sleeping, calm faces. He looked at Rose, to see her stirring slightly and her eyelids fluttered slightly. After a few moments later, Rose turned on to her side and looked up at The Doctor and their two children in his arms, and smiled sleepily at him.

"Hey sleepy, how do you feel?" he asked, as she adjusted to her surroundings.

"Great," she mumbled and looked at the two small bundles, "are you ready to share one yet?" she asked and he smiled.

"Hmm, I suppose so." He joked and passes her their baby boy.

"Hello," she whispered as she held her newborn baby in her arms, "how's my little boy?" she asked and turned to The Doctor "and how's my little girl?"

"They're both fine, we've got two healthy, beautiful babies," Beamed The Doctor and looked down at his new daughter, "but we can't keep calling them 'little girl', or 'little boy', they need some names."

"Ok, well how about Jack for the little fella?"

"No, not Jack."

"Why?"

"We're just not!"

"Oh pllleaseeeee. It suits him!"

"Fine," gave in The Doctor, "I have to admit he does look like a Jack, Jack Smith."

"Hmm, that sounds good Jack Smith; I like that, now how about Isabel? She looks like an Isabel."

"Ooh, I like that," smiled The Doctor.

"Good, there, that wasn't so difficult was it?"

The Doctor and Rose sad in silence for a few minutes, simply staring at Isabel and Jack, the happy family were soon interrupted by Jenny, Jackie and Tony.

"Hiya, we thought we'd pop in before bed time," explained Jackie and Jenny ran towards her Mum and Dad.

"Sh, sh, careful," whispered The Doctor "you've got to be careful with them okay?" he asked Jenny and she simply nodded and The Doctor knelt down on the floor to give Jenny a peek of her new brother.

"Oh, Rose, they are gorgeous! Have you chosen names for them yet?"

"Yeah, everyone meet Jack and Isabel Smith," smiled Rose and gave Isabel to Jackie for a hold.

"Oh, they're perfect, congratulations you two."

"Thanks," yawned Rose, and Jackie saw this as their cue to leave.

"Jenny, say goodbye to Mummy and Daddy," said Jackie and Jenny said a quick 'bye bye' and left her Mummy and Daddy alone.

The Doctor and Rose had never been this happy, they knew that the next part would be difficult, they could deal with one baby, they had done that before, but now they have two newborn babies and a young infant of three. They knew it would be tiring and exhausting, but neither of them could wait.

**That is the end of The Domestic Life, look out for The Family Life soon **


End file.
